PARCHEMIN
by Yagaelle
Summary: Après la Guerre, le Ministère lance un programme épistolaire entre des détenus d'Azkaban et des sorciers volontaires, le P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.. Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger y participent anonymement et apprennent à se découvrir au fil de cette correspondance inattendue... Quelle influence auront-ils sur leurs vies respectives ?
1. Prologue

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Bonjour à toutes et tous, je me lance dans l'aventure du Dramione avec une fic qui fera 7 chapitres (sans compter le prologue). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

* * *

 **Décret n°2001-09-342 du 10 septembre 2001 relatif à la facilitation de la réinsertion des prisonniers d'Azkaban de faibles et moyens rangs dans la société sorcière**

A compté de la parution de ce décret, le ministère crée un programme ayant pour but d'aider les détenus de rangs faibles et moyens à se réintégrer dans la société sorcière. Le P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. appelé programme d'aide à la réinsertion des condamnés hôtes des établissements ministériels d'incarcération ci-après s'applique à toute la population sorcière de Grande-Bretagne. Pour aider les détenus à se réinsérer dans notre société en pleine mutation à leur sortie de prison, ces derniers se verront offrir l'opportunité d'établir une correspondance épistolaire avec un citoyen libre de notre pays.

1\. Les sorciers et sorcières qui souhaiteront aider notre société en participant à ce programme peuvent se présenter quand ils le souhaitent au ministère de la magie.

2\. Les courriers échangés passeront par le ministère avant d'être remis aux sorciers volontaires à l'adresse de leur choix.

3\. Dans l'objectif de garantir la sécurité des sorcières et sorciers volontaires, l'anonymat des correspondants sera conservé lors des échanges réalisés dans le cadre du P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.. Il ne pourra être levé qu'en cas de demande justifiée et indépendante du détenu et du sorcier volontaire.

4\. Pour prévenir la moindre dérive, toutes les correspondances seront vérifiées par l'administration.

5\. Le sorcier volontaire peut mettre un terme à sa participation au programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. à tout moment, sans justification ni préavis.

6\. La participation au programme n'implique les volontaires que jusqu'à la libération du détenu.

7\. Le ministère se réserve le droit de mettre un terme au programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. lorsqu'il le souhaite.

Vu par le ministre de la magie, K. Shacklebolt

* * *

 _Qu'avez vous pensé de ce très court prologue ? Et de cette idée folle du Ministère ? J'ai hâte de lire vos avis._

 _Et je remercie très chaudement Bewitch_Tales et Haraban d'avoir corrigé ces chapitres et de m'avoir soutenue dans la rédaction de la fic._


	2. Chapitre 1 - 2001

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Je vais commencer cette note en vous disant à tous un immense merci. Au moment où je poste ce chapitre, j'ai reçu 9 reviews ! Vous avez explosé tous les compteurs. Je vous remercie vraiment chaudement parce que j'avais une frousse terrible de poster et votre accueil est un super soutien. Continuez comme ça.

Dans ce chapitre, Drago et Hermione nous font entrer dans leur intimité. Vous verrez également la première lettre. Du fait des limitations du site, les lettres sont simplement indiquées en italique et les parties censurées sont signalées par des […]. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une bonne lecture.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** : _Juju_ et _Yzeute_ : Merci pour vos reviews et voici la suite. Bonne lecture. _The Fraidieponge_ : Tant de questions, la seule à laquelle je peux répondre pour le moment c'est : Hermione et Drago. Le Ministère commence effectivement à se bouger les choses. J'espère que ce que tu découvriras par la suite te plaira toujours autant.

* * *

 **10 septembre 2001 (lundi)**

Un rayon de lumière traversa timidement les persiennes de la chambre pour venir se poser sur le visage endormi d'une jeune sorcière. Doucement elle ouvrit ses yeux couleur chocolat et s'étira avec un grand sourire. Elle s'extirpa délicatement du lit et commença à fredonner un des airs à la mode tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Elle commença à préparer le petit déjeuner, tout en dansant à travers la pièce.

Elle était en train de casser les œufs au-dessus de la poêle quand un corps chaud vint se coller dans son dos. Deux bras l'enlacèrent et elle sentit qu'on lui déposait de légers baisers à la base du cou. Son corps frissonna sans qu'elle sache si elle devait attribuer cette réaction au doux corps de l'homme contre elle ou à sa barbe naissante qui lui chatouillait la nuque. Avec un sourire, elle se retourna et lui fit face.

Les yeux bleus de l'homme étaient encore bouffis de sommeil, et son visage était encore un peu grognon d'avoir dû se tirer du lit. Elle n'en prit pas ombrage, habituée à le voir comme ça : si certains étaient du matin, il n'en faisait définitivement pas parti. Après un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres, elle lui fit signe de s'installer et le rejoignit peu après. Comme à chaque fois, il était plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il poussait le vice jusqu'à faire envoyer chez elle. La sorcière poussa un petit soupir d'agacement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à lire ce torchon tous les jours, dit-elle en se servant du café.

\- Certains articles sont drôles quand on les prend au second degré Mione, répondit-il en lui souriant.

\- Ose me dire que lire l'annonce de la mort de ta sœur dans le journal était drôle, réplique-t-elle les sourcils froncés.

\- Ginny l'a pris avec le sourire.

\- C'est facile de sourire quand tu es en vacances sur une plage paradisiaque lorsque l'on annonce ta mort. »

Il tenta de la dérider en lui faisant un clin d'œil, mais son visage était toujours aussi crispé. Elle sentit ensuite un pied nu venir à l'encontre de sa jambe sous la table. Il usait décidément de tous les charmes à sa portée de si bon matin. Il reprit la parole pour la complimenter.

« Tu es si belle quand tu t'emportes comme ça. J'ai l'impression de te revoir à l'école quand tu te préparais à affronter le monde. »

Son regard était si tendre et amoureux qu'elle ne put que céder et répondre à son sourire. Elle était si heureuse sous ses yeux et gestes tendres qu'elle ne pouvait que fondre. Apparemment satisfait de lui, il se leva, l'embrassa délicatement et débarrassa son assiette. La brune eut juste le temps de se demander comment il avait fait pour avaler son petit déjeuner aussi vite.

« Il faut que je file, je suis en retard. Je prendrai ma douche dans les vestiaires. Tu viens toujours chez moi ce soir ?

\- Oui, j'apporterai le dessert que tu as boudé hier soir, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Je te laisse le journal, l'article en page 3 devrait te plaire. »

Elle allait lui répondre que c'était inutile, mais ses lèvres étaient déjà occupées et son souffle déjà coupé par un baiser passionné. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le rouquin avait transplané. Elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, regardant la place qu'occupait l'homme de sa vie quelques minutes auparavant. Tous les matins se ressemblaient et elle ne pouvait que se blâmer de ne pas l'avoir réveillé plus tôt pour profiter de sa présence un peu plus longtemps avant que le devoir ne l'appelle.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant vainement de les discipliner, et attrapa le fameux quotidien. La jeune femme essaya de faire abstraction des gros titres qui clignotaient et des photos sensationnalistes de la une. Elle l'ouvrit à la page concernée. Le titre, en lettre capitale, défilait autours de l'article :

 _AVEC CE NOUVEAU DÉCRET, LE MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE NOUS PROUVE QUE LA VIE DES CRIMINELS EST PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE CELLE DE LA POPULATION SORCIÈRE  
_

Hermione soupira et reposa le journal. Ce titre était l'illustration même de ce qu'elle soutenait à Ron. Il était la preuve que ce torchon avait abandonné sa tâche d'information de la communauté sorcière. Décidant néanmoins de faire confiance au rouquin, elle parcourut rapidement l'article et se promit de chercher plus d'informations sur ce nouveau décret n°2001-09-342, car il avait titillé son attention.

 **~.~.~**

Du bruit, et encore du bruit, voilà comment il était tiré de ses cauchemars tous les matins. Il ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, il savait exactement ce qui l'entourait. A la place, il laissa son esprit dériver et imaginer qu'il était ailleurs, que ces bruits n'existaient pas, qu'il était seul… Malheureusement, il ne put rester dans le déni plus d'une dizaine de minutes.

« Drago ! Drago ! l'appelait la voix de son codétenu avec insistance.

\- Ferme-la Greg ! cracha-t-il à son intention. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le faux-plafond moisi de sa cellule. Il y avait exactement 324 plaques sur ce plafond. 324 foutues plaques qui composaient sa principale distraction. On lui tapota sur le bras et le sorcier blond finit par tourner la tête vers Gregory en prenant soin de lui réserver le regard le plus froid qu'il avait en réserve.

« Par Salazar Greg, fous moi la paix ! Y'a que ça à faire ici. Laisse-moi dormir, ça m'évitera de finir cinglé comme la Loufoca, rouspéta-t-il en retournant son regard vers le plafond. »

De toute évidence, Gregory avait d'autres projets en tête car il ne s'avoua pas vaincu : il tira sur sa maigre couverture pour le motiver. Drago avait très envie de lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure pour lui faire passer le goût de recommencer. Mais il se retint, ne voulant pas donner du grain à moudre à ses détracteurs à l'extérieur de cette prison.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux aujourd'hui ? On dirait un rat face à une montagne de détritus putrides. Touche-toi, fais quelque chose, mais laisse-moi en dehors de ça.

\- Boucle-la et lève-toi. Faut que tu lises la Gazette ce matin.

\- Mais je n'en ai rien à foutre de ce torchon. Ils ne sont bons qu'à écrire des stupidités. C'est à se demander où ils trouvent leurs pseudo-journalistes.

\- Oh, la semaine dernière, ils ont fait un article super drôle sur Cyrus avant sa libération. On s'est quand même bien bidonné. »

Drago se tut, sachant que cette discussion ne menait à rien. Elle n'avait encore jamais mené à quelque chose de productif, et pourtant ils avaient la même conversation depuis que le ministère avait eu cette idée idiote : fournir un exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier à tous les détenus d'Azkaban.

En désespoir de cause, il se leva et passa la main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de leur donner une forme acceptable. Il savait que c'était peine perdue, mais ce geste réflexe le rassurait et lui laissait l'illusion qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait le déchet que la société sorcière aurait aimé qu'il soit. C'était sa petite rébellion à lui. La seule qu'il se permettait encore d'avoir.

Dès qu'il fut sur ses pieds, il tendit la main à Gregory qui y fourra le journal. Il était ouvert sur la page qui semblait sur le point de lui fournir un orgasme. Drago s'attendait presque à y trouver une photo d'un mannequin ou d'une chanteuse qui l'aurait mis en émoi. Mais le contenu de l'article était tout autre.

 _AVEC CE NOUVEAU DÉCRET, LE MINISTÈRE DE LA MAGIE NOUS PROUVE QUE LA VIE DES CRIMINELS EST PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE CELLE DE LA POPULATION SORCIÈRE  
_

 _La société sorcière est en droit de se poser des questions sur le ministre de la magie en place depuis la fin de la guerre. Après de nombreux décrets pour améliorer la vie des détenus d'Azkaban, le nouveau texte demande aux honnêtes sorciers de notre pays de les aider. Ce nouveau décret propose à tous les sorciers libres d'aider bénévolement des repris de justices, des criminels dangereux._

 _Le ministère de la magie semble penser que ces criminels enfermés à la prison, à vie pour certains, ont le droit à plus d'égard que nos enfants. Les crèches promises par le Ministère n'ont toujours pas été ouvertes, alors que ce nouveau décret est déjà prêt à entrer en vigueur. De nombreux sorciers sont attendus dès aujourd'hui au secrétariat juridique pour s'inscrire au nouveau programme d'aide à la réinsertion des condamnés hôtes des établissements ministériels d'incarcération, dit P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.._

 _Le programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. permet à des détenus condamnés de recevoir du courrier de personnes libres et innocentes. La rédaction de la Gazette est inquiète pour ses lecteurs et espère qu'aucun mal ne leur sera fait. Nous ne pouvons que nous rappeler de l'évasion du tristement célèbre Sirius Black et de ses amis, qui ont mis à sac notre société. Nous ne pensons pas que de telles personnes méritent de s'installer dans la vie de nos lecteurs._

 _Chers lecteurs, si vous souhaitez nous faire part de vos inquiétudes ou des problèmes que rencontrent certains de vos proches, n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer vos hiboux. La Gazette du Sorcier à votre bonheur et votre confort à cœur._

 _Votre dévoué Sigmund Grell_

Drago regarda Gregory interloqué.

« C'est quoi cette histoire ?

\- Y'a un nouveau décret qu'est sorti. On va pouvoir recevoir du courrier, enfin si on veut. »

Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment ce que c'était que toute cette histoire. Il chercha des informations plus précises dans le journal, mais n'en trouva évidemment aucune. Vu le niveau du quotidien, il aurait presque préféré recevoir le Chicaneur, là au moins il aurait pu en rire. Un peu de folie lui permettrait de s'évader, au moins par la pensée, de cette cellule et du quotidien bien trop répétitif du cadre carcéral.

« Alors, tu vas t'inscrire ? lui demanda Greg en le sortant de ses pensées.

\- Comment ça m'inscrire ?

\- Si tu veux recevoir du courrier, faut t'inscrire. C'est pas une obligation.

\- Je vais pas m'inscrire, ça sert à rien ce truc, rétorqua-t-il agacé.

\- Je pense qu'il faut que je m'inscrive. Ça fera bien dans mon dossier l'année prochaine quand je demanderai à sortir en anticipé. Et puis, ça peut pas être si terrible. Ça fera toujours un peu de distraction. »

Le sorcier blond ne pouvait que reconnaitre que son codétenu avait raison. Ces lettres pourraient lui servir de distraction pour oublier quelques instants le faux plafond, les bruits désagréables, les journées répétitives. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de temps pour prendre une décision.

« Je vais m'inscrire. »

 **~.~.~**

Dès que ses cours de la matinée furent terminés, Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque de l'université pour en savoir plus sur ce fameux décret. La jeune sorcière connaissait les rayonnages de droit magiques sur le bout de doigts et trouva facilement ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle lut très rapidement le texte et trouva l'idée brillante. Ron avait raison, ce programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. était fait pour elle.

Elle envoya un hibou au grand rouquin pour l'avertir qu'elle passerait au ministère avant de le rejoindre chez lui et qu'elle arriverait plus tard qu'à l'accoutumée. Son double cours de l'après-midi sembla durer une éternité, et elle crut même pendant un moment que le temps s'était arrêté. Elle était si pressée de s'inscrire à ce programme qu'elle ne prêtait qu'une attention limitée à l'enseignant qui décrivait les différents types de textes qu'ils verraient dans son enseignement ce semestre. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un cours introductif et non d'une leçon technique. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir faire quelque chose pour améliorer le sort des gens autour d'elle. Depuis la S.A.L.E, elle n'avait jamais perdu ses objectifs de vue et elle cherchait toujours de nouvelles entreprises pour se rendre utile après la fin de la guerre. Son entourage ne pourrait qu'être content, de cette manière-là au moins elle ne se mettrait pas en danger.

Une fois le dernier cours de la journée achevé, elle prit le réseau de cheminée pour se rendre au Ministère. Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de ranger tous ses parchemins de notes au fond de son sac, si bien que certains avaient été tachés de suie par endroit lors du déplacement. Tout en marchant d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée, elle se demanda quel sort serait le plus approprié pour retirer les taches sans faire disparaitre l'encre. Elle pourrait toujours le demander à Molly lors du prochain repas dominical, elle savait que la sorcière connaissait tous les sorts possibles en matière de récurage.

Elle fut rapidement orientée vers le service judiciaire qui s'occupait d'enregistrer les inscriptions des participants au programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.. En arrivant, la secrétaire, débordée, se contenta de lui tendre un questionnaire recouvrant 60cm de parchemin, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Hermione attrapa une plume dans son sac, refusant d'utiliser les plumes baveuses et fatiguées que lui avait proposées la secrétaire. Une bonne plume était essentielle pour avoir une écriture soignée et facilement lisible. Elle sortit également un livre pour lui servir de support, aucun bureau n'étant prévu dans la salle où elle était. Elle s'appliqua religieusement à remplir le questionnaire. L'étudiante avait l'impression de jouer sa participation au programme à chaque question, et elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas solliciter un entretien avec Kingsley pour être certaine de ne pas avoir fait de faute rédhibitoire.

Elle finit par rendre le questionnaire complété. Au guichet du secrétariat, une nouvelle personne avait pris le relais depuis le moment où elle avait retiré le document. En regardant la pendule, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait mis une heure et demi pour répondre à la soixantaine de questions.

« Tout est en ordre. Voici différents documents que vous devez lire, signer et nous retourner en même temps que votre première lettre. Quand pensez-vous nous les apporter ? demanda l'agent ministériel.

\- Rapidement, répondit-elle un peu déboussolée. »

Elle n'avait pas trouvé de meilleure réponse à lui fournir. Elle ramassa tous les parchemins que lui avait tendu la sorcière face à elle et se dépêcha de rejoindre l'atrium pour pouvoir transplaner chez elle. Sur le chemin, elle ne put s'empêcher de lire tous les documents pour les retenir. Tout lui semblait très réfléchi et bien encadré. Même si l'accueil n'avait pas été très chaleureux, elle était ravie d'avoir entrepris les démarches.

Elle arriva chez elle bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Un courrier reposait dans sa boîte à hibou à proximité de la fenêtre. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de Ron.

 _Je suppose que tu es encore au Ministère. Il se fait tard, je vais manger. Demain on va sur le terrain et je dois me coucher tôt. Viens demain soir à la maison, ça sera mieux._

 _Je t'aime,_

 _Ron_

Hermione était un peu agacée par ce message, bien qu'elle sache que c'était complètement hypocrite de sa part. Elle devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était tard et c'était mieux pour lui qu'elle ne le rejoigne pas. Elle réchauffa un plat qui trainait dans son frigo et s'installa à son bureau. Elle se saisit de sa plume préférée et d'un parchemin d'une jolie teinte verte qui lui rappelait les forêts automnales. Finalement, ce contretemps était un mal pour un bien. Il lui permettrait dès à présent d'écrire sa première lettre.

C'est avec un grand sourire au visage qu'Hermione prit sa plume et un parchemin pour écrire à un détenu dont elle ne savait encore rien.

 **~.~.~**

 **22 octobre 2001 (lundi)**

Les bruits d'explosion résonnaient tout autour de lui. Il sentait le souffle dû aux retours de sort soulever ses cheveux et sa cape. Le bruit fut de plus en plus étouffé à mesure qu'un autre son encore plus glaçant prenait de l'ampleur : le sifflement d'un serpent, le sifflement de Son serpent. Il l'entendait à gauche, à droite, derrière lui, mais il ne le voyait pas. Il ne le voyait jamais. Il sentit une pointe froide se planter dans ses omoplates.

Et progressivement, le bruissement du serpent fut mélangé à des bruits plus mécaniques : des cliquetis sans aucun sens. Il sentit qu'on s'enroulait autour de son bras. Une sensation de contact désagréable et inattendue. Mais il resta immobile. Il restait toujours immobile, refusant de céder à la peur qui grandissait en lui. Et finalement, il reprit pied et comprit. Il comprit que cette scène n'avait jamais eu lieu ailleurs que dans son cerveau.

Ces bruits, toujours ces bruits… Il ouvrit les yeux et les vit : les 324 plaques de faux-plafonds. Ces 324 plaques qui l'empêchaient de penser lorsqu'il les recomptait pour la énième fois. Ces 324 plaques qui lui permettait de garder contact avec la réalité lorsqu'il sentait son esprit lui échapper. Ses yeux étaient à peine ouvert, qu'il réalisa que la sensation désagréable sur son bras était toujours là. Il voulut secouer le secouer, mais il rencontra une résistance. En tournant son regard en direction de la menace, le détenu vit que Greg le dévisageait. Il grogna à son encontre :

« Tu pouvais pas me laisser dormir ?! C'est trop compliqué à comprendre ?

\- Il fait jour et ils vont bientôt ouvrir les portes des cellules.

\- Comme tous les jours Greg… Et comme tous les jours j'essaie de dormir sans que tu viennes me faire chier.

\- Mais Bart a entendu de l'agitation ce matin. Apparemment les gardiens préparent un truc. On peut pas louper ça. »

Pendant le court échange, Drago s'était levé. Il se demanda rapidement quelle pourrait être la meilleure manière de faire comprendre à Gregory que son sommeil, bien qu'agité, était sa seule échappatoire à l'enfer de cette prison. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son codétenu n'avait aucune mémoire ou ne faisait de toute façon aucun effort dans ce sens.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi enthousiaste de tout… soupira Drago. »

Bien que la question soit complètement rhétorique, le sorcier blond pouvait voir dans le regard de son ami qu'il cherchait comment apporter une réponse. Son cas était définitivement désespéré.

Avant que Greg n'ait trouvé de répartie, la porte à côté d'eux disparut leur signalant qu'il était l'heure pour eux d'accéder au réfectoire. Tous les détenus de rangs moyens enfermés dans le même couloir qu'eux sortirent de leur cellule. Certains plus pressés que d'autre, comme si le fait d'être le premier à pénétrer dans le réfectoire leur garantirait une meilleure qualité de nourriture. Le repas serait infect quoi qu'il arrive.

Greg, bien sûr, fut dans les premiers à sortir des cellules et Drago le perdit vite de vue. Il en profita pour frotter son bras. L'intrusion de Greg dans son espace personnel lui donnait la chair de poule. Il savait pourtant qu'il n'avait plus d'espace personnel, plus depuis qu'il avait été condamné à purger une peine à Azkaban. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner sa fierté. Il passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux dans une vaine tentative de les discipliner. Son geste le faisait sourire, mais ça ne suffisait pas, ce matin-là, à lui redonner du baume au cœur.

Suivant les autres détenus, il sortit de sa cellule et se dirigea comme à l'accoutumée vers le réfectoire : seul chemin disponible à cette heure matinale. Trainant des pieds, il avançait à la baguette automatique. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait le trajet, il avait arrêté de s'étonner de quoi que ce soit. Mais quelque chose était différent ce jour-là, quelque chose sortait de l'ordinaire. Et il s'en aperçut en arrivant dans le réfectoire.

Trois gardiens surveillaient les portes d'entrée. Il n'y avait jamais de gardiens à cet endroit, jamais depuis son arrivée. Ces trois gardiens n'avaient pas de baguettes sur eux, ils n'en portaient pas en présence des prisonniers et pourtant, tous s'agglutinaient à leur niveau. Drago attendit plus ou moins patiemment que l'attroupement se termine pour s'approcher : hors de question d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Progressivement les détenus s'espacèrent et reprirent leurs habitudes et le jeune homme put s'approcher des gardiens. Le plus petit des trois tenait une corbeille en osier comme il n'en avait jamais vue. Dans cette corbeille reposait des parchemins froissés. Lorsqu'il approcha de la corbeille, un autre gardien vérifia son tatouage numéroté et tapota la corbeille avec une plume.

« Sers-toi Malfoy, mais rappelle-toi, c'est le courrier qui choisit son sorcier. »

Ils se mirent tous à rigoler comme s'il s'agissait de la blague de l'année. Drago préféra les ignorer et reporta son attention sur la corbeille et les enveloppes déposées à l'intérieur. L'une d'entre elles attira son attention car le support utilisé était vert pâle, ce qui le faisait sortir du lot. Il l'attrapa et partit sans demander son reste.

Il récupéra son repas et rejoignit Gregory qui avait lui aussi un parchemin dans ses mains. Il semblait extatique, comme si ce document était la réponse à toutes les questions qu'il se posait, et Merlin sait qu'elles sont nombreuses.

« C'est le courrier du programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. ! »

Drago reporta son attention sur le parchemin qu'il avait en main et essaya de deviner s'il était gage de bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Il avait de nombreuses fois songé au programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. depuis début septembre, mais il avait fini par se dire qu'il s'agissait d'une blague particulièrement cruelle de la part du ministère et qu'ils ne recevraient jamais de courrier. Pourtant ce qu'il tenait dans sa main était bien tangible.

Le blond ne s'éternisa pas dans le réfectoire et rejoignit rapidement sa cellule. Habituellement, les détenus profitaient des temps de repas pour discuter et ne pas tourner en rond dans l'espace restreint qui leur était alloué, mais cette fois-ci la plupart d'entre eux préféra regagner sa cellule, impatient de découvrir ce que le ministère leur avait réservé. Dès qu'il arriva dans son espace, il prit place sur son couchage qui était en hauteur. Ce point culminant lui donnait la fausse impression d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Bien que l'intimité soit un concept tout relatif en prison.

Drago prit une grande inspiration et déplia délicatement le courrier. Depuis son arrivée à Azkaban, c'était son premier contact avec l'extérieur. Il se sentait fébrile et un peu tendu, ne sachant pas quoi attendre de ce simple bout de papier. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant le courrier c'est que des blocs noirs obstruaient le parchemin à certains endroits, l'empêchant de déchiffrer ce qui avait été écrit à l'origine : la censure du ministère certainement. La seconde chose qu'il vit ce fut la date précédée d'un carré noir : sûrement la localisation de son correspondant.

 _[….], le 10 septembre 2001_

Cette lettre avait été rédigée le jour même de la parution du décret. Le correspondant en question n'avait pas perdu de temps, mais comment expliqué qu'il avait fallu plus d'un mois au ministère pour la lui donner. Il ne fallait tout de même tant de temps pour mettre ces horribles cadres noirs sur le courrier. Ils étaient si laids et disgracieux qu'un moldu de 4 ans aurait fait mieux, il en était certain.

 _Au détenu qui lira cette lettre,_

 _Aujourd'hui, le Ministère a annoncé le lancement du programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. et il m'a semblé évident que je devais y participer. J'ai toujours trouvé important de s'inquiéter du sort des personnes oubliées par la société. Les minorités ont autant le droit que les autres à l'attention de tous, ainsi qu'à notre respect. J'espère que notre correspondance vous sera utile._

Il ne voyait pas en quoi participer à ce programme était une évidence, mais il espérait que son correspondant ne regretterait pas son choix en comprenant à qui il avait à faire. Peut-être était-ce même un membre du ministère que Drago avait tiré de la corbeille. Il était encore plus énervé après ces bureaucrates en lisant ce courrier : quelle utilité !

Il n'appréciait pas vraiment être traité de personne oubliée. Il avait plutôt l'impression que la société sorcière n'était pas prête de l'oublier, ni lui, ni son patronyme. Il n'appréciait pas non plus être rabaissé au rang de minorité. Pour le jeune homme, il était hors de question être réduit au simple statut de prisonnier. Il était bien plus que ça.

 _J'ai lu en détail les documents fournis par le Ministère et je vais essayer de répondre au mieux à leur demande : « parler de la vie de tous les jours et des modifications récentes de la société »._

 _Je me présente, sans donner mon nom, ça irait certainement à l'encontre des règles d'anonymat. J'ai [..] ans, j'en aurais [..] d'ici quelques jours. J'ai étudié à Poudlard, comme la plupart des sorciers anglais, donc vous devez vous en douter. Depuis que j'ai eu mes ASPICs, je suis un cursus de droit magique appliqué à l'université sorcière de [….]._

Il était bien avancé sur son interlocuteur. Il ne savait ni son sexe, ni son âge, ni rien du tout à part qu'il était allé à Poudlard comme tous les sorciers de ce pays. Et pire que tout, vu son cursus scolaire, il s'agissait certainement d'un futur avocat, ou d'un autre truc du genre. A défaut de déjà travailler pour le ministère, il en prenait le chemin. Ceci dit, il avait un peu de chance dans son malheur. Si son correspondant était étudiant, ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge.

 _Ma vie de tous les jours est donc assez routinière : aller en cours, rentrer chez moi, préparer le repas et réviser en mangeant la plupart du temps. En me lisant, je m'aperçois que ma vie n'est pas très passionnante. Heureusement, j'ai des amis très proches qui m'obligent à sortir de ce quotidien. Ils se moquent souvent de moi parce que je suis trop plongée dans mes livres, mais je sais qu'au fond ça ne les dérange pas tant que ça. Et puis, ça leur a été utile quand nous étions à Poudlard, donc ils seraient gonflés de s'en plaindre réellement._

Drago n'était pas certain que ça ne soit pas lié à une faute d'orthographe, mais son correspondant était peut-être une correspondante. Il relut le début du courrier pour tâcher d'y dénicher un autre indice, mais il n'en trouva aucun. Il se sentait tel un détective en quête d'informations que le ministère aurait laissé passer. C'était peut-être ridicule, mais ça lui donnait une motivation pour continuer à lire.

La description de ses journées routinières et de ses amis le fit sourire. Cette fille semblait prendre ses études très à cœur et avoir des amis : des choses simples. Il se dit que sa vie aurait pu être comme ça si tout ce qui avait eu lieu ne s'était pas produit. Avec des si, on pourrait rendre les inferis à la vie, et il avait depuis longtemps fait le deuil de sa liberté et de sa jeunesse.

 _Je vis dans un studio que je loue à proximité de mon université. Il est petit, mais il y a tout le confort nécessaire. Après ma dernière à Poudlard, j'ai appris à me passer du superflu. On n'a besoin de peu de choses pour vivre tranquillement. J'ai une cuisine relativement bien équipée, mon lit pliable me permet de recevoir du monde et ma boîte à hibou est facile à atteindre. Il est même équipé d'une cheminée pour pouvoir me déplacer lorsque c'est nécessaire. Elle est un peu volumineuse, ce que je trouve un peu dommage. Mais je l'utilise peu, uniquement pour aller chez mes plus proches amis. Pour la vie de tous les jours, je peux aller à l'université et faire mes courses à pied. Ce qui est plutôt agréable._

Sa correspondante n'avait certainement pas vu la salle de bains des préfets pour dire que la vie à Poudlard l'avait préparée à se passer du superflu. Néanmoins, son petit studio, comme elle l'appelait, lui semblait très accueillant. Avant d'atterrir à Azkaban, il n'aurait jamais pu s'en contenter, mais à présent, cela lui semblait être aussi bien qu'un immense manoir. La vie en prison lui aura au moins appris à mettre les choses en perspective.

 _Concernant la vie dans la société sorcière d'après-guerre… Je connaissais mal la société sorcière avant la guerre. Tant qu'on ne participe pas activement à la vie de la collectivité et qu'on n'y est pas immergé, c'est difficile de réellement se rendre compte. Même actuellement, je gravite dans des sphères plutôt restreintes entre ma vie étudiante et mes contacts avec mes amis de Poudlard. De mon point de vue, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que les choses aient tant changées mais comme je l'ai dit avant, je ne suis pas forcément le meilleur juge. En réalité, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi écrire, je suppose que je pourrais répondre à vos questions si vous en avez._

Des questions sur la société il n'en avait aucune et n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Cette société l'avait condamné à rester enfermé pendant les meilleures années de sa vie. Mais il trouvait tout de même étrange que sa correspondante soit aussi ignare. Avait-elle grandi enfermée dans une tour ? Était-elle une de ces Serdaigle qui ne sortaient jamais ni de leurs livres, ni de leurs devoirs ? Cela pourrait expliquer des choses…

 _Pour une première lettre, je suppose que c'est assez. Je vais conclure sur quelques questions._

 _Avez-vous été à Poudlard ? Avez-vous fait des études après ?_

 _Avez-vous vécu la guerre ou êtes-vous à Azkaban depuis trop longtemps ?_

 _N'êtes-vous pas trop déçu(e) de devoir correspondre avec une jeune étudiante ?_

Ces questions étaient quand même bien personnelles pour s'adresser à un inconnu. Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas besoin de se creuser la tête pour savoir quoi répondre.

 _Passez une bonne journée,_

 _La jeune étudiante_

Drago replia le parchemin précieusement et passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux. Finalement, ce courrier avait du bon. Peut-être que cette Serdaigle était une fanatique de livres, mais elle avait pris le temps d'écrire un courrier assez long et avait l'air de s'intéresser à lui. Et ce qui lui plaisait plus que tout, c'est que malgré la censure du ministère, il avait déjà réussi à glaner pas mal d'information sur sa correspondante. Rien que pour ça, il jubilait intérieurement.

Le détenu voulut mettre immédiatement son plan en branle pour obtenir plus d'information encore sur « La jeune étudiante », mais il n'avait ni plume ni parchemin à disposition. A la place, il prit son mal en patience, relisant la lettre à ses heures perdues au lieu de compter les fichues 324 plaques du faux-plafond. Le mercredi suivant, les gardes leur fournirent enfin le matériel pour répondre à leur courrier et Drago eut un moment d'hésitation avant de coucher ses mots sur le papier. Après une grande inspiration, Il se lança et fit courir la plume sur le papier.

* * *

 _Et voilà qui conclue ce premier chapitre._

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _Comment trouvez-vous la relation d'Hermione et Ron ?_

 _Imaginiez-vous Drago en prison à l'issue de la saga HP ?_

 _Et surtout, que pensez-vous qu'il se passera par la suite ?_

 _Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et devrait être posté dans une dizaine de jours. Je remercie à nouveau chaudement Bewitch_Tales et Haraban pour leur relecture et j'attends avec impatience de découvrir vos avis._


	3. Chapitre 2 - 2001

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Merci à tous pour vos 17 reviews ! Waou ! Vous êtes géniaux. J'ai adoré lire vos réactions, vos questions, j'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il devrait apporter des réponses à certains d'entre vous.

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes** : _Sabou_ : J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu continueras à la trouver originale. Si tu as de bonnes fics épistolaires à conseiller, n'hésite pas à me le dire. _Guest_ : Merci pour la review. Bonne lecture. _Juju_ : La censure fonctionne dans les deux sens. Hermione ne peut pas avoir d'informations sur son correspondant non plus. J'avoue avoir voulu redorer un peu le portrait qu'en fait JKR sans dénaturé le personnage de Goyle. _Garfield_ : Waou ! Merci pour ta très longue review. Je suis plutôt stressée de partager une dramione aussi ambitieuse mais je suis ravie que ça plaise. Les répétitions, c'est mon problème principal quand j'écris (quand ma bêta me renvoie mes chapitres, ils sont surlignés de partout à cause de ça), mais je progresse. Pour les journalistes, j'ai essayé de pas écrire un vrai torchon, je me suis juste mis à la place des journalistes de la Gazette qui ont apparemment une ligne éditoriale très protectionniste. Concernant les enveloppes et le choix des correspondants : en gros, pour la première lettre les détenus ont pioché au hasard, mais par la suite, ils auront des courriers attribués pour permettre un vrai échange. Donc Drago correspondra toujours avec Hermione.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 / 30 novembre 2001 (vendredi)**

Son dernier cours de la semaine s'était achevé depuis quelques minutes et Hermione rangeait tranquillement ses plumes et parchemins avant de quitter l'immense amphithéâtre. Autour d'elle, la plupart de ses camarades s'étaient déjà précipités hors de la salle, pressés de profiter de leur week-end. Elle avait d'ailleurs dû supporter les bavardages incessants des deux sorcières installées derrière elle et connaissait tout de leur programme à venir. Leur frivolité l'avait mise en colère.

Hermione prenait ses cours très à cœur et ne comprenait pas la désinvolture de ses camarades de promotion à ce sujet. Elle avait compris le désintérêt de Ron et Harry vis-à-vis de certaines matières inutiles à Poudlard : peut-on faire plus inutile que la divination ? Mais elle pensait qu'en entamant sa quatrième année d'étude à la fac, elle serait entourée de personnes aussi passionnées qu'elle. De sorciers avides d'en apprendre toujours plus et pas de Lavande en puissance, plus préoccupées par les couleurs du nouveau vernis magique à la mode que par le discours des enseignants.

Elle attacha ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval floue et mis son sac sur l'épaule. Elle fit un signe à son professeur d'histoire du droit et des institutions avant de quitter la salle. A l'extérieur, elle prit le temps de profiter du soleil déclinant sur les bâtiments de l'université. Elle aimait regarder les couleurs qui illuminaient le campus à ce moment-là. Cela agissait comme un palier de décompression pour l'étudiante avant de regagner son appartement et ses tâches ménagères.

Hermione ne s'attarda pas très longtemps en cette fin d'après-midi car sa soirée s'annonçait chargée : elle devait finir de mettre ses affaires dans des cartons en prévision de son déménagement du week-end à venir. Elle voulait les finir avant que Ron ne la rejoigne. Il s'était proposé de l'aider pour aller plus vite. Elle n'avait pas eu le cœur de refuser. Mais une partie d'elle-même, qu'elle tentait de faire taire, ne voulait pas que son petit-ami fasse de carton. Il était bien trop maladroit et brouillon, il risquait de mal emballer un objet et que ce dernier casse lors du transport.

Ce déménagement mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Elle avait vécu seule depuis la fin de leur dernière année à Poudlard et elle appréciait cette indépendance rudement acquise. Elle travaillait dur pour garder sa bourse sorcière et pouvoir vivre dans ce studio et il était, pour elle, un symbole de sa réussite. Mais lorsque Ron lui avait dit qu'il devenait ridicule de payer deux loyers alors qu'ils étaient toujours chez l'un ou l'autre, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'argument logique à lui répondre. Elle s'apprêtait donc à déménager dès le lendemain dans l'appartement de Ron avant qu'ils ne trouvent un nouveau logement ensemble.

Hermione ne pouvait nier qu'elle était heureuse de ce changement. Elle voulait se projeter avec Ron et voir leur relation évoluer. Elle avait envie de se réveiller tous les jours à ses côtés, de partager les placards et même les factures. Pour ce dernier point, Hermione était encore inquiète de la logistique à mettre en place, mais ce n'était qu'un petit détail. Elle allait habiter avec l'homme de sa vie. Ils allaient arrêter d'être en permanence entre deux portes et de se disputer pour savoir chez qui ils iraient le week-end. L'avenir s'annonçait donc radieux.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas vu que le soleil avait eu le temps de se coucher et qu'elle était à présent en retard sur son programme. Elle transplana rapidement dans son studio et posa son sac au milieu des cartons qui envahissaient la pièce. Elle était fière de l'organisation de son espace, mais ne comprenait pas comment elle se retrouvait avec autant de boites. Elle n'aurait jamais cru posséder tant d'affaires, à croire qu'il en apparaissait en permanence.

Avant de se remettre à la préparation de son déménagement, Hermione mit de l'eau à bouillir pour se faire un thé et alla à sa boite à hibou pour relever son courrier. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la fenêtre, elle fut surprise de voir qu'une enveloppe rouge frappée du sceau du ministère trônait sur la pile. Elle eut peur un instant qu'il ne s'agit d'une beuglante avant de se contredire elle-même : une beuglante devait être remise en main propre, et le ministère n'envoyait pas ce type de courrier.

Elle vérifia le reste de la pile : une facture pour le ramonage de la cheminée, un mot de Ron pour lui dire qu'il serait en retard à cause d'un entrainement qui avait mal tourné, et deux pubs pour de nouveaux services de livraison par hibou. Elle les posa sur le plan de travail de sa cuisine et ouvrit l'enveloppe intrigante en provenance du Ministère de la Magie. A l'intérieur, il y avait une petite note et un long parchemin jaunâtre.

 _ **Cher(e) participant(e) au programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.,**_

 _ **Le Ministère certifie que le courrier que vous venez de recevoir est sûr. Vous ne risquez rien à l'ouvrir**_ _ **.**_

Hermione eut envie de lever les yeux au ciel à la lecture de ce petit mot, mais elle ne le fit pas plus intriguée par le second papier. Cela faisait plus de deux mois et demi qu'elle avait déposé son courrier et les documents associés au Ministère et elle avait fini par penser que son inscription n'était pas valide : qu'ils avaient trop de participants, que sa lettre n'était pas assez bien ou qu'elle s'était trompée en remplissant le dossier de candidature. Mais non, cette lettre était la preuve qu'elle était bel et bien inscrite.

En prenant le parchemin dans ses mains, elle eut un instant le vertige à la pensée qu'un détenu, un criminel, avait pris le temps de lui répondre. Qu'elle allait discuter avec un inconnu dont elle ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban : preuve qu'il représentait un danger pour la société. Elle se demanda soudainement si toute cette histoire était une bonne idée et qu'elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de renoncer. Elle posa le parchemin sur le carton le plus proche d'elle, comme s'il lui brûlait les mains.

Hermione le regarda longuement, comme si quelque chose allait se produire. Elle saisit ensuite sa baguette magique et lança quelques sortilèges de détection sur le bout de papier, avant de se morigéner : si le Ministère n'avait rien trouvé, elle ne trouverait rien non plus avec ce genre de sorts. Elle se rappela ensuite qu'elle était une Gryffondor, et une sorcière brillante et qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre un parchemin. Elle le prit donc en main et l'ouvrit.

Rien ne se passa. Le parchemin ne lui sauta pas à la gorge. Le parchemin ne se mit à dégager un gaz toxique. Le parchemin ne se mit pas à parler. Il s'agissait seulement du plus banal des parchemins qu'elle ait jamais eu en main. Et finalement, elle se mit à dévorer le courrier comme si sa vie en dépendait.

 _Le 25 octobre 2001,_

Quand elle vit la date d'écriture de la lettre Hermione se posa beaucoup de questions : pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas écrit plus tôt et surtout pourquoi le ministère avait mis plus d'un mois pour lui faire parvenir cette lettre. Il ne leur fallait tout de même pas autant de temps pour lire une lettre et lancer trois sortilèges standards dessus…

 _A la jeune étudiante,_

 _Dans un premier temps, je vous remercie pour votre courrier et pour avoir pris la décision de vous inscrire au_ _P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.._ _Je ne pensais pas que des sorciers prendraient réellement le temps de participer à un programme de ce type. Qu'est-ce qui vous a décidé à vous inscrire ?_

C'était la première fois qu'elle recevait le courrier d'un étranger, et se demanda s'il était normal de poser des questions aussi personnelles à un inconnu. Ou peut-être était-ce étrange de considérer cette question comme personnelle. Après tout, il était légitime de demander ses motivations et surtout de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas mal intentionnée. Si Ginny s'était assurée de l'honnêteté de Tom Jeudusor avant de lui confier sa vie, l'histoire aurait peut-être été différente…

 _Je m'excuse également de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt, mais les courriers […..]. Je vous souhaite donc un très joyeux anniversaire en retard. Avez-vous fêté l'événement ?_

Cette question-là était définitivement personnelle ! Mais elle était néanmoins touchée de l'attention de son correspondant concernant son anniversaire. Cependant, ce qui attira son attention immédiatement, ce fut ce bloc noir au milieu du texte. Cela lui faisait l'effet du blanco qu'elle utilisait à l'école moldue lorsqu'elle apprenait à écrire. Le Ministère n'était-il pas capable de faire un travail un peu plus soigné ? Entre ça et le délai pour traiter son courrier, la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération commençait à douter de la compétence de l'équipe ministérielle chargée du P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 _Vous m'avez posé beaucoup de questions et fait preuve d'un grand amour de vos cours et des livres, du moins c'est ce qui ressortait de votre courrier. Vous me semblez très curieuse et je suppose que vous étiez à […] pendant votre scolarité._

L'incompétence du Ministère était à présent avérée pour Hermione. Certes, elle n'avait toujours rien appris sur son correspondant, mais il était évident que ce dernier supposait qu'elle appartenait à la maison de Rowena Serdaigle, le reste de la phrase ne faisait aucun doute en ce sens. La censure de ce mot était complètement illogique et ne remettait même pas en cause son anonymat. La brunette commença à se demander si son correspondant n'avait pas reçu qu'un gruyère à la place de son courrier.

 _Comme vous, j'ai fait mes études à Poudlard. Enfant, je souhaitais être dans une autre école, mais il faut croire qu'on n'échappe pas à son destin. Mes parents étaient en désaccord quant à l'établissement à choisir pour ma scolarité et ma mère a eu gain de cause : Poudlard. Je ne m'en plains pas, c'est une bonne école, mais certains détails me restent encore en travers de la gorge. A la suite de Poudlard, je n'ai pas fait d'études._

Hermione se demanda quelle famille refuserait d'envoyer son enfant à Poudlard. Peut-être un couple mixte : mère sorcière et père moldu. Ce dernier aurait pu refuser de voir son enfant partir aussi longtemps et aussi loin. Elle se demanda également à quelle maison son correspondant aurait pu appartenir. Pour le moment, aucun indice ne transparaissait de la lettre.

La sorcière se questionna également sur les détails auxquels ils faisaient allusion. Elle voyait bien certaines choses critiquables sur leur école. Certains enseignements n'avaient aucun intérêt : la divination n'était d'une utilité que très discutable, les cours de soin aux créatures magiques n'apprenaient rien… La séparation entre maisons avait finalement fait plus de mal que de bien. La gloire du Quidditch ne servait qu'à distraire les élèves des cours indispensables pour leur survie dans le monde des adultes… Finalement, la liste aurait pu être effectivement très longue.

 _Néanmoins, j'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette université sorcière. Le choix des cours est-il plus libre qu'à Poudlard ? Les cours ressemblent-ils seulement à ce qui est dispensé à l'école ? Y'a-t-il également des compétitions de Quidditch ?_

Encore un afficionado du Quidditch. Mais qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça ? A croire que la totalité de la société sorcière marchait sur la tête avec ce sport. Elle aurait tellement aimé discuter avec un sorcier de n'importe quel autre sport existant. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait parlé des jeux olympiques à Ron, il l'avait regardée comme si elle était une extraterrestre. En quoi était-ce si inconcevable que plusieurs sports existent et qu'ils présentent tous un intérêt différent ? Comment les sorciers avaient-ils fait pour ne pas penser à des compétitions de natation, voire même à un triathlon : nage, course et vol à balais ? L'étroitesse d'esprit de sa communauté était parfois déplorable.

 _Le studio que vous m'avez décrit parait être effectivement très agréable. Il doit sembler chaleureux et confortable après sept années passées à partager les dortoirs de vos camarades de classe. Je suppose que vous n'avez jamais eu accès aux salles de bain des préfets pour penser que Poudlard apprend à se passer du superflu. Peut-être viviez-vous dans un château encore plus grand avant votre entrée à l'école._

Hermione leva la tête et regarda autours d'elle les cartons qui s'amoncelaient. C'est vrai que son studio était très agréable, et qu'il allait lui manquer. Elle se demanda si peut-être son correspondant avait été un préfet lors de son passage à Poudlard. Il lui semblait peu probable qu'un ancien préfet se retrouve un jour en prison. Il avait certainement dû obtenir le mot de passe pour profiter d'un avantage qui ne lui revenait pas, comme Harry lors de leur quatrième année.

 _Dans votre courrier vous me questionnez sur la guerre. Je suppose que vous faites allusion au dernier conflit issu de la renaissance de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je n'étais pas en prison à l'époque et j'ai [….]. Vous me dites également ne pas pouvoir comparer la société sorcière avant et après. N'avez-vous pas de souvenirs de cette époque ? Votre entourage n'évoque-t-il jamais ce qui s'est passé ?_

Hermione se dit qu'elle pouvait revenir sur ses paroles. Le Ministère n'était pas si inefficace que cela dans sa censure. Elle pouvait voir que son correspondant n'avait pas trop étayé sa réponse, vu le peu d'espace censuré, mais cela suffit à attiser sa curiosité. Son correspondant avait-il participé à la guerre ? Dans quel camp ? Avait-il été emprisonné à cause de ses agissements pendant la guerre ?

La sorcière eut soudainement peur de correspondre avec un mangemort. Avec une des personnes responsables de tous les problèmes qui avaient jalonné son enfance et son adolescence. Mais elle se secoua la tête en se traitant d'imbécile : les mangemorts étaient exclus du programme car ils avaient été jugés et tous condamnés à des peines graves. Elle pouvait donc se rassurer.

 _Vous dites également qu'on ne connait pas la société sorcière avant d'y participer activement. Je crains de très mal la connaitre moi aussi dans ce cas. Si vous deviez la décrire à un moldu, qu'en diriez-vous ?_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en lisant ce paragraphe. Mais qui était son correspondant pour lui poser ce genre de question improbable. Certes, elle lui avait dit de la questionner, mais elle s'attendait plutôt à des questions sur le ministère, les commerces, les taxes ou n'importe quoi d'autre. Cette question, elle, demandait réflexion.

Et enfin, je ne suis pas du tout déçu de correspondre avec une étudiante. Je suppose que […] et je suis curieux de savoir comment se déroule la vie d'un étudiant sorcier.

Que quoi ? Qu'elle avait l'âge d'être sa fille ? Que ça justifiait sa naïveté de participer à ce programme ? Qu'elle avait mangé son jumeau maléfique à la naissance ? Elle décida de détester le ministère pour la laisser dans une telle incertitude.

 _Je vous prie de m'excuser si mes questions vous semblent déplacées, les relations sociales sont limitées là où je vis._

En lisant ces quelques mots, elle se demanda soudainement ce qu'étaient les conditions de vie à Azkaban. Elle savait par Harry, qui en avait longuement discuté avec Kingsley, que les conditions n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'avant-guerre où les détraqueurs régnaient sur la prison. Mais elle ne savait pas à quel point le Ministère était sérieux en disant vouloir réhumaniser ce lieu.

 _Je vous remercie encore pour votre courrier._

Le […..] détenu

Une fois sa lecture achevée, Hermione prit un peu de recul sur la lettre en la tenant à bout de bras, tentant de lire à travers les masques du Ministère, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Elle entama une seconde lecture du courrier. Un raclement de gorge provenant de derrière elle la fit sursauter. Elle tourna la tête et vit Ron qui la regardait en souriant. Ce dernier s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonsoir ma puce, tu relis une lettre d'un admirateur secret de notre jeunesse ?

\- Bonsoir Ron, répondit-elle, en se demandant combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée à l'appartement. Il s'agit de la réponse à mon courrier pour le P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

\- Oh, fit-il surpris. J'avais oublié que tu étais inscrite. Alors, il est sympa ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore difficile de juger sur un simple courrier. »

Ron hocha la tête et détourna le regard pour s'intéresser aux cartons de la jeune femme.

« Alors, qu'est-ce-que je dois emballer ? »

Hermione mit précautionneusement la lettre dans son sac à main, se promettant d'y répondre dès qu'elle aurait un moment après ce déménagement stressant.

 **~.~.~**

7 janvier 2002 (lundi)

Du bruit, encore du bruit. Immuablement, Drago était tiré de ses cauchemars par le fourmillement de la prison. Après tout ce temps enfermé, il aurait pu être habitué à ces sons répétitifs et maintenant familiers, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ces bruits nombreux qui entouraient maintenant son quotidien : le crépitement magique rappelant que la serrure de leur porte était belle et bien fermée, le vrombissement de la ventilation forcée des cellules, le grincement du lit de Cyrus dans le box d'à côté… Ils le rendaient tous fou.

Le jeune homme maintient ses paupières closes bien que son cerveau commençait déjà à s'éveiller. Il essaya de s'imaginer au bord de la plage, focalisant sur le ressac de la mer s'écrasant sur les rochers. Il étira ses pieds, les laissant sentir un sable chaud hypothétique. Les yeux fermés, il tentait de visualiser un paysage paradisiaque, mais il n'était jamais allé à la plage. Ses parents ne voulant pas perdre leur temps à ce genre d'activité farfelue et oisive. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce que cela pourrait-être et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas reçu, ne serait-ce qu'un rayon de soleil sur sa peau.

Il se résigna à ouvrir ses yeux et laisser la réalité l'étreindre. Il se redressa sur sa couchette et s'étonna de ne pas voir Gregory faire les cents pas à côté de lui. Après une grosse dispute, pour laquelle leurs geôliers avaient dû les séparer, son codétenu avait accepté l'idée de ne pas le réveiller systématiquement le matin. Néanmoins, ce dernier tolérait très mal la solitude et passait en général ces moments à tourner en rond. Drago aurait presque pu penser que le grand brun avait développé un comportement stéréotypique, tel un lion en cage.

Quand il se leva de la couchette supérieure du lit à étage qu'ils partageaient, le blond trouva son camarade avachi sur son lit en train de relire une lettre. Elle commençait à se déchirer au niveau des pliures tellement Gregory l'avait ouverte et refermée depuis qu'il l'avait reçue. Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se racla la gorge pour lui signaler qu'il était réveillé. Surpris, Gregory fit un bond et se cogna la tête aux montants du lit.

« Encore en train de lire les mots doux que t'as envoyé ta petite sorcière ? le railla Drago.

\- Moque-toi, mais au moins, moi j'ai eu une réponse. »

C'était un coup bas, Drago préféra ne pas répondre plutôt que de regretter ses paroles. Mais son ainé lui rendait la tâche difficile.

« Peut-être que tu lui as fait peur à ta petite étudiante. Si ça se trouve, elle a même demandé à arrêter le programme.

\- La ferme Greg, t'en sais rien. On peut pas savoir… »

Drago ne pensait pas que le Ministère se donnerait la peine de l'avertir si sa correspondante décidait d'interrompre sa participation au P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. Après tout, il était bien précisé qu'ils pouvaient le faire. Drago jalousait même un peu Greg qui avait reçu une nouvelle lettre une semaine plus tôt. Il ne la quittait plus et se faisait régulièrement chambrer par les autres détenus de leur couloir.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'adressèrent plus la parole et Drago tenta de s'occuper l'esprit en recomptant les plaques du plafond. Malheureusement, cette tâche ne demandait pas une grande attention et son esprit se mit rapidement à lui rappeler des passages peu glorieux de son passé. Il secoua la tête comme si ce geste allait faire sortir tous ces souvenirs cuisants qu'il préférerait oublier. Drago avait dû passer trop de temps dans cet espace confiné avec Gregory, car son cerveau commençait à avoir des pensées profondément idiote.

La porte de la cellule finit par s'ouvrir et les détenus du couloir se dirigèrent tous vers le réfectoire. Drago, comme à son habitude trainait des pieds et regarda l'agitation comme s'il ne faisait pas parti de cette petite foule. Mais, il savait bien que ses gestes prouvaient le contraire : il faisait la queue pour avoir à manger, il s'installait au milieu des autres prisonniers, il avait les mêmes activités et mêmes sujets de conversation que les autres. Il faisait partie de cette foule. Son attention fut attirée par un grand homme aux cheveux noirs hirsutes et aux nombreuses cicatrices.

« Alors Malefoy, tu prends pas de ton courrier ?! Si t'en veux pas, je veux bien la récupérer ton étudiante, le alpaga-t-il. »

Drago releva la tête de son plat et se dirigea immédiatement vers la corbeille que les gardiens avaient installée à l'entrée du réfectoire. Cette dernière servait de boite aux lettres où ils recevaient le courrier du programme P.A.R.C.H.M.I.N. mais la boite était vide. Il maugréa à l'idée de s'être fait avoir comme un bleu et se remit en marche en direction de la place qu'il occupait précédemment. Avant qu'il ne rejoigne son siège, Grus le regardait d'un œil goguenard. Il lui fit un sourire méprisant et sortit une enveloppe vert pâle de dessous la table.

« C'est ça que tu cherches Malefoy ? »

Le blond s'arrêta, prit une grande inspiration, et tourna sept fois sa main dans sa poche – à défaut de pouvoir tourner sept fois sa baguette. Il changea ensuite de direction, et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers Grus. Il plongea son regard acier dans les yeux charbon de son opposant et tendit sa main droite, paume vers le haut dans sa direction. Il ne dit aucun mot. Le silence se fit autour d'eux. Tous savaient que la situation était explosive et qu'un rien pourrait rendre leur vie dans ce lieu isolé pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Après un moment qui sembla durer une éternité à Drago et pendant lequel il hésita plusieurs fois à baisser les bras, Grus déposa le précieux parchemin entre les mains de son propriétaire. Sans un mot, l'homme aux cicatrices reprit son repas et le réfectoire sembla reprendre vie.

Drago lui n'avait plus faim et regagna sa couchette pour pouvoir lire cette lettre qu'il avait tant attendue. Pour profiter de cette bouffée d'extérieure dans cet univers carcéral bien trop étroit. Il s'installa le plus confortablement possible et glissa ses doigts sur le papier avant de le déplier. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux pâles, bien que sa correspondante ne puisse pas le voir et débuta sa lecture.

 _[….], le 10 décembre 2001_

Il s'était à nouveau écoulé longtemps avant qu'il ne reçoive la lettre. Le Ministère cachait forcément quelque chose. Pourquoi gardait-il les courriers aussi longtemps, cela ne faisait aucun sens. Bien qu'ils aient été plus rapide que la fois précédente – ce qui n'était pas difficile. Il lui semblait impensable qu'il faille autant de jours pour appliquer quelques caches noirs sur un parchemin.

 _Au détenu qui a répondu à ma lettre,_

 _Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à répondre à votre lettre. Je viens de déménager et le temps a filé à une vitesse incroyable. J'ai donc quitté mon petit studio pour un plus grand appartement que je partage avec mon petit-ami. J'ai passé la dernière semaine à défaire les cartons. Mes amis me disent que c'est inutile, vu qu'on cherche un autre appartement, plus grand, pour que j'ai un bureau indépendant, mais vu à quel point il est compliqué de trouver un logement depuis la fin de la guerre, je ne pense pas que nous obtiendrons ce que nous voulons si rapidement que ça. Mon ami […..] pense qu'on devrait […]. Mais je trouve que c'est tricher._

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer un peu en lisant ces quelques lignes. Il avait attendu sa lettre qui était pour lui si importante et en lisant le début du courrier, il prit conscience que sa correspondante elle ne dépendait pas de lui. Elle n'attendait certainement pas sa lettre pour sortir de son marasme quotidien. Elle avait un petit-ami, des amis qui passaient apparemment leur temps à la critiquer et surtout des projets.

De plus, ce petit studio était la seule chose personnelle qu'elle lui avait raconté. Sa Serdaigle s'éloignait de lui. Mais il était obligé de reconnaître qu'ils n'avaient échangé que deux lettres, qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas et surtout qu'il était le seul à vivre reclus dans une cellule. Il hésita un instant à interrompre sa lecture. Mais il était un Malefoy et il ne se laisserait pas abattre par des pensées dignes d'une Pansy de cinquième année.

Il relut le paragraphe et les dernières phrases attirèrent son attention. En particulier, la phrase censurée par le Ministère. Il trouvait déjà cela ridicule de censurer le prénom de son ami. Ce n'est pas en sachant qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un du nom de Tom qu'il en apprendrait plus sur son identité. Le Ministère ferait mieux de ne censurer que les choses pertinentes et faire parvenir les lettres plus rapidement. Mais surtout, que pouvait bien cacher ce cadre. Comment une étudiante pourrait-elle tricher pour obtenir un logement. Il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une idée illégale, elle ne l'aurait pas inscrit dans une lettre relue par des autorités… Cela était bien mystérieux.

 _Je ne sais pas si la réponse à la question de mon anniversaire vous intéresse toujours, c'était il y a plusieurs mois maintenant, je vais néanmoins y répondre. Pour l'occasion, mon petit-ami a fait privatiser un restaurant pour que nous nous y retrouvions avec tous mes amis. C'était très agréable, nous avons passé une très bonne soirée à discuter et boire un peu plus que de raison. Ne vous inquiétez pas, aucun de nous n'a transplané pour rentrer, cela aurait été beaucoup trop dangereux._

Drago ne l'avouerait jamais à quiconque mais il était intrigué par sa correspondante. Elle lui avait fait l'impression d'une gentille étudiante, un peu fauchée et peu sure d'elle et il apprenait qu'elle fêtait son anniversaire dans un restaurant privatisé, entourée d'une foule d'amis. Elle ne disait peut-être pas explicitement qu'ils étaient nombreux, mais personne ne privatise un restaurant pour dix personnes. A moins d'être extrêmement riche. Son petit-ami était peut-être extrêmement riche.

Il avait l'explication. Sa Serdaigle était une étudiante studieuse et elle avait rencontré un homme très riche qui l'avait séduite. Ne supportant pas son microscopique studio, il lui avait fait pression pour qu'elle déménage. Elle avait dû exiger qu'ils choisissent un lieu ensemble et du coup, son ami mystérieux lui conseillait d'utiliser les pots de vins pour parvenir à leur fin.

Drago était soulagé d'avoir pu lever une partie du mystère, tout en préservant sa vision de sa correspondante. Il détestait cet homme riche pour être un aussi grand crétin de l'avoir ainsi contrainte. Il tentait également de faire taire sa conscience qui lui soufflait que ce genre de comportement aurait très bien pu être le sien à la sortie de Poudlard, si l'Histoire avait été différente.

 _Concernant l'université et mes études, il y aurait beaucoup de choses à en dire. L'université se situe à [….], comme son nom l'indique, et les locaux sont attenants avec l'université moldue. Lors de la fondation de l'université, le code international du secret magique n'était pas encore en vigueur et les moldus et sorciers se mélangeaient pour certains enseignements. De nos jours, l'accès à l'université sorcière se fait en passant à travers un des murs […]._

Drago n'avait pas demandé un cours d'histoire de la magie. Cet enseignement lui avait toujours semblé une perte de temps vu le potentiel soporifique de leur enseignant et surtout vu le sujet des cours qui traitaient essentiellement des révoltes gobelines et autres histoires sans intérêt. Mais il avait été capable de suivre les cours de Binns. Elle pourrait peut-être même rendre l'histoire de son université intéressante.

 _D'ailleurs, petite anecdote, il arrive que des couples d'étudiants moldus s'installent dans des coins reculés […]. Ils s'appuient sur le mur pendant leur séance de bécotage et finissent par le traverser. Il y a donc régulièrement des moldus dans nos couloirs sorciers. L'université a même intégré cela dans son organisation. Pour les aspirants aurors, une partie de l'entrainement consiste à repérer les moldus égarés et à leur faire regagner leur monde en toute sureté, après leur avoir lancé un oubliette si nécessaire. Cet enseignement a beaucoup de succès et dans le bureau l'association des aurors en formation, il y a un tableau avec le palmarès des étudiants. Mes amis […] essaient coûte que coûte de grimper, mais apparemment, la lutte est rude._

Drago essaya de s'imaginer croiser des moldus tout en allant en cours et il n'y parvint pas : il n'était jamais allé dans une université, mais surtout, il n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé de moldus. Il lui semblait d'ailleurs assez étrange de confier une tâche aussi importante à de simples étudiants. Le Ministère, pourtant si à cheval sur les règles, laissait perdurer une telle situation. Il n'était quand même pas si complexe de déplacer l'entrée d'une université. Ou de faire une entrée un peu plus intelligente – comme celle du chemin de traverse par exemple. Ceci dit, vu l'efficacité du Ministère pour faire parvenir du courrier, il était peut-être pertinent de les garder éloigner de toute fâche importante.

Il nota également que sa Serdaigle, en plus de faire des études de droits, avait des amis en formation d'aurors. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'une fille comme elle pourrait penser d'un criminel comme lui si elle le connaissait. Il se questionnait également sur l'avis de ses amis au sujet de sa participation au programme. Peut-être même que son riche petit-ami désapprouvait et qu'elle ne lui répondrait plus à cause de ça.

 _Concernant le Quidditch, je sais qu'il y a une compétition au sein de l'université où les équipes sont composées par genre d'enseignements. Bien que j'aille à tous les matchs de l'équipe des futurs aurors, je ne suis pas vraiment au courant du classement ni des enjeux de ce tournois. Certainement que ça ne va pas plus loin que ce qui se faisait à Poudlard et que ça se contente de donner l'illusion aux gagnants d'avoir accompli quelque chose._

Heureusement que Drago était déjà assis lorsqu'il lut ces lignes. Il aurait pu s'évanouir. Comment une sorcière pouvait tenir de tels propos ?! Elle baissait énormément dans son estime. Il pouvait passer sur son futur d'avocate, sur ses imbéciles d'amis, sur son petit-ami millionnaire, mais pas sur ça ! Comment pouvait-on dénigrer à ce point le seul sport ayant un intérêt ?! Drago préféra passer directement à la suite et rayer de son esprit ce dernier paragraphe.

 _Je vais m'arrêter là pour la description de l'université. Il y aurait bien des choses à en dire, en particulier sur les cours, surtout que vous m'avez questionné à ce sujet. Je garde ce sujet en réserve pour ma prochaine lettre._

 _Enfin, pour ce qui est de décrire notre société à un moldu, je crois que je partirais de ce qu'il connait. La société sorcière ressemble très peu à la société moldue actuelle. C'est un peu comme si les deux sociétés avaient évolué de manière distincte depuis 1692 et l'adoption du code international du secret magique. La société sorcière est beaucoup plus patriarcale et xénophobe. Elle est également beaucoup plus fermée sur elle-même. Par exemple, les moldus ont accès à des contenus produits par des habitants d'autres pays, voire même d'autres continents. Notre société, elle, est beaucoup repliée sur elle-même et a du mal à évoluer, à s'adapter. Je ne m'étonne pas que tant d'enfants ayant côtoyé les moldus soient surpris, sinon choqués en arrivant à Poudlard. Une illustration très simple est l'utilisation de la plume. Un stylo ou un crayon sont tellement plus simples et agréables : pas de risque de renverser l'encrier, nettement moins de taches. Les moldus ont même un système pour effacer l'encre, sans avoir recours à la magie… Quand on voit que quelqu'un comme […] a voulu les faire passer pour des arriérés, je ne comprends pas que ce discours n'ait pas été démenti aussi vite qu'il est apparu. C'est de la démagogie pure._

Sa Serdaigle allait l'achever. Mais la première chose qui attira son attention, c'était la censure du Ministère. Il supposait qu'il s'agissait du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le cache était bien trop court et petit. Il décida de ne pas chercher à savoir et de s'attarder sur tout le reste !

Une chose était certaine, à la lecture de ce passage, c'est que sa correspondante avait de la famille moldue. Il ne saurait dire à quel niveau : un parent, grand-parent, arrière-grand-parent (quoi que les moldus mourraient jeunes…). Il était impossible qu'une sang-pur de son âge connaisse aussi bien le monde des moldus. On n'apprenait pas ce genre de chose dans les manuels de Poudlard.

Mais surtout, le plus choquant pour Drago, était cette quasi-certitude que dégageait l'étudiante. Elle semblait persuadée que le monde moldu était mieux par pas mal d'aspects que leur société. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Ils avaient la magie ! Comment une population sans magie pouvait avoir des choses à leur apporter et que diable étaient-ce qu'un stylo et un crayon ?

 _Je m'aperçois que je me suis beaucoup confiée dans ma lettre et que je ne sais rien à votre sujet. Que faisiez-vous dans la vie ? Comment occupez-vous votre temps à Azkaban ? Avez-vous des contacts avec votre famille ?_

 _Je vais conclure cette lettre là-dessus, je suis attendue par deux amies pour aller faire les courses de Noël. J'ignore si vous célébrez Noël, ou toute autre fête en prison, mais dans le doute, je vous souhaite un joyeux réveillon._

 _A bientôt,_

 _L'étudiante_

A la fin de la lecture de la lettre, Drago était un peu triste. Il avait l'impression que ce courrier avait détruit l'image positive qu'il avait construit de sa correspondante. Finalement, elle sortait avec un riche sorcier, certainement avide de pouvoir, elle n'aimait pas le Quidditch, elle adorait les moldus et leur… stylo, elle allait devenir avocate et traquer les méchants avec ses amis aurors…

Il posa le parchemin sur sa couchette et s'allongea. Les yeux dérivant sur les plaques du faux-plafond, il s'interrogea. Il avait attendu cette lettre dans l'espoir qu'elle lui permette de s'évader de la prison dans laquelle il vivait. Il avait espéré pouvoir voyager à travers ce qu'elle lui raconterait. Mais tout ce qu'elle écrivait le ramenait à la prison. Elle n'avait pas répondu à la moitié de ses questions et il se sentait encore plus seul qu'avant.

Il se sentait si seul et perdu, qu'il n'entendit pas Greg le rejoindre dans la cellule. Il ne sentit pas son regard sur lui. Il ne réalisa pas que ce dernier lui avait attrapé le bras. Et il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il n'était pas si seul que ça.

 **~.~.~**

 **26 janvier 2002 (samedi)**

Une caresse douce et langoureuse tira Hermione du sommeil. Elle maintint ses yeux fermés un moment pour profiter de ces temps de tendresse. Elle aimait ce genre d'instants calmes et tranquilles loin des obligations du quotidien. Elle avait l'impression de planer sur un nuage de ouate hors du temps. Au bout d'un moment, elle n'aurait su déterminer combien de temps venaient de s'écouler, Ron commença à déposer de légers baisers sur son épaule et son bras. La sorcière brune se tourna vers lui et ouvrit ses grands yeux chocolat.

« Bonjour Mione, bien dormi ? la questionna-t-il doucement.

\- Toujours lorsque je suis dans tes bras, lui répondit-elle aguicheuse. »

Les lèvres du rouquin vinrent se déposer doucement sur les siennes. Mais rapidement, le baiser les emporta et Hermione fut presque étonnée de voir qu'ils avaient roulé dans le lit et qu'elle était à présent à califourchon sur son petit-ami. Elle n'interrompit pas pour autant la séance de réveil très agréable qu'ils avaient entamé.

Ron reprit le dessus et calma un peu la situation. Ils avaient tous les deux la respiration haletante et de grands sourires sur leurs visages. Le sorcier sentit le regard brun d'Hermione lui lancer un Avada. Il rit gentiment et lui fit un simple baiser avant de se sortir du lit.

« Je t'ai préparé un super petit-déjeuner, et ça pourrait être sympa d'en profiter avant que tout ne soit froid, lui expliqua-t-il sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de t'éloigner de la nourriture. »

Ron ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui tirer la langue dans une attitude très mature. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux à la table préalablement dressée et Hermione dût admettre qu'elle était impressionnée. Depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé ensemble, Ron était au petit soin pour elle et se pliait en quatre pour qu'elle ne manque de rien. Elle ne regrettait à aucun moment d'avoir déménagé et franchi ce pas avec Ron.

« Mione, je pensais à un truc, dit-il sérieusement en levant le nez de son bol de café.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Je pensais à notre recherche d'appartement, et je me dis que ça serait bien de chercher quelque chose avec deux chambres en plus du bureau.

\- Pourquoi tu veux deux chambres ? »

Devant elle, elle vit le visage de son compagnon devenir aussi rouge qu'une beuglante. Il avait le regard fuyard et ses mains s'agrippaient à son bol. Elle voyait ses doigts blanchir doucement. La sorcière commença à s'inquiéter. Allaient-ils devoir héberger un des membres de la famille Weasley ou n'importe quelle autre personne qui viendrait troubler leur équilibre. Ron prit une petite inspiration, ressemblant vraisemblablement son courage, et leva les yeux vers elle.

« Je pensais qu'on pourrait vouloir rester un petit moment dans cet appart, et peut-être commencer à fonder notre famille.

\- Ron, nous sommes encore jeunes et nous n'avons pas fini nos études. Quel avenir pourrait-on lui donner ?

\- Il ne nous reste qu'un an et c'est surtout… »

Il s'interrompit en plein milieu de sa phrase et Hermione vit son visage s'illuminé. Il avait les yeux qui pétillaient et un grand sourire. Elle ne l'avait trouvé aussi beau et sexy qu'en cet instant. Elle mourrait d'envie de reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés une demi-heure plus tôt.

« Tu n'as pas dit non, s'étonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non, sourit-elle. J'espère que nous aurons des enfants ensemble Ron. J'aimerais qu'on ait une fille et un garçon. Ils auraient tes taches de rousseur…

\- J'avais tellement peur que tu ne veuilles pas en parler, confessa-t-il.

\- Tu peux me parler de tout. Mais, je maintiens qu'il faut attendre. Et que dirait ta mère si nous avions des enfants avant de nous marier ? »

Ron se leva brutalement et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il abattit ses lèvres sur les siennes et ses mains vinrent se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre quand ils furent coupés dans leur élan par des coups frappés à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Ils levèrent la tête en même temps dans la direction du bruit pour voir un gros hibou de mauvaise humeur. Hermione, mutine, lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Si tu avais installé la boite à hiboux, on n'aurait pas été interrompu.

\- Je l'installe cet après-midi quand on reviendra du Terrier. »

Il se détacha de ses bras et alla ouvrir au hibou. Ce dernier se posa sur l'épaule d'Hermione et tendit sa patte pour qu'elle récupère le courrier. Ce qu'elle fit aussitôt. Il s'agissait d'une enveloppe du ministère. Elle l'ouvrit y trouva deux parchemins. L'un provenant du ministère directement :

 _ **Cher(e) participant(e) au programme P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.,**_

 _ **Le Ministère certifie que le courrier que vous venez de recevoir est sûr. Vous ne risquez rien à l'ouvrir**_ _ **.**_

Elle n'y jeta qu'un très rapide coup d'œil et s'intéressa au long parchemin jauni qui l'accompagnait. Elle posa l'enveloppe et le message standardisé du ministère sur la table la plus proche avant de s'installer confortablement dans le canapé pour lire la missive provenant de son intrigant correspondant. Elle sentit le souffle de Ron sur son épaule, mais ne releva pas les yeux.

« Je suppose que tu viendras me rejoindre quand tu auras fini ta lecture, dit-il d'une petite voix. »

Hermione hocha la tête sans le regarder et déplia le papier avant se plonger dans sa lecture tant attendue.

 _Le 11 janvier 2002,_

 _A l'étudiante avec qui je corresponds,_

 _Merci pour votre courrier, j'ai particulièrement apprécié les histoires sur votre université et j'ai hâte d'en savoir plus._

 _J'espère que votre déménagement s'est bien déroulé et que vous vous sentez à l'aise dans votre nouveau logement même si vous n'avez pas encore votre propre bureau. Où en êtes-vous de vos recherches de logement ? Qu'est ce qui rend les recherches si difficiles ?_

En lisant le décalage entre sa vie et le contenu des questions, elle se rendit compte que sa vie avançait très vite et qu'il s'en passait des choses. Lorsqu'elle avait écrit sa première lettre, elle vivait dans son petit studio. Elle avait depuis emménagé avec Ron, ils cherchaient un nouvel appartement et avaient même évoqué le mariage et les enfants. Si les années de Poudlard avaient été assez sombres, sa vie n'allait qu'en s'améliorant depuis.

 _Je suis très étonné de votre avis plutôt tranché sur le Quidditch. J'ai l'impression que vous n'appréciez pas ce sport. Pourtant il s'agit d'une activité qui fédère tous les sorciers du monde. J'avais assisté en 1994 à la finale de la coupe du monde qui a eu lieu dans notre pays et j'en ai des souvenirs incroyables. Même si je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser de la prestation de l'attrapeur bulgare. On n'a pas idée d'attraper le vif d'or en faisant perdre volontairement son équipe ! J'ai moi-même été l'attrapeur de mon équipe à Poudlard pendant six ans et je suis fier de dire que nous avons eu la coupe quatre fois. Le Quidditch est un sport merveilleux où chacun peut trouver sa place. Les postes sont très différents et variés ce qui permet à tous les joueurs de mettre à profit leurs qualités. Même si l'attrapeur a le rôle central, tous sont essentiels à la réussite d'une équipe._

Il avait lui aussi assisté à la finale de la coupe du monde dans laquelle avait joué Viktor. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment la critique qu'il pouvait faire à l'encontre de son ami. Après tout, l'Irlande était bien supérieure à la Bulgarie sur le terrain et l'action de Viktor avait au moins eu le mérite de mettre fin à leur calvaire.

S'il était présent lors de ce fameux match, peut-être s'étaient-ils croisés ? C'était étrange de penser que son mystérieux correspondant, dont elle ne savait rien, et elle avaient été au même endroit au même moment. Certes, la moitié des sorciers anglais étaient présents à cet évènement, mais tout de même, cela lui laissait une étrange sensation.

Enfin, elle en apprenait plus sur ce détenu. Il avait été attrapeur dans son équipe toutes les années de sa scolarité à Poudlard, sauf en première année évidemment. Sachant qu'il n'y avait qu'un poste d'attrapeur par équipe, c'était tout de même très impressionnant. Elle ne connaissait personne qui avait été sélectionné six ans attrapeur, même Harry, ne l'avait été que sur cinq ans. Elle était certaine qu'avec ces informations elle pourrait en déduire l'identité de la personne de l'autre côté de la plume. Elle regretta de ne pas plus s'être intéressé au Quidditch quand elle était à Poudlard. Les seules informations qu'elle avait était que la coupe avait beaucoup été annulée quand elle était à Poudlard et que Gryffondor n'avait plus gagné depuis que Charlie avait quitté l'équipe et son poste d'attrapeur.

Son correspondant avait donc au moins sept ans de plus qu'elle et ne pouvait pas être un ancien Gryffondor, ou alors de plus de quinze ans son aîné. Mais, étonnamment quelque chose lui disait qu'ils n'avaient pas un si grand écart d'âge. Elle ne se rappelait pas que l'équipe de Poufsouffle ait été très forte en Quidditch avant son arrivée à l'école, il ne devait pas être de cette maison. Et vu l'intérêt que son correspondant portait à ses études et aux moldus, elle le supposait être un Serdaigle. Peut-être pensait-il qu'ils étaient dans la même maison.

 _Je trouve votre description de la société sorcière très étonnante. Personne ne m'avait jamais tenu ce genre de discours jusque-là. Je n'avais pas pensé que la société moldue était si ouverte. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi proches et avoir autant de relations avec les autres pays ? Ils ne peuvent pas transplaner ni utiliser de portoloin… Je trouve tout cela très intrigant. Par ailleurs, j'ignore ce que sont les stylos et crayons auxquels vous faites allusion. Je suppose qu'ils servent à écrire et remplacent nos si gracieuses plumes (même si je ne vois pas l'utilité d'un autre outil que la plume qui remplit très bien la fonction qui lui est confiée)._

Hermione sourit en voyant ces lignes. Elle avait supposé lors de la première lettre que son correspondant était un sang-mêlé, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. De toute façon, son ascendance importait peu. Qu'il soit né-moldu, comme elle, ou sang-mêlé, comme Harry, ou bien encore sang-pur, comme Ron, il n'en restait pas moins un sorcier qui avait apparemment l'esprit ouvert et beaucoup de curiosité.

 _Vous m'avez questionné sur Poudlard. Je dois dire que cette école marche quelque peu sur la tête. Si on exclut le favoritisme affligeant dont font preuve la plupart des enseignants à l'égard de certains élèves, il reste beaucoup de problèmes bien plus graves ! Les élèves pourraient s'entretuer dans l'indifférence la plus totale : il y a d'ailleurs eu des précédents et rien n'a été fait pour éviter que cela se reproduise. Et on ose dire que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr… On se moque de nous. Mais, il y a aussi le problème des professeurs ! Sur les dix dernières années, il y a eu huit enseignants différents en défense contre les forces du mal, mais aussi un centaure comme prof de divination, un fantôme pour l'histoire de la magie et un demi-géant pour le soin aux créatures magiques. C'est bien d'avoir des personnes variées, mais il faudrait s'assurer qu'ils soient compétents. C'est à se demander comment ils sont recrutés. Les actions de Mme Ombrage étaient peut-être discutables, mais elle avait le mérite d'avoir mis le doigt sur un problème de Poudlard. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis assez agacé par ce sujet, car je trouve que c'est une cause capitale pour la construction du monde sorcier. Presque tous les sorciers du Royaume-Uni passent par Poudlard. C'est important que cette école véhicule les bonnes valeurs et les enseignements essentiels._

Hermione se demandait où était cet homme alors qu'elle était élève à Poudlard. Elle était tellement d'accord avec lui. Et vu l'intérêt qu'il portait aux récentes années de l'enseignement à Poudlard, c'était définitivement un Serdaigle. Aucun élève d'une autre maison ne se tiendrait informé malgré la guerre et la prison.

Concernant ma vie en dehors d'Azkaban, il n'y a rien à en dire. Je vivais avec ma famille, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que l'ambiance n'était pas joyeuse à la maison. Je n'ai eu aucun contact avec eux depuis mon emprisonnement et les seules informations que j'ai obtenues depuis l'ont été par l'intermédiaire de […..].

Hermione se sentait peinée pour ce détenu qui semblait coupé de tout. Elle savait d'expérience qu'il était difficile de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de sa famille, du moins de ses parents. La jeune sorcière se rappelait encore sa septième année, pendant laquelle elle avait vécu dans l'incertitude du sort de ses parents. Malgré le sortilège qu'elle leur avait lancé, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'assurer que ses parents allaient bien, qu'ils ne manquaient de rien ou qu'ils étaient simplement heureux. Les retrouver et lever le sort avait été un vrai soulagement pour elle. Mais, dans le cas du détenu, le silence durait depuis bien plus longtemps et elle ignorait même combien de temps il devait encore passer en prison. Cela devait être très pesant.

 _Enfin, vous m'avez posé une question sur mes occupations à Azkaban. Déjà, je dois admettre que la situation est bien moins pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Depuis le départ des détraqueurs et avec les améliorations réalisées par le Ministre de la Magie actuel, la vie à Azkaban n'est plus l'enfer que l'on m'avait décrit enfant. Le quotidien à la prison est surtout très répétitif : ce qui est le plus pesant. En dehors des temps de repas du matin et du soir où je côtoie les autres détenus de mon bloc, la prison nous attribue des activités. Enfin, l'administration les appelle des activités, mais je les qualifierais plutôt d'occupation… Il s'agit vraiment de nous occuper les mains pour qu'on ne tourne pas en rond. Même si l'intention est bonne, cela n'empêche pas l'esprit de vouloir s'évader._

 _Hier, par exemple, nous devions couper des queues de salamandre pour fournir les maitres potion du Ministère – ne me demandez pas pourquoi on fait ça, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. [….](le détenu avec qui je partage ma cellule) a à peine réussi à connecter ses trois neurones pour faire des morceaux égaux. Mais moi, ça m'a tout juste occupé les mains. Des enfants de deuxièmes années seraient capables de faire cela sans trembler… Quoi que depuis que Horace Slughorn enseigne à Poudlard, je ne sais pas si le niveau est toujours aussi bon. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais presque jaloux de ces salamandres qui ont eu l'avantage de vivre hors de cette prison avant de finir sur nos_ _paillasses_ _._

Hermione était très étonnée d'apprendre que les maîtres potion du Ministère ne réalisaient pas eux-mêmes ce genre de préparation. Alors qu'il était évident que le secret des bonnes potions résidait dans la préparation minutieuse et précise des ingrédients. Elle savait que le Ministère employait des incompétents, mais elle ne pensait pas que le désastre allait aussi loin.

Le seul élément qui vient rompre cette monotonie depuis quelques mois, ce sont vos lettres. Elles sont des morceaux d'extérieur et cela fait du bien. Vous devriez voir [….] lorsqu'il reçoit son courrier. Il correspond avec une vieille sorcière de 113 ans qui s'ennuie toute la journée avec ses chats. A chaque courrier, elle lui envoie des photos de ses animaux : notre cellule va bientôt ressembler au bureau de Dolores Ombrage. Je me plains beaucoup de mon codétenu, mais sa présence m'occupe. Il est plus bête que ses pieds et ne s'arrête jamais de parler. On dit que les boullus ont une mémoire de quelques secondes, [….] doit en avoir encore moins. Ceci dit, il parle beaucoup et s'extasie de la moindre modification dans notre quotidien. C'est rafraîchissant.

Elle trouvait aussi très triste qu'un humain puisse en arriver à jalouser des salamandres. Certes, elles savent faire repousser leurs membres, mais tout de même. Et savoir que ces courriers avaient une telle importance pour les détenus lui brisa un peu le cœur. Hermione eut alors une idée. Si son correspondant voulait à ce point « s'évader » de la prison, elle trouverait une manière détournée de l'y aider.

 _C'est la première fois que je me confie autant. Ce doit être le format épistolaire et cet anonymat qui me facilite les choses. J'ai hâte d'en savoir plus sur votre université et votre nouveau logement._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne année,_

 _Le détenu_

La brune était heureuse de voir que ses courriers étaient utiles à quelqu'un. Elle pourrait le dire à Ginny, qui se moquait sans cesse d'elle à ce sujet, qu'elle pourrait faire preuve de plus d'ouverture d'esprit. C'était très enrichissant pour elle. En plus, elle discutait ainsi quelqu'un avec qu'elle n'aurait jamais rencontré sans ce programme.

Elle replia le parchemin et ferma les yeux, tentant de s'imaginer à quoi pouvait ressembler le détenu avec qui elle correspondait. Elle le voyait sur un balai, tendant un vif d'or fraichement attrapé. Il portait l'uniforme bleu des joueurs de Quidditch de Serdaigle et avait des cheveux bruns décoiffés volant dans le vent. Elle l'imaginait tapant dans les mains de ses camarades de maison, heureux d'avoir à nouveau gagné à la coupe… Elle sourit doucement avant de se lever et posa le courrier sur la table basse en murmurant :

« Bonne année à vous aussi… »

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _Vous attendiez vous à ça ?_

 _Comment auriez-vous décrit le monde des sorciers ?_

 _Que pensez-vous de la déduction de Drago sur le riche copain d'Hermione ? Pensez-vous qu'il devinera qui elle est ?_

 _D'après vous, pourquoi Drago est-il en prison ?_

 _Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit et devrait être posté dans une dizaine de jours. Je remercie à nouveau chaudement Bewitch_Tales et haraban pour leur relecture et j'attends avec impatience de découvrir vos avis._


	4. Chapitre 3 - 2003

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Merci à tous pour vos 14 reviews ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que vous êtes aussi nombreux à lire cette fic. Je suis en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre. Ça me met la pression pour finir cette fic et être à la hauteur de l'accueil que vous lui faite. Quant à ce chapitre, il répondra à la fameuse question pourquoi Drago. Faites aussi attention à la date. Bonne lecture.

 **Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits** : _Yoko78 :_ Merci, voilà la suite. _Selene :_ Oui, si il savait… Au début je voulais faire une fic uniquement épistolaire (j'aime me lancer des défis, comme des fics conférence de presse XD), mais je me suis dit que ça serait trop limité pour faire évoluer les choses et immerger les lecteurs. Tu auras la réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. _Juju :_ Ron n'aura rien qu'il n'aura pas mérité. Je n'aime pas les fics où tout est la faute de Ron. Donc ça ne sera pas le cas ici. Merci pour ta review. _Garfield :_ Ouais, le Ministère est frustrant, mais j'ai l'avantage de savoir ce qui est censuré (ouais, privilège de l'auteur XD). Je n'ai pas écrit la fin de la fic, je sais pas si je peux te spoiler s'ils finissent ensemble ou pas (mais c'est une Dramione *indice*). Ouais, Hermione est fidèle à elle-même, elle parle de trucs hyper pragmatiques. Après, la description est un peu pessimiste, mais c'est aussi un peu comme ça que je perçois le monde des sorciers dans l'œuvre de JKR.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 / 2 mai 2003 (vendredi)**

Du bruit, toujours du bruit. Comme tous les matins, ce furent tous les sons de la prison qui ramenèrent Drago à la triste réalité de sa vie carcérale. Il serait bien resté plongé plus longtemps dans son rêve. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas songé à son passé ou fait de cauchemars en rapport avec la guerre. Non, cette fois-ci, il s'était imaginé, se promenant dans les bois avec sa Serdaigle. Elle avait babillé pendant la balade au sujet des plantes et des oiseaux qui les entouraient. Elle avait des yeux verts pétillants et un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ils s'étaient arrêté dans une clairière et avaient discuté comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Le retour à la réalité aurait pu être brutal, mais Drago nageait dans un nuage de béatitude qu'il aurait eu du mal à expliquer.

Il aurait aimé rester dans cette douce torpeur pour toujours, et profiter de ce doux sentiment qui l'entourait, mais il entendait Greg à côté de lui faire les cent pas. En tournant la tête dans sa direction, il vit que son codétenu tournait en rond dans la pièce comme un chien enragé.

« Calme-toi Greg, lui souffla-t-il.

\- Facile à dire pour toi. Tu joues pas ton avenir ce matin, ronchonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Reste positif et souriant, ça va le faire. »

Gregory n'était clairement pas souriant, il n'était certainement pas positif et il n'était carrément pas confiant. Il fusilla Drago du regard avant de s'assoir sur son lit, la tête entre ses mains. Drago se leva et alla le rejoindre. Si à l'époque de Poudlard on lui avait dit qu'il réconforterait quelqu'un sans arrière-pensée, il lui aurait ri au nez. Mais Poudlard était loin et son ami avait besoin de lui. Il posa donc une main amicale sur son épaule et attendit que Greg se confie ou au moins exprime ses craintes.

« Ça fait quatre ans et demi qu'on est là. J'ai pas envie de continuer à croupir ici, commença-t-il. On aurait dû faire la fête. Etre des étudiants fêtards. On aurait dû faire les quatre cents coups avec Vincent. On se serait moqué de Théo qui avait toujours la tête dans ses livres. On aurait même pu essayer d'arranger un coup à Blaise avec Daphné. C'est pas juste tout ça… »

A la fin de sa tirade, la mine dépitée de son compagnon faisait peine à voir. Ils ne parlaient jamais de tout ça : ni de leur passé, ni de ce qu'aurait pu être leur présent. Drago nourrissait suffisamment de regrets sans que Greg ne vienne charger le strangulot.

« L'audition va bien se passer. Tu as eu un comportement exemplaire en prison, tu as participé au programme du Ministère, et si tu lui en avais laissé l'opportunité ta correspondante aurait surement plaidé en ta faveur. Je suis sûr que tu seras libéré pour Noël.

\- Et si ça ne suffit pas ? demanda-t-il craintif.

\- Au pire, tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin de ta peine. On a déjà fait plus de la moitié. Et comment pourrais-tu accepter de vivre si loin d'un dieu comme moi, répondit-il en tentant de faire de l'humour.

\- T'aurais dû remplir le formulaire de libération conditionnelle anticipée toi aussi… Tu y avais le droit. »

Drago se renfrogna immédiatement. Il voulait bien remonter le moral de son ami, mais livrer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur était une autre histoire. Il ne voulait pas tenter sa chance, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui refuse cette opportunité, mais il ne voulait pas non plus sortir hors de cette prison protégée. Il savait ce qui l'attendait dehors : moqueries, discriminations, insultes. Il vivrait comme un reclus, dans un minuscule taudis, sans moyen de prendre part à la société. Il s'appelait Malefoy, et quoi qu'il fasse, les sorciers ne changeraient jamais d'avis sur ce patronyme. Il était bien trop entaché par les actions de tous ses ancêtres.

Voyant que Gregory attendait toujours une réponse, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il ne lui raconterait pas tout ça. Il ne laisserait pas le Ministère le priver du peu d'intimité qui lui restait. Nerveusement, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et reprit sa contenance.

« Lève-toi Greg, et montre leur qui tu es. Tu le mérites ! »

Ragaillardi, le sorcier brun se leva de son lit et mit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue. Il n'avait pas encore fini que la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit pour débuter une nouvelle journée. En passant devant le panier boîte aux lettres, Drago repéra une enveloppe verte qui lui était destinée et se dit que cette journée n'était pas si mauvaise après tout.

Après avoir pris son repas rapidement, il rejoignit sa cellule pour lire son courrier. Il voulait savoir ce que lui avait écrit sa Serdaigle. Cela l'aiderait au moins à tenir pendant leur activité du jour : broyer des coquilles d'ammonite pour le Ministère. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et s'intéressa en priorité au parchemin qu'elle contenait.

 _[….], le 25 avril 2003_

Le Ministère faisait de plus en plus vite pour faire parvenir le courrier : une semaine. Ils devaient avoir allégé la surveillance des courriers ou alors ils se montraient plus négligents pour la censure. Drago devait néanmoins reconnaitre que les cadres noirs étaient un peu moins laids qu'au début du programme. Il gardait précieusement les lettres et s'était promis de trouver un contre sort pour faire disparaitre ces caches dès qu'il aurait une baguette.

 _A vous,_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous écris cette lettre depuis le parc de mon université. Le temps est encore frais, mais je profite des jours qui s'allongent et du soleil qui vient enfin nous réchauffer. C'est à croire que les détraqueurs sont de retours tellement les dernières semaines ont été glaciales. Quoi qu'il en soit, la végétation reprend ses droits et les oiseaux s'en donnent à cœur joie : c'est à celui qui chantera le plus fort. J'espère que tout cela vous inspirera un peu d'évasion bucolique._

Sa correspondante avait pris l'habitude de débuter chacun de ses courriers d'une description de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Il ne pouvait que l'en remercier. Il avait l'impression de voyager un peu avec elle. Et, c'était surement un jeu de son esprit, il avait sentiment que l'enveloppe dégageait un peu de cette brume printanière.

 _Cette fois-ci, j'ai joint à cette lettre un stylo que j'ai acheté à Brighton. Nous sommes allés passer quelques jours à la mer avec […] et j'ai pensé à vous en le voyant en vitrine. J'espère qu'il n'a pas été endommagé pendant le voyage comme le précédent. J'y ai aussi acheté la carte postale. Cette fois-ci, j'ai choisi une carte moldue. Au premier plan, il s'agit d'une grande roue. C'est très apprécié des moldus. On en trouve aussi une à Londres. Ce sont des petites nacelles attachées les unes aux autres qui tournent. Cela permet de monter assez haut et de voir de magnifiques paysages. Je ne suis malheureusement pas montée sur celle-là. […] trouve que c'est un peu ridicule de payer aussi cher – c'est vrai que les prix étaient excessifs – alors qu'on peut voir la même chose sur un balai…_

Drago glissa ses doigts dans l'enveloppe et en sortit un stylo bleu. Il s'agissait d'un de ces stylos sur lesquels il faut appuyer pour faire sortir la pointe. Le stylo était blanc et décoré. Sur un côté, il y avait écrit le nom de la ville de Brighton et de l'autre, une ligne traçait l'horizon de la ville avec ses bâtiments, certainement très connus chez les moldus. Il le posa à côté de la quinzaine de stylos et crayons qu'il gardait précieusement depuis qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de lui en envoyer.

Au départ, il avait regretté de s'être mis autant à nu dans sa lettre. « Un Malefoy garde ses émotions et pensées pour lui. » disait sans cesse son père. Pour lui, se confier était comme tendre la baguette à l'ennemi. Mais sa Serdaigle ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Elle était toujours aussi gentille, douce et amicale, bien qu'il ne soit qu'un prisonnier coupable de terribles méfaits.

Il saisit ensuite la fameuse carte postale : habitude plus récente. Il en avait que six pour le moment, et les gardait tout aussi minutieusement. Celle-ci représentait un littoral assez prisé avec une forme étrange et arrondie au premier plan. Il en déduisit que c'était la grande roue et que les nacelles devaient permettre aux moldus de s'assoir. En regardant l'engin il ne comprit pas M. Riche – c'est comme ça qu'il appelait le compagnon de sa Serdaigle. Il aurait pu lui offrir un tour. Ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Si Drago avait pu, il y aurait offert tous les tours qu'elle souhaitait pour la remercier de sa gentillesse.

 _Quand j'étais plus jeune, mes parents m'emmenaient faire un tour de grande roue à Londres pour fêter mes bonnes notes en fin d'année. J'adorais ça ! C'est tellement paisible, et en même temps, tellement impressionnant. La hauteur permet de prendre du recul et de voir la ville sous un autre angle, c'est très rafraichissant. Je vous conseille d'essayer lorsque vous sortirez._

Il se promit d'y aller dès sa sortie et de lui proposer de se joindre à lui. Il se renfrogna ensuite. Il n'avait aucune certitude qu'elle souhaiterait un jour lever l'anonymat du programme. Et sachant qu'elle était en étude de droit et qu'apparemment tous ses amis allaient devenir auror, il doutait qu'elle accepte d'avoir dans son entourage un ancien repris de justice. Il chassa cette sombre pensée. S'il arrivait à faire sauter la censure du Ministère, il aurait suffisamment d'informations pour la retrouver, même contre son gré.

 _En rentrant de ce court séjour, nous avons trouvé notre nouvel appartement. Nous avons emménagé hier. Il est beaucoup plus spacieux et mon bureau est magnifique. Il a une immense fenêtre qui donne sur une rue arborée. Mais mieux encore, j'ai pu y mettre mes bibliothèques avec tous mes livres. J'avais dû en laisser la moitié dans des cartons à cause du manque de place dans notre précédent appartement, mais maintenant ils sont libres ! Je peux passer des heures dans cette pièce à lire et à travailler. C'est fantastique !_

Le blond sourit en lisant ces quelques lignes. Il savait à quel point ce bureau était important pour elle. Il avait lu nombre de ses lettres où elle se plaignait de ne pas retrouver tel ou tel ouvrage. Où elle lui décrivait sa bibliothèque rêvée, celle où elle pourrait avoir un fauteuil confortable avec une console pour pouvoir y poser sa tasse de thé. Une pièce chauffée magiquement, mais sans cheminée pour ne pas noircir ses livres avec de la suie. Plus elle lui décrivait cet endroit, plus Drago le visualisait et ça ressemblait en tout point à la bibliothèque qu'il avait eu au Manoir. Il savait que la quasi-totalité des biens avaient été saisis par le Ministère, mais la pièce devait toujours être là, parfaite pour sa Serdaigle.

 _En dehors de mon bureau, qui est ma pièce préférée je l'avoue, le reste de l'appartement est très sympa. Il y a la chambre supplémentaire que […] voulait, et dans laquelle il n'y a que ses affaires de Quidditch pour le moment. Je n'imaginais pas que ça pouvait prendre autant de place. Cette année, l'équipe des aurors en formation est qualifiée pour la finale du tournoi de l'université. [….] sont super fiers. Il faut dire qu'ils ont fait des progrès, même moi qui n'y connait pas grand-chose peut voir l'évolution. C'est la preuve qu'un bon gardien fait la différence. […] espère pouvoir récupérer ce poste dans l'équipe des aurors lorsqu'ils seront diplômés. C'est ambitieux, mais il s'en donne les moyens. Je suis très fière de lui._

M. Riche, en plus d'être particulièrement agaçant, était un bon joueur de Quidditch. Il avait fini par le comprendre à travers les lettres de sa Serdaigle. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait été content l'année précédente en apprenant que l'équipe AEF ne s'était pas qualifiée en quart de finale. Cet homme ferait mieux de consacrer du temps à sa petite-amie plutôt qu'au Quidditch. Et, qui a besoin d'une salle complète pour le Quidditch sans être un professionnel ? Même Krum ne devait pas avoir ça, alors que son palmarès était bien plus impressionnant pour un joueur de quasiment leur âge.

 _En dehors du Quidditch, la vie universitaire est un peu toujours la même. Les amphithéâtres sont de moins en moins remplis. J'ai du mal à me rappeler les premières années où nous étions si nombreux. Dans mon cours de ce matin, nous n'étions que trois. Le professeur a pu faire un cours très poussé et interactif, mais je ne comprends pas mes camarades. Quel est l'intérêt de s'inscrire à l'université, si ce n'est pas pour assister aux enseignements. En plus, avec les examens finaux qui approchent, ils n'ont aucune chance de s'en sortir. J'aimerais tellement que vous ayez la chance de suivre ces cours à leur place. Ils ne le méritent vraiment pas._

A force de lire sa Serdaigle, Drago en était venu à détester ses camarades de promotion. Il aurait tant aimé aller à l'université et se construire un avenir. Enfin non, il devait avouer que sans la guerre, il ne se serait surement pas donné la peine d'aller à l'université et qu'il aurait seulement demandé à son père de tirer quelques ficelles. Mais à présent, alors qu'il moisissait en prison, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir y être.

 _Le 2 mai approche à grand pas, et comme tous les ans, le Ministère a eu la bonne idée d'organiser des festivités en l'honneur de la fin de la guerre et de ses héros. Je suppose que vous avez saisi l'ironie de cette phrase. Je ne vois pas à quoi ça sert de nous rappeler tous les ans que des adolescents ont sauvé le monde. Laissez-nous donc profiter de la paix maintenant. Voldemort est mort et ne reviendra pas. Cette année, je voulais esquiver la cérémonie, mais mes amis ne veulent rien savoir. Même […], mon cher petit-ami, me fait pression pour que j'y aille. Du coup, il faut que je me trouve une robe et sa sœur va encore me forcer à porter des talons. J'aurais tellement préféré passer la soirée dans mon nouveau bureau avec une bonne tasse de thé. Mais c'est important pour la société sorcière et vous savez à quel point j'éprouve le besoin de me rendre utile…_

La société sorcière avait dû beaucoup évoluer si la population osait employer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres alors que même après sa première disparition personne n'osait le prononcer. A part Saint Potter et sa bande bien évidemment, mais les Gryffondors étaient des crétins… Leur demander de changer serait impossible.

Drago aurait tellement aimé être face à ce M. Riche et lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. Sa fortune lui permettait peut-être de se faire inviter partout, mais il n'avait pas à l'imposer à sa tendre Serdaigle. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller et il ne voyait pas en quoi sa présence changerait quelque chose. En plus, toute la richissime famille semblait se liguer contre elle. C'était à se demander pourquoi elle était avec lui…

 _Et vous, comment s'est passé l'audition de votre codétenu ? L'ambiance est-elle toujours aussi tendue avec vos voisins de cellule ?_

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée et ai hâte de lire votre courrier._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Votre amie l'étudiante_

Drago replia doucement le papier après la lecture et le rangea délicatement avec les autres dans une boîte qu'il avait réussi à obtenir des gardiens. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, tentant d'imaginer son étudiante préférée sur un des bancs de l'université, prenant le temps de lui écrire. Mais il n'en eut pas le temps, un gardien le rappela à l'ordre : il avait des coquilles à broyer.

 **~.~.~**

 **12 mai 2003 (lundi)**

La semaine venait juste de commencer et Hermione était déjà épuisée. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures et tenait à peine debout. La veille, elle avait cédé à Ron qui se plaignait qu'elle ne venait plus le voir aux matchs de Quidditch. Elle n'avait accepté que parce que Harry et Ginny s'y étaient mis aussi et qu'ils lui faisaient mal à la tête à toujours rabâcher les mêmes choses.

Mais ils avaient omis de lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un match entre les aurors en formations et les médicomages en formations. Elle avait donc passé le match seule dans les gradins à s'ennuyer. Le résultat final lui importait peu, ayant des amis dans les deux équipes. Pour couronner le tout, le match avait duré huit heures. Elle se demandait bien ce qu'avaient fait les attrapeurs pendant ce temps. Elle ne se le demandait pas vraiment : Harry lui avait fourni des explications qu'elle n'avait pas écoutée. La jeune brune avait donc à peine eu le temps de dormir avant d'aller en cours.

Ces cours avaient été interminables et sans intérêt. L'année scolaire se terminait et les enseignants organisaient des sessions de révision où les élèves pouvaient poser des questions ou approfondir certains sujets. Bien évidemment, la majorité des étudiants n'étant pas venus aux cours de base questionnaient leurs professeurs sur des bases élémentaires et Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir complètement perdu sa journée.

En arrivant chez elle, elle vit la veste de Ron dans l'entrée en déduisit que ce dernier était là. Ne le voyant pas dans leur salon cuisine, elle le supposa occupé et rejoignit immédiatement son bureau pour se plonger dans un travail efficace et utile cette fois-ci. Les examens approchaient et Hermione était en retard sur son programme de révision. Il s'avérait que réviser lorsqu'on n'habite pas seul est plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer son temps comme elle le souhaitait et devait en permanence faire des compromis qui lui rendaient la tâche impossible.

Elle était plongée dans la lecture des textes de loi sur les droits et devoirs des loups-garous lorsqu'elle fut surprise par une main posée sur son épaule. Elle fit un bond et lâcha sa plume qui fit une énorme tache sur son parchemin de révision en tombant. Hermione leva les yeux vers son petit-ami qui la regardait avec un sourire charmeur. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une doux baiser et glissa ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Bonjour ma belle, la salua-t-il. J'étais sous la douche, je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer.

\- Coucou, je ne suis pas là depuis longtemps je suppose.

\- Tu m'as l'air tendue après ta journée de cours, que dirais-tu d'une petite distraction, souffla-t-il contre son oreille d'un ton aguicheur. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Ron laissa courir ses mains dans le dos de la sorcière. Elles devinrent de plus en plus baladeuses et Hermione se perdit dans les sensations délicieuses qu'elles lui apportaient. Mais son cerveau ne resta pas déconnecté très longtemps et elle le repoussa doucement.

« Je dois réviser Ron, j'ai pris du retard à cause du match d'hier.

\- Mais c'était bien de passer un moment ensemble à l'extérieur de l'appart. De sortir un peu…

\- Tu sais qu'on n'était pas vraiment ensemble quand même. Tu étais avec ton équipe… »

Depuis quelques temps, ils avaient du mal à être sur la même longueur d'ondes et Hermione avait l'impression qu'ils ne parlaient plus le même langage, comme s'ils ne se comprenaient plus. Ils s'étaient même disputés à plusieurs reprises, mais avaient toujours fini par se réconcilier dans leur chambre à coucher. Hermione savait que ce n'était pas une solution et que ça ne leur permettrait pas d'affronter leurs problèmes, mais elle pensait, naïvement peut-être, que tout s'arrangerait lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses études et passé ces fichus examens. Plus qu'un mois et tout serait réglé. Plus qu'un mois et tout irait mieux. Plus qu'un mois et elle retrouverait cette complicité fusionnelle qui l'unissait à cet homme aux yeux bleus.

« Fais pas la tête Mione, viens au salon, je t'ai préparé une petite surprise. »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Hermione le sentait déposer de légers baisers sur ses épaules dénudées. Il allait faire fondre sa détermination lorsque son regard tomba sur son planning de révision qui clignotait en rouge.

« Ron, pas maintenant. Il faut vraiment que j'avance dans mes révisions.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je suis certain que tu auras les meilleures notes de ta promotion.

\- J'aurais des bonnes notes uniquement si je suis mon planning et comme tu peux le voir, je suis très en retard…

\- Juste une petite soirée, supplia-t-il. »

Ron s'était décollé d'elle et avait tourné sa chaise pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Il se mit à genou, se mettant ainsi à son niveau et plongea son regard azur dans le sien. Il la connaissait par cœur et savait comment la faire flancher. Elle allait encore céder, quand elle se mit une gifle mentale. Son avenir était plus important.

« Il faut vraiment que je révise. Tu peux respecter ça ? lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Bien évidemment que je le respecte. Nous ne serions pas en couple depuis cinq ans si je ne le respectais pas. Mais, rien qu'une soirée, s'il te plait.

\- Non. Et tu devrais réviser toi aussi.

\- J'en peux plus Mione, craqua-t-il, on ne fait plus rien ensemble et …

\- Plus rien ensemble, le coupa-t-elle. J'avais l'impression qu'hier matin, sous la douche, on a fait des choses ensembles…

\- Oui, c'est vrai, dit-il avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Mais je parle de passer la soirée ensemble. On pourrait même aller au cinéma tous les deux, ou faire un quelque chose. N'importe quoi qui te ferait plaisir. »

Il était en train de mettre les nerfs d'Hermione à rude épreuve. Ce qui l'énervait par-dessus tout, c'était de savoir que tout ce temps perdu à discuter aurait pu être utiliser pour réviser. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tenta de mettre fin à la discussion.

« Nos examens se terminent dans six semaines. On aura tout le temps de faire tout ce que tu veux à ce moment-là. On pourrait même partir en vacances… Mais d'ici là, j'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mes révisions. C'est important.

\- Tu es vraiment pire qu'une Serdaigle !

\- Tu le savais quand on s'est mis ensemble. On se connait depuis treize ans et tu étais bien content quand tu pouvais me copier dessus. »

Hermione s'était levée pendant leur discussion et les deux sorciers se fusillaient du regard. Ron plongea rageusement la main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit une enveloppe abimée.

« Le courrier de ton nouveau meilleur ami est arrivé. »

Il lui lança le parchemin qui tomba entre eux. Hermione se baissa pour le ramasser sans quitter Ron des yeux et le posa délicatement sur son bureau. Elle allait se rassoir pour retourner à ses révisions mais le rouquin ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Pour lui tu as du temps ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'au lieu de réviser, tu vas lui répondre. Je te demandais pas grand-chose, un petit peu de temps. Mais c'est déjà trop pour toi apparemment ! »

Ron sortit du bureau en claquant la porte et elle entendit son pas lourd jusque dans le salon. Alors qu'elle posait l'enveloppe à côté de ses ouvrages de droit, des bruits de vaisselle l'intriguèrent. Elle hésita un instant à revenir sur sa décision et à rejoindre Ron dans leur salon pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout, au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien perdre une demi-heure de révision et faire une nuit blanche. Mais, alors qu'elle se levait de sa chaise, elle entendit leur porte d'entrée claquer rageusement et l'appartement se fit silencieux.

Elle se rassit et tenta de se concentrer sur le texte de loi qu'elle étudiait avant l'interruption de Ron, mais aucun bruit n'émanait de l'appartement. Elle se sentait oppressée et subitement très seule. Elle relisait la même ligne en boucle et n'arrivait pas à retenir quoi que ce soit. Sa dispute avec son compagnon lui tournait dans la tête en boucle et elle pesta contre elle-même. Elle avait voulu du calme et de l'espace pour travailler et maintenant qu'elle les avait obtenus, elle n'avançait pas.

Son regard se posa alors sur l'enveloppe jaunie à côté de son recueil de magistrature et jurisprudence des créatures magiques et autres êtres vivants. Elle savait que si elle l'ouvrait, elle donnerait raison à Ron. Mais il n'était pas là, et elle avait très envie de savoir ce que son nouvel ami avait à lui raconter. Elle devait avouer qu'elle était un peu inquiète pour lui depuis quelques lettres, il ne semblait pas avoir le moral au beau fixe.

 _Le 3 mai 2003,_

 _A l'étudiante la plus studieuse,_

 _Merci pour le stylo, il est arrivé intact. C'est d'ailleurs celui-là que j'utilise pour rédiger cette lettre. Il est moins confortable que celui que vous aviez trouvé dans cette boutique du Greenwich Market, mais il est tout aussi précieux pour moi. Après un an à écrire avec ces stylos que vous me fournissez, je commence à perdre l'habitude de la plume. Ça va être difficile de me réintégrer dans la société sorcière. Le programme du Ministère n'est peut-être pas si efficace que ça._

Hermione sourit en lisant ces quelques lignes d'introduction. Au début, elle avait été surprise d'apprendre qu'il lui répondait en utilisant les stylos ou crayons qui accompagnaient dorénavant tous ses courriers. Mais, elle s'y était faite et trouvait cette habitude touchante. Lorsqu'elle avait envoyé son première stylo – un stylo qu'elle avait trouvé dans la bibliothèque moldue en revenant de cours, elle pensait qu'il se moquerait d'elle et de son attention. Mais contre toute attente, il avait semblé plutôt content. Depuis, elle cherchait à le surprendre par des nouveautés et cela l'amusait beaucoup.

 _La carte postale est elle aussi très belle. Je ne suis jamais allé dans ce genre d'endroits remplis de moldus. Le paysage a l'air très… plat. Faisait-il aussi beau quand vous y êtes allés que la carte le laisse à penser ? J'ai du mal à croire que l'on puisse être en maillot de bain en Angleterre sans utiliser un sortilège pour se réchauffer. J'aurais beaucoup aimé avoir cette même carte en version sorcière pour pouvoir observer le balai continu des nacelles tournoyant sur la grande roue. Je n'en avais jamais vue et je retiens votre conseil : j'irai faire un tour sur celle de Londres dès ma sortie, enfin… Si mon budget me le permet._

Hermione réalisa, à la lecture de ces lignes, qu'elle n'avait aucune idée du temps que sa peine de prison devait durer, ni même de la raison que cette sentence. Elle essaya de se remémorer des informations qu'il avait distillé à travers leur échange, mais rien ne lui revint en tête.

 _J'ai aussi été très heureux d'apprendre que vous avez enfin trouvé votre logement et qu'il contient tous les ouvrages de votre bibliothèque. Je sais à quel point cela était important pour vous. Avez-vous pu retrouver votre exemplaire de l'Histoire de Poudlard que vous cherchiez ? J'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier qu'une nouvelle édition allait paraitre d'ici quelques semaines pour intégrer les événements récents qui s'y sont produits. Apparemment, ils vont rajouter quatre chapitres. Je sais que la guerre a marqué la population, mais je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient remplir quatre chapitres sur un affrontement et la reconstruction du château. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui sera écrit et surtout qui rédigera ces ajouts. Si c'est du même niveau que le livre sur Dumbledore, ça ne vaudra pas le coup de débourser une mornille pour cette nouvelle édition._

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit en lisant ces lignes. Son correspondant était très au courant de tout ce qui se passait à Poudlard et était étonnamment cultivé. Elle était bien évidemment au courant pour la sortie de la nouvelle édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard : elle avait participé à sa rédaction. L'éditeur avait contacté Harry pour ajouter des chapitres à son sujet et ce dernier avait proposé que Ron et elle soient également présents pour l'interview. Elle avait eu une discussion passionnante avec la documentaliste chargée de la rédaction des nouvelles pages. Harry avait même négocié pour qu'ils aient des exemplaires en avant-première. Hermione avait reçu son tome quelques jours avant, mais n'avait pas encore eu le temps de le lire.

 _J'ai également vu que le Ministère n'avait pas renoncé aux festivités d'aujourd'hui – à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, vous êtes peut-être même là-bas pour les célébrations. Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il s'y dit réellement et en quoi ce genre de choses permettra d'éviter une autre guerre. Je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ce type d'événement peut servir. A part peut-être à remonter la cote de popularité de notre Ministre qui est en berne à en croire le torchon qu'on reçoit à la prison. Ça nous permettra d'avoir de belles photos de lui en une avec le Survivant et ses potes Granger et Weasley. C'est insupportable. Ils n'ont pas fait tant de choses que ça : c'étaient que des gamins et ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans cette guerre. Je dois avouer que des fois, je suis quand même curieux de savoir ce que sont devenus certains de sorciers qui ont tant été mis en avant. Je me demande s'ils ont beaucoup changé depuis l'époque de Poudlard. En tout cas, j'espère que vous n'avez pas passé une trop mauvaise soirée et que le buffet, au moins, était à votre goût. Au pire, vous pourrez toujours réclamer des massages de pieds à votre compagnon pour qu'il se fasse pardonner de vous avoir entrainée dans ce nid de vipères._

La jeune sorcière resta bloquée sur son nom et celui de ses amis. Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir autant de haine à son encontre. Le terme était peut-être un peu fort. Mais son correspondant ne la portait clairement pas dans son cœur. Ils n'étaient pas des gamins quand ils avaient sacrifié une partie de leur adolescence pour défaire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Ils n'étaient pas des gamins quand ils étaient entrés par effraction à Gringotts, ni quand ils en étaient sortis à dos de dragons. Et Harry n'était pas un gamin quand il avait affronté la mort en face pour permettre aux sorciers de Grande Bretagne d'être libres !

Machinalement, sa main droite se porta sur la cicatrice qui barrait son bras gauche – Rapeltout permanent de ce qu'elle avait enduré pendant la guerre. Cet homme se montrait bien ingrat vis-à-vis des sacrifices qu'elle et ses amis avaient dû faire. Elle avait envie de lui dire qu'elle était cette Granger qu'il semblait mépriser. Qu'elle était une figure de la guerre, mais qu'elle était aussi bien plus que ça et qu'elle n'avait pas à être définie par son apparition régulière en une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Hermione se leva et rejoignit la cuisine dans le but de se faire du thé. Elle avait besoin de faire une pause dans sa lecture. C'était la première fois qu'elle et son correspondant étaient en désaccord sur quelque chose et cela lui fit un étrange pincement au cœur. Une fois sa tasse prête, elle retourna à son bureau et reprit sa lecture.

 _J'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : nous avons le droit de recevoir du courrier de nos familles depuis trois semaines. Bien sûr, les courriers sont surveillés, comme les nôtres, mais ça m'a permis d'avoir des nouvelles de ma mère. Elle a déménagé il y a quatre ans et je l'ignorais…. En tout cas, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir de savoir ce qu'elle devient. Rien que de voir son écriture soignée sur le papier m'a rappelé les courriers que je recevais lorsque j'étudiais à Poudlard. C'était vraiment très agréable. J'attends sa prochaine lettre avec impatience._

La lecture de ce passage chassa complètement le précédent de l'esprit d'Hermione. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle attendait de lire cela dans un courrier. Un an plus tôt, elle était allée trouver Kingsley pour lui proposer d'ouvrir la correspondance également aux familles des détenus. Il avait beaucoup d'arguments à lui opposer, mais il n'était pas de carrure à gagner face à Hermione. Elle avait du répondant, ne se laissait pas démonter et surtout elle était persuadée du bienfondé de sa requête.

Elle était très heureuse de voir que le Ministère était passé de la théorie à la pratique et que cela avait des répercussions positives dans la vie de son ami. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en faire plus pour lui et lui alléger sa peine, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller jusque-là. Elle se contentait de faire de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral et lui donner quelque chose auquel se raccrocher d'ici sa sortie.

 _Enfin, pour répondre à vos questions, l'audition de [...] s'est bien passée. Il a dû répondre à de nombreuses questions, mais l'examinatrice avait l'air plutôt satisfaite. Il m'a raconté les questions qu'on lui a posées et c'est très étonnant : pour certaines choses, je vois l'utilité, mais pour d'autres… Ils lui ont, par exemple, demandé […..]. Ont-ils réellement le droit de demander ça ? Cette question est rhétorique : je sais qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. En tout cas, sa participation au_ _P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N._ _a joué positivement dans son dossier._

Hermione se demanda si sa participation à lui serait positive dans son dossier lorsqu'il ferait sa demande de libération anticipée. Après tout, si le Ministère lisait tous leurs courriers, ils risquaient de ne pas apprécier tout le mal qu'il en disait. Peut-être ne devrait-elle pas l'encourager ou lui dire de se modérer… Mais c'était impossible sans que le Ministère ne le lise également et ça ne servirait donc à rien. De plus, il n'était pas vraiment étonnant qu'un prisonnier ait quelques ressentiments envers son geôlier. Cela ne serait pas si négatif que cela. Elle espérait néanmoins que leur correspondance ne pourrait pas lui faire de tort. Elle qui faisait tout pour améliorer son sort…

 _L'ambiance quant à elle n'est toujours pas au beau fixe. La plupart des détenus de mon couloirs sont arrivés en même temps pour le même type de peine. Ils font tous les démarches pour les libérations anticipées. Certains ont déjà eu leurs réponses : positives pour la majorité, mais les recalés commencent à menacer de mettre_ _le bazar_ _dans la prison pour se venger. Certains essaient même de pousser les heureux chanceux à la faute pour que leur accord soit retiré… C'est assez pesant, mais j'essaie de rester loin de toutes ces histoires et de me faire oublier. Je ne voudrais pas que ça me retombe dessus et qu'on rallonge la peine que je dois purger. Ça ira mieux dans deux mois quand les premiers détenus commenceront à partir. D'ici là, ils doivent organiser leur sortie et trouver toute la logistique : logement, revenu… Et, ça n'est pas facile._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne journée,_

 _Le détenu_

Hermione avait à peine lu les derniers mots qu'elle entendit Ron rentrer. Elle dissimula rapidement la lettre sous l'un de ses livres. Elle ne voulait pas que Ron voit qu'elle n'avait pas travaillé, mais qu'elle avait, comme il le prédisait, lu son courrier. Elle se hâta de le rejoindre dans leur salon.

Il était toujours dans l'entrée, en train de retirer sa cape. Elle vit tout de suite qu'il avait un peu bu et qu'il n'avait pas les idées complètement claires. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa délicatement une main sur son bras pour l'attirer vers elle. Il leva vers elle son regard éteint et elle comprit à quel point elle l'avait blessé ce soir.

« Ron, mon amour, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'ai été une imbécile, j'ai paniqué à cause des examens, je… »

Elle fut coupée par les lèvres de son petit-ami. Il l'embrassa d'abord chastement puis approfondit le baiser. Leurs mains se télescopèrent alors qu'ils se cherchaient l'un l'autre et Hermione se dit qu'ils auraient une réelle conversation le lendemain.

 **~.~.~**

**5 juin 2003 (jeudi)**

La nuit était noire et il pouvait voir les étoiles illuminer le ciel en levant la tête. L'atmosphère était lourde et humide et la moiteur de l'été lui donnait l'impression de peser plus lourd qu'un hippogriffe. L'air chaud lui brûlait les poumons et il devait se résoudre à retourner à l'intérieur. L'ambiance y était également lourde, mais il pouvait se dissimuler dans sa chambre et se faire oublier. Assis sur son lit, il tentait d'oublier ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il tentait de ne pas interpréter les bruits qui lui arrivaient. Il ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il l'entourait. Il ne voulait pas _savoir_ ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de ses murs. Mais l'ignorance est un cadeau qui ne lui était pas offert.

Les bruits devenaient réguliers, comme un martellement répétitif. De temps en temps, un silence. Ce silence était encore plus pesant, puis les bruits lourds reprenaient. Il put les identifier comme des bruits de pas. Des bruits de pas tout proches, comme si quelqu'un marchait à côté de lui. Puis de nouveau le silence. Il flottait à présent, au-dessus des bruits, au-dessus des pas invisible, au-dessus de l'horreur qui l'entourait.

Drago parvint à ouvrir les yeux et à s'extirper de ce rêve dérangeant. A ses côtés, Greg faisait les cents pas. Il était donc la source de ce bruit qui l'avait sorti de ce souvenir qui avait été trop réel. Il avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration et il sentait ses cheveux blonds lui coller au front – signe qu'il avait dû transpirer dans son sommeil. Il s'appuya sur ses coudes pour regarder son codétenu qui semblait en détresse. Il avait dans ses mains tremblantes les photos de chats de sa correspondante. Ils s'agitaient tous dans leur cadre comme si quelque chose s'était produit.

Gregory dû sentir que Drago s'était réveillé, car leurs regards se croisèrent. Les yeux du sorcier brun étaient humides comme s'il luttait pour ne pas pleurer. Drago se leva alors et vint se placer face à lui. Il ne connaissait pas le problème, mais sentait qu'il devait l'aider. Il le prit alors dans ses bras dans une brève mais réconfortante accolade.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- C'est Virginia… articula-t-il difficilement tout en retenant un sanglot.

\- Qui est Virginia ? questionna Drago intrigué.

\- Mamie chat, ma correspondante.

\- Comment connais-tu son nom ? Depuis quand ? »

Le mystère s'épaississait et Drago ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation. Ils étaient enfermés en prison et ne se quittaient jamais. Que s'était-il passé pendant qu'il dormait pour que Greg soit dans un tel état et que venait faire sa Mamie chat dans tout cela ? Son ami lui tendit un morceau de parchemin, les mains tremblantes, en lui expliquant que les gardiens étaient passés le matin même pour leur remettre leur courrier.

Le sorcier blond lut rapidement le document. Il s'agissait d'une lettre d'Audrey, la petite fille de la fameuse Virginia, qui expliquait que sa grand-mère était décédée le 1er juin et qu'elle serait inhumée le 3 au cimetière sorcier de Nettlebed. Audrey le remerciait pour la sympathie dont il avait preuve à l'égard de la vieille femme et lui souhaitait bonne chance pour sa réinsertion.

Le blond rendit le parchemin à Greg et le regarda, essayant de trouver quoi faire ou quoi dire. Mais, il n'y avait rien à dire et rien à faire. Drago se doutait que son ami aurait voulu aller à l'enterrement, qu'il aurait voulu la remercier lui aussi pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui. Mais, il était en prison, seul, avec des dizaines de photos de chats et aucune information sur l'identité de cette Virginia.

Puis, soudainement sans que Drago ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Gregory prit une grande inspiration et se redressa, comme si toute cette faiblesse était terminée et que ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Il se pencha pour ramasser un objet sur son lit. Drago se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas le remarquer.

« Joyeux anniversaire, mec, lui dit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

\- Euh… Greg… Comment t'as fait pour ? demanda Drago.

\- T'emballe pas mec, les gardiens l'ont apporté ce matin. Je sais pas d'où ça sort. »

La journée était de plus en plus étrange. Elle avait débuté avec Gregory dans un état comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait ensuite oublié que c'était son anniversaire pour s'apercevoir que quelqu'un y avait pensé. Pour la première fois depuis son emprisonnement, quelqu'un pensait à son anniversaire. Il supposa qu'il s'agissait de sa mère car elle était la seule à lui écrire et connaitre sa date de naissance. Il s'aperçut vite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'écriture de la matriarche Malefoy, mais de celle douce et délicate de sa Serdaigle. Comment diable avait-elle su que c'était son anniversaire ?

Il déballa le paquet et trouva à l'intérieur : une enveloppe verte à laquelle il était habitué, une carte postale moldue et un paquet emballé d'un papier marronâtre assez laid. Il se fit violence et décida de commencer par lire le courrier. Mais alors qu'il venait de décacheter l'enveloppe, la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit, indiquant que c'était l'heure de rejoindre le réfectoire. Drago hésita un instant à se lever pour rejoindre ses camarades de peine, mais il était bien trop intrigué par ce colis pour perdre son temps à aller manger. Il pourrait bien sauter un repas, ce n'était pas le retour de Voldemort. Il sortit le parchemin de l'enveloppe verte et se plongea donc dans sa lecture après un signe de tête à Greg pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard.

 _[….], le 26 mai 2003_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Aujourd'hui, je vous écris depuis la bibliothèque de mon université. J'ai trouvé une table au calme pour réviser en prévision de mes examens qui arrivent à grand pas. La pièce est bondée d'étudiants qui se décident enfin à travailler. L'atmosphère est tendue et lourde. De là où je suis j'entends des dizaines de chuchotements qui viennent de partout et de temps en temps, une voix s'élève au-dessus de ce fond sonore. C'est très désagréable._

Drago essaya d'imaginer sa Serdaigle assise à un bureau d'une salle ressemblant trait pour trait à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Il imaginait ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules et dissimulant son regard exaspéré à ses condisciples. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle serait allée s'enfermer dans un tel lieu pour réviser ses si importants examens vu qu'elle avait enfin son bureau de rêve où elle pouvait s'installer tranquillement avec tout le confort dont elle avait toujours rêvé.

 _J'aurais voulu réviser dans mon bureau à l'appartement, mais l'ambiance est un peu tendue et je préfère encore me retrouve au milieu des autres étudiants. […] me reproche de trop réviser. Comment peut-on reprocher à quelqu'un de trop réviser et de prendre son avenir trop à cœur. Il n'a peut-être pas d'ambition, mais j'aspire à plus. Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme sa mère à rester à la maison à m'occuper de_ _[….]_ _enfants ! Déjà il est hors de question d'en avoir autant et je veux travailler, avoir mon indépendance et surtout être utile._

M. Riche était une véritable plaie. C'était à se demander ce que sa Serdaigle faisait avec lui. Il comprenait tout à fait l'importance qu'elle accordait à ses révisions, surtout que s'il avait bien compris, il ne lui restait qu'un mois à tenir. Il aurait pu faire quelques efforts. Que représentait un mois par rapport à une vie entière à ses côtés ?

 _Du fait de mes révisions, je n'ai pas pu vous trouver un nouveau stylo, mais je suis quand même passé acheter une carte postale sur mon chemin pour aller en cours un matin – j'ai prétexté aller réviser à la bibliothèque. Elle représente les gardes de la famille royale d'Angleterre. Ils font partie du folklore de la ville. Je trouve que c'est désuet, mais les touristes affluent pour observer la relève de la garde. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

Drago observa l'image sans vraiment comprendre. Ces hommes avaient les costumes les plus importables qu'il ait jamais vus, et pourtant il avait vu Weasley en « tenue de soirée » pour le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers ! Ces costumes étaient tout bonnement ridicules et les couvre-chefs encore pire. Il se demanda sincèrement comment une tenue pareille pouvait permettre à une personne de défendre la famille royale. Ils avaient l'air d'à peine pouvoir se déplacer. C'était incompréhensible. Il voulait bien faire preuve d'un minimum d'ouverture d'esprit depuis qu'il échangeait avec sa correspondante, mais là, c'était au-delà de l'entendement.

 _Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas vous fournir un nouveau stylo, j'ai joint à mon courrier un ouvrage qui, j'espère vous intéressera. Je l'ai emballé au mieux pour qu'il ne soit pas endommagé dans le transport, mais avec les agents du Ministère il vaut mieux être prudent._

C'était donc un hasard qu'elle lui offre un cadeau le jour de son anniversaire. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Ils n'avaient jamais échangé d'informations aussi concrètes au sujet l'un de l'autre et il ne doutait pas que le Ministère les aurait censurées de toute manière. Il prit le paquet en main et entreprit de le déballer avant de reprendre sa lecture. Il s'agissait d'un livre ! Qui donc, à part une Serdaigle, pouvait offrir un livre ? Et pas n'importe quel livre : la nouvelle édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard !

 _Donc, il s'agit de la nouvelle édition de l'Histoire de Poudlard dont vous m'avez parlé dans votre dernière lettre. J'ai d'ailleurs mis plus de temps à vous écrire cette lettre car j'ai dû attendre la sortie du livre pour pouvoir vous l'envoyer. Je l'ai fait dédicacer par Bethany Bopps, l'auteure des quatre nouveaux chapitres. J'espère que ça vous plaira et que ça vous rappellera vos années d'école._

Le livre était paru le 26 mai. Comment avait-elle fait pour l'obtenir et le faire dédicacer aussi rapidement. Elle était décidément pleine de mystère. Il ouvrit le livre pour y regarder la signature et vit qu'elle était précédée d'un « A un lecteur critique ». Il était très touché par l'attention qu'elle avait eue et feuilleta rapidement les quatre fameux chapitres. Le premier portait sur une histoire de pierre philosophale dont Drago ignorait tout alors que ces événements s'étaient apparemment déroulés à Poudlard pendant sa première année, le second traitait du tournoi des trois sorciers, le troisième de la guerre et le dernier des reliques des fondateurs.

Il devait avouer que ces chapitres l'intriguaient et qu'il allait certainement apprendre des choses sur ce qui c'était passé à Poudlard alors même qu'il y était. Sa correspondante avait raison, cela lui rappellerait des souvenirs. Il fallait seulement souhaités qu'ils ne soient pas tous trop mauvais. Il reposa le livre à côté de lui et reprit sa lecture, se promettant de lire le livre au plus vite.

 _J'ai réalisé récemment, que nous n'avons jamais abordé le sujet de votre emprisonnement. Je n'osais pas vous poser de questions par gêne et timidité, mais après tout ce que nous nous sommes dit dans nos précédentes lettres, je pense que je peux vous poser la question. Pourquoi êtes-vous à Azkaban ? Combien de temps devez-vous y rester ?_

Drago passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. La question fatidique était posée. Il n'avait pas réellement envie de lui répondre, car il savait que peu importait ce qu'il pourrait dire, il baisserait nécessairement dans son estime. Que pouvait-il dire pour sa défense. Il avait participé à la guerre. Il avait été, ce que certains appelleraient, un enfant soldat. Il avait participé bien trop activement à la prise de Poudlard de 1997. En d'autre mot, il était coupable de partisannerie envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lors de son procès, puisque procès il y avait eu, des voix s'étaient élevées, arguant qu'il était amoral d'enfermer des jeunes qui étaient mineurs au début de leurs exactions et qu'ils n'avaient pas conscience de leurs actes. Mais les deux guerres avaient laissé des traces et tous avaient en tête des partisans du Lord qui avaient échappé à une peine la première fois et qui avaient eu une importance déterminante dans son retour.

Le Ministère avait tranché et décidé d'accorder une peine plus légère à tous les perdants de moins de vingt ans au moment de la dernière bataille. Cela n'avait satisfait personne, ni ceux qui les voulaient enfermés à vie, ni ceux qui pensaient qu'en les privant de jeunesse et d'études on les privait également d'avenir. Drago lui préférait se dire qu'il était né au mauvais endroit au moment. Mais comment sa Serdaigle pourrait-elle comprendre tout cela ?

 _Bien que cette lettre soit beaucoup plus courte que les précédentes, je dois m'arrêter là pour retourner à mes révisions. Je suis vraiment très en retard sur mon programme._

 _A bientôt,_

 _Votre amie l'étudiante_

Drago déposa la lettre et la carte postale avec les autres et caressa doucement la couverture de son nouvel ouvrage. Il était heureux d'avoir reçu ce cadeau, que ce soit pour son anniversaire ou pas. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il dirait dans sa prochaine lettre, ni ce qu'elle en penserait. Mais il était certain qu'il était sur le point de franchir un point de non-retour.

Préférant ne pas y penser. Il se leva et alla rejoindre ses compagnons d'infortune pour une nouvelle journée abrutissante à Azkaban. Une journée pas si spéciale finalement, une simple journée comme les autres à préparer des ingrédients pour des incapables du Ministère.

 **~.~.~**

**23 juin 2003 (jeudi)**

Hermione leva ses yeux à travers ses boucles brunes. Il restait trois minutes d'épreuve : pas le temps de relire sa copie entièrement. Elle posa néanmoins sa plume et parcourut rapidement ce qu'elle avait écrit, espérant pouvoir corriger au moins une erreur si elle en trouvait. Mais, elle était étonnamment satisfaite de son travail. Elle l'avait fait ! Elle avait fini ses examens et en même temps, mis un point final à sa carrière d'étudiante.

Elle avait la gorge un peu nouée et ne s'attendait pas du tout au déluge d'émotions qui se déchainèrent en elle. Elle était heureuse, stressée, nerveuse, angoissée, détendue, apaisée, excitée et plein d'autres sentiments qu'elle ne savait pas analyser. Elle ramassa ses affaires, attrapa sa copie et lança le sortilège de validation avant de la déposer sur le bureau de leur surveillant.

A l'extérieur de l'université, le ciel était bleu, le soleil rayonnant venait réchauffer son visage et une brise fraiche faisait frémir les feuilles des arbres. Hermione pouvait enfin prendre le temps de respirer, comme si elle était en apnée depuis de longs mois. Et, sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il se passait, elle se rendit compte que des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Sa vue était trouble et elle se sentait complètement vidée physiquement.

La sorcière brune se baissa et s'assit dans l'herbe. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer, d'apaiser sa respiration et ses émotions. Elle y était presque parvenue quand une main chaude se posa sur son épaule : Harry.

« Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là par terre ? demanda le survivant d'une voix inquiète.

\- Je sais pas…, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche. »

Hermione se sentait étrange et presque distante de son propre corps. Elle ne sentit pas vraiment Harry l'aider à se relever, ni Ron arriver quelques minutes après. Le rouquin la prit dans ses bras et il les fit transplaner tous les deux dans leur appartement. Hermione ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Harry dans la manœuvre, mais elle le reverrait sûrement bien assez tôt.

Elle finit par réaliser qu'elle était assise sur le canapé dans leur salon et que Ron était face à elle, assis sur la table basse – chose qu'elle détestait. Mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à le réprimander. Ses grands yeux bleus la regardaient avec inquiétude et il lui tendit une tasse de thé fumante.

« Tu devrais boire, ça te fera du bien, lui conseilla-t-il en tendant le breuvage. »

\- Merci. »

La sorcière se sentit beaucoup mieux dès qu'elle but quelques gorgées de sa boisson. Elle se pencha pour embrasser son petit-ami en remerciement et essaya d'effacer les traces de ses larmes. Elle se doutait qu'elle avait encore les yeux rouges et qu'elle ne devait pas être des plus séduisantes. Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de s'en apercevoir ou de lui en tenir rigueur. Il s'assit à ses côtés et la serra délicatement contre lui.

« Tu veux en parler ?

\- Pas vraiment… On va dire que ça doit être le contre coup des examens, supposa-t-elle. »

C'était beaucoup plus que ça, néanmoins Hermione ne se sentait pas d'essayer de l'expliquer à Ron. Il était merveilleux, mais pour ce genre de choses, il atteignait vite ses limites. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à ses parents, ou à un ami qui saurait la comprendre et la soutenir.

« Ce soir, avec les camarades de promo, on a prévu de se retrouver pour aller boire un coup et fêter ça. On devrait y aller ensemble.

\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à faire la fête. J'aimerais mieux passer la soirée tranquille ici pour me remettre de ces émotions.

\- D'accord, repose-toi. »

Hermione sentit dans la voix de son compagnon que ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait, mais il était au-dessus de ses forces de passer la soirée avec les nouveaux aurors bourrus qui allaient boire plus que de raison. Elle serait bien mieux chez elle. Elle s'installa plus confortablement contre Ron et ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser toutes ces émotions qui palpitaient en elle. La délicate caresse de Ron dans ses cheveux l'apaisa et elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit et elle était seule dans le salon, la tête posée contre un coussin. Elle se leva à la recherche de Ron, mais il devait déjà être parti. Un petit bout de parchemin trônait sur leur table à manger. L'écriture brouillonne de Ron lui expliquait de ne pas l'attendre et qu'il dormirait chez Harry pour ne pas la déranger en rentrant cette nuit.

Hermione balaya leur pièce principale du regard. Elle était seule, au calme, mais elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle voulait à nouveau se blottir contre lui, elle voulait se sentir soutenue, elle voulait… Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait, mais la situation actuelle ne lui plaisait pas. Elle avait secrètement espéré qu'ils passeraient la soirée tous les deux. Après les deux derniers mois, elle en avait cruellement besoin. Mais non, elle serait seule, dans leur appartement finalement peut-être un peu trop grand à son goût.

Son regard se posa sur la boîte à hiboux au bord de la fenêtre et vit qu'elle débordait de courrier. Perdue dans ses révisions, elle n'y avait pas touché depuis des lustres : elle supposait que Ron la relevait régulièrement puisqu'il lui donnait son courrier de temps en temps. Au milieu des factures et de lettres d'anonymes au sujet de la sortie de l'Histoire de Poudlard, elle trouva une enveloppe défraichie dont l'écriture fine et précise lui remonta immédiatement le moral.

Hermione laissa les autres lettres en plan sur la table basse et alla rejoindre sa bibliothèque, son refuge, pour parcourir les lignes que lui avait envoyées son ami. Confortablement installée dans son fauteuil, elle décacheta l'enveloppe et posa dans un coin le message standardisé du Ministère. Elle se plongea immédiatement dans sa lecture.

 _Le 9 juin 2003,_

 _A l'étudiante qui va réussir ses examens,_

 _Vous aviez mentionné que vous passez vos examens en juin cette année. J'ignore si vous avez déjà fait toutes vos épreuves ou pas, mais je vous souhaite en tout cas bonne chance. Je doute que vous ayez besoin de chance vu l'investissement que vous mettez à vos études, mais ça ne peut pas vous faire de tort._

 _En parlant de l'université, comment vivez-vous le fait de ne bientôt plus être une étudiante ? Avez-vous déjà des plans pour l'avenir ? Je suppose que toutes les entreprises sont à vos pieds. J'avoue ignorer quels sont les débouchés pour une diplômée en droit magique, et je ne connais même pas votre spécialité … D'ailleurs, quel est la matière que vous avez trouvé la plus difficile durant votre scolarité ? Et laquelle était la plus passionnante ?_

Cette lettre tombait à pic. Elle lui permit de penser à ses années d'université sous un autre angle. En quelques questions, son correspondant avait mis le doigt sur tout ce qui l'angoissait ou allait lui manquer. C'était étrange : ils ne se connaissaient pas vraiment, ne s'étaient jamais vus, n'avaient jamais partagé un repas voire même un verre. Mais, Hermione se sentait plus proche de lui que de beaucoup de ses amis. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se confier à lui bien plus facilement qu'à Neville ou Ginny, voire même, elle n'osait se l'avouer, à Harry ou Ron.

 _La carte postale que vous m'avez envoyée dans votre précédent courrier m'a grandement intriguée. Les moldus portaient réellement ce genre d'accoutrement pour se battre ou s'agit-il d'une sorte de bizutage pour les nouveaux arrivants ? Ces costumes me semblent encore plus importables que les robes de Madame Maxime, la directrice de l'école de magie de Beauxbâtons. Je vous remercie malgré tout pour avoir pris le temps de vous procurer cette carte. Je sais que votre planning est très chargé et je suis touché que vous ayez trouvé un moment pour respecter cette petite tradition._

Hermione sourit. En lisant ces lignes elle repensa aux tenues extravagantes de Madame Maxime comme celle qu'elle portait à sa descente du carrosse lorsque son école était arrivée pour le tournoi : son immense robe en velours marron qui avait tant tapé dans l'œil d'Hagrid n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle aurait qualifié de vêtement à la mode. C'est dans cette tenue qu'elle avait été en une de la Gazette avec Karkaroff et le professeur Dumbledore pour l'ouverture du tournoi.

 _J'ignore comment vous avez fait pour vous procurer aussi rapidement un exemplaire dédicacé du livre le plus attendu de l'année. Je vous remercie beaucoup, surtout que, le hasard fait bien les choses, j'ai reçu votre colis […]. Vous avez ainsi illuminé ma journée. Je n'ai lu que le chapitre trois cent quarante-six sur la pierre philosophale. J'ai été très étonné d'apprendre que l'école avait abrité cet artefact unique pendant une année. J'étais scolarisé à Poudlard à l'époque et je n'avais aucune idée qu'un objet d'une telle valeur était si proche. Mais je suppose que c'était l'objectif du professeur Dumbledore._

Hermione avait demandé à Bethany de dédicacer le livre bien avant que ce dernier ne soit sorti, mais elle avait dû lui promettre en échange de ne pas l'offrir avant la date de sortie officielle pour qu'elle n'ait pas de problème avec son éditeur. Elle doutait qu'avec la lenteur du gouvernement le livre serait arrivé à destination avant la date fatidique, mais Hermione avait respecté cette simple demande.

Concernant le fameux chapitre sur la pierre philosophale, elle se doutait qu'il l'intriguerait. Il était le chapitre le plus commenté depuis la sortie du livre. Les autres étaient plus attendus et le monde sorcier connaissait déjà la plupart des choses mentionnés dans ces derniers, mais celui sur la pierre philosophale était intégralement inédit. Harry avait longuement hésité à partager ces informations : la pierre étant détruite, ils avaient pensé que ça ne ferait de mal à personne.

 _Lire ce chapitre m'a rappelé des souvenirs, même si les enseignements du professeur Quirell n'ont jamais été ma tasse de thé. Cet homme avait l'air dérangé et complètement effrayé en permanence. Mais si ce que dit ce livre est vrai, alors, son attitude était peut-être compréhensible. J'ai quand même du mal à le croire. Dans la préface, il est écrit que les informations ajoutées l'ont été à la suite d'interviews avec les principaux intéressés. Nicolas Flamel, Quirell, Vous-Savez-Qui et Dumbledore étant morts, je me demande qui a pu fournir ces informations…_

Son correspondant avait donc connu le professeur Quirell. Elle se souvenait qu'en première année, c'était la maison de Serdaigle qui avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch. Il était peut-être en dernière ou avant-dernière année à ce moment-là. Elle l'avait donc côtoyé. Elle se promit d'écrire au professeur McGonagall lorsqu'elle aurait le temps pour lui demander le nom de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle de l'année 1991/1992. Elle pourrait ainsi enfin mettre un visage et un nom sur ce mystérieux détenu.

 _A la prison, l'ambiance est un peu folle. La moitié de mes camarades de bloc vont être libérés avant la fin de l'année. Ils sont tous en train de réaliser les démarches de réinsertion avec l'aide du Ministère : trouver un logement, une source de revenus… C'est assez étrange d'entendre autant parler d'avenir entre ces murs gris. [….] aussi cherche. Il voulait retourner chez ses parents, mais sa mère ne répond pas à ses courriers. Du coup il est plutôt morose. En plus, il a appris, il y a quelques jours, le décès de sa correspondante. Ça lui a fait un terrible coup au moral. Je ne sais pas s'il va continuer à participer au_ _P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N._ _vu qu'il sort d'ici la fin de l'année._

Hermione se promit de penser à glisser quelque chose dans sa prochaine lettre pour le codétenu de son correspondant. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si sa correspondante était décédée. Il avait bien le droit, lui aussi, à un peu de compagnie et de divertissement.

 _Pour ma part, je continue à avoir des nouvelles de ma mère, mais malheureusement elles ne sont pas très bonnes. Elle est tombée dans les escaliers récemment et a dû se faire hospitaliser. Apparemment, elle souffre d'une malformation des os liée à des sortilèges qu'elle aurait reçus plus jeune. Je l'ignorais. Les médicomages lui ont lancé des sorts pour essayer d'amoindrir les symptômes, mais elle devra prendre des potions jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être à ses côtés pour l'épauler et l'aider. Les spécialistes lui déconseillent de continuer de vivre seule, mais elle ne veut pas s'inscrire sur la liste des personnes cherchant un accompagnement. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez : il s'agit d'un registre tenu par le Ministère qui recense toutes les personnes ayant besoin d'une prise en charge. Des familles de sorciers acceptent de les accueillir pour les aider. Un peu comme le système de placement des orphelins. Mais ma mère sait que personne ne voudra d'elle. Personne ne voudrait être associé à notre famille…_

L'étudiante en droit n'avait jamais entendu parler de système, ni de celui pour les orphelins d'ailleurs. En y réfléchissant plus avant, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas non plus entendu parler de maisons de retraite ni d'orphelinat. Il lui en restait décidemment bien plus à apprendre sur le monde sorcier qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle devait aider le détenu à se réinsérer dans la société, mais par bien des aspects, il la connaissait mieux qu'elle… Elle ne lui était peut-être pas d'une si grande aide que ça.

 _J'en viens à vos questions. Je ne sais pas à quel point j'ai le droit de vous parler de tout ça, ou si ça va enfreindre le si précieux anonymat dicté par le Ministère. J'ai été condamné en […..] 1998 pour participation à la guerre qui a opposé les vainqueurs et les partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'étais du mauvais côté. Pas vraiment par choix, mais plutôt parce que c'était logique. J'ai suivi ma famille, mes amis, mes proches… Et même si j'avais voulu faire un choix différent, je n'aurais pas pu. Je ne dis pas que j'aurais fait un autre choix. J'étais jeune et convaincu. Je suis toujours convaincu de certaines choses, mais pas des fondements racistes et intégristes du discours de Vous-Savez-Qui._

Hermione relut plusieurs fois le paragraphe. Son correspondant était un Mangemort ! Elle avait pourtant éliminé cette possibilité plus d'un an auparavant. Les Mangemorts avaient été condamnés à des peines à perpétuité. Néanmoins, il avouait avoir été du côté de Voldemort. Ça voulait dire qu'ils s'étaient affrontés à un moment ou à un autre. Ils s'étaient croisés sur le champ de bataille de Poudlard. Ils étaient des ennemis. Ils _avaient été_ des ennemis se corrigea-t-elle intérieurement.

 _A la fin de la guerre, il a fallu des bouc-émissaires. Ceux qui portaient la marque ont tous eu le droit à des peines à vie, mais pour les autres, pour nous, c'était plus compliqué. C'était d'autant plus compliqué à cause de mon âge. Il y a eu des débats enflammés dans l'opinion publique. Je me rappelle de certaines unes de la Gazette à ce sujet… Le Ministre a fini par trancher : enfermement de courte durée. Voilà pourquoi je suis entre ces murs et pourquoi tant de détenus autours de moi finissent leur peine en même temps. Peu importe notre participation ou nos actions, nous avons tous écopé de la même peine… Surement un peu à titre d'exemple pour dissuader la prochaine génération… Du moins c'est la seule explication que j'y vois._

Hermione se rappelait des débats enflammés de l'époque. Ils concernaient ses camarades de Poudlard qui avaient plus ou moins participé à la guerre. Elle se rappelait des soirées sans fin où elle et Ron se disputaient à ce sujet. Elle pensait que ce n'étaient que des adolescents comme eux et qu'ils ne méritaient pas ce genre de choses. Elle avait même suggéré à Kingsley de s'intéresser aux peines d'intérêt général des moldus, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire. Ces ados avaient été condamnés à huit années d'emprisonnement. Huit ans, c'était horriblement long. Elle avait assisté aux premiers procès qui s'étaient déroulés et elle avait trouvé tout cela déchirant. Certains des jeunes en question n'avaient quasiment rien fait, mais il avait été décidé que la peine serait la même pour tous. Hermione avait été dégoutée et avait arrêté de s'intéresser à la politique rétrograde du Ministère.

Mais, si son correspondant avait eu ce type de peine, c'est qu'il avait moins de vingt ans en 1998, c'est donc qu'ils avaient quasiment le même âge et qu'ils s'étaient côtoyés à Poudlard. Mais cela ne faisait aucun sens avec les informations qu'elle avait eues avant concernant le Quidditch. Il lui avait donc menti. Et, curieusement, c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il avait peut-être été du coté de Voldemort, mais il faisait maintenant preuve d'une plus grande liberté d'esprit. Il écrivait même avec des stylos moldus ! Mais il lui avait menti…

 _Sur ces notes peu joyeuses, j'espère que vous souhaiterez toujours participer au programme avec moi. Je vous souhaite bonne chance pour vos examens._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Voire ami détenu_

Bien que tourmentée par ces dernières lignes, Hermione n'envisageait absolument pas d'interrompre sa participation au programme. Il lui faudrait peut-être, un peu de temps pour lui faire à nouveau complètement confiance, mais ses actions lorsqu'il était enfant ne devait pas interférer avec sa vie, déjà compliquée, d'adulte. Elle continuerait à être là pour le soutenir et discuter avec lui.

Lorsqu'elle reposa le courrier, elle se sentit encore plus seule qu'avant. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir discuter de tout cela avec quelqu'un. Mais, il n'y avait personne à qui parler, et surtout personne qui pourrait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait sans la juger.

* * *

 _1- Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre, et de la raison qui a conduit Drago en prison ?  
2- Qu'auriez-vous ajouté à l'Histoire de Poudlard à ma place ?  
3- Et, qu'a bien pu demander le Ministère à Greg pour que Drago le prenne comme ça ?  
4- Enfin, comment voyez-vous la relation entre Ron et Hermione ?_

 _Et comme toujours, un très grand merci à Bewitch_Tales et Haraban._

 _J'ai hâte de lire tous vos avis.  
A très bientôt,  
Yagaelle_


	5. Chapitre 4 - 2004

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews. Vous êtes merveilleux. J'ai fini de préparer le dernier chapitre et il est en cours d'écriture. Je devrais être dans les temps pour tenir le rythme d'un chapitre tous les 10 jours. Promis, si je finis la fic plus vite que prévu, j'accélèrerais le rythme. C'est le printemps, ça donne envie de mettre tout le monde en couple et de faire la fête. C'est l'ambiance parfaite pour finir cette fic.

 **Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits** :

 _Selene :_ J'aime beaucoup moi aussi l'idée de travaux généraux en rapport avec les moldus. Mais les sorciers sont pas prêts à laisser « des criminels » en liberté. On parle de ceux qui ont emprisonnés tout le monde sans se prendre la tête après la première guerre. Comme tu le dis, Rome ne s'est pas faite en un jour. Concernant Narcissa, tu soulèves une question très intéressante (que je ne m'étais pas posée de base). On va imaginer que le témoignage du survivant a suffi… Elle a beaucoup de chance (du moins sur ce sujet).

Je n'avais pas pensé à la chambre de secrets, mais je trouve que non seulement c'est personnel, mais en plus, à part confirmer la légende, ça n'apporte pas grand-chose. A part faire peur je suppose… Par contre, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de rajouter Dumbledore.

Pour Greg, c'est effectivement une question sur les choix sexuels de Greg qui a choqué Drago (mais ils ont aussi posé plein de questions nulles).

La relation de Ron et Hermione ressemble vraiment à ce que tu décris. Ils sont ensemble pour de mauvaises raisons mainteannt.

Enfin, Audrey a 28 ans.

Ton flash-forward est trop top. J'y avais pas pensé.

Merci pour ta très longue review.

 _Juju :_ Effectivement, Hermione et Ron ne sont plus vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde. Elle se sent effectivement seule. Pour Drago je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Malheureusement, il est marqué et majeur, il est donc punissable… Reste à trouver la sentence adaptée. Le Ministère a pas fait dans la dentelle cette fois-ci, et ils ont même pas cherché à comprendre, tout le monde a pris pareil… BAM ! Merci pour ta review.

 _Maddie :_ Merci ! Hermione ne fait pas le lien. Pour nous, c'est une évidence parce qu'on sait la véritié, mais pour le moment, elle ne peut même pas envisager que ce soit Drago.

 _Garfield :_ Le truc, c'est qu'avec une majorité à 17 ans, Drago était majeur lors de la première prise de Poudlard (tome 6), et de la bataille finale. Du coup, il est jugé en tant que majeur (merci JKR d'avoir rendu les sorciers majeurs aussi jeunes XD). Mais, c'est vrai que cette peine n'est pas parfaite. Pour Ron et Hermione, ça avance dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 / 16 janvier 2004 (vendredi)**

La prison était anormalement calme. Presqu'aucun bruit ne lui parvenait. Il n'entendait pas le ronflement irritant de Dimitri dans la cellule d'à côté, ni les mouvements saccadés de Gary dans la cellule d'en face, ni même le piétinement inconstant de Greg à proximité. Il n'entendait aucun de ces bruits, car ses codétenus étaient partis. Ils étaient retournés à une vie dans la société sorcière, loin de l'enfer de l'enfermement et des journées répétitives. Depuis leur départ, Drago avait du mal à fermer l'œil la nuit. Il s'était habitué à tout cela, ces bruits faisaient partie de son quotidien et certains rituels le rassuraient. Il avait du mal à se l'admettre mais, depuis cinq ans qu'il était enfermé avec les mêmes personnes, il avait pris quelques habitudes. Etre sorti ainsi de son quotidien était douloureux et difficile.

Un bruit discret vint rompre la quiétude des lieux et Drago se redressa par réflexe pour s'assurer que ce n'était qu'un jeu de son esprit. Il était persuadé qu'il était en train de devenir fou, à force de ne voir que les mêmes murs en permanence et de ne rien faire de stimulant. Mais, à sa plus grande surprise, il ne l'avait pas imaginé cette fois : la porte de sa cellule venait de s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un nouveau prisonnier accompagné de deux gardiens qui le regardaient d'un air mauvais.

« Malefoy ! On t'a trouvé un petit copain, l'interpela le garde le plus grand d'un ton moqueur. »

Le nouveau venu ne leva même pas la tête dans sa direction, il lorgnait devant lui le regard buté, semblant ignorer tout ce qui se passait autours de lui. Il était plutôt grand, plus grand que Goyle et avait de courts cheveux bouclés qui lui donnait un faux air de mouton. Ses yeux noirs étaient rapprochés et le coin de sa bouche était barrée d'une cicatrice. Il avait l'air à la fois complètement stupide et très colérique. Cela n'inspirait rien de bon à Drago. Le second garde prit la parole et pénétra dans la cellule. Il posa un paquet et une enveloppe sur son lit.

« T'as encore eu du courrier. Ce crétin de Goyle aussi t'a écrit. Mais comme il n'est pas de la famille, on a gardé sa lettre. Et on l'a peut-être même lue… »

Il ressortit et les deux gardes refermèrent la porte, le laissant seul avec son nouveau colocataire d'infortune. Drago se leva, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et fit un pas en direction de son compagnon. Ce dernier regardait la pièce avec suspicion. Drago tendit la main dans sa direction, dans un signe de paix.

« Salut, je m'appelle Drago Malefoy. Bienvenu dans la galère. »

Le détenu le dévisagea un moment, l'air d'hésiter quant à la marche à suivre. Son regard se dirigea ensuite sur le bras gauche de ce dernier, y cherchant certainement la confirmation de ses soupçons. Mais Drago, comme la majorité des détenus marqués portait des manches longues cachant son avant-bras. Le détenu l'ignora royalement et s'installa sur le lit vide, murmurant des mots inintelligibles que Drago ne saisit pas.

Le sorcier blond devait avouer qu'il était curieux de savoir qui était son codétenu : ce qu'il faisait là, qui il était, combien de temps ils partageraient la même cellule, … Mais il ne pouvait apparemment pas espérer ce genre de réponses dans l'immédiat. Le nouvel arrivant avait l'air inoffensif, et complètement paumé. Drago se demandait s'il avait ressemblé à ça lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Azkaban. Avait-il lui aussi le regard vide et le visage aussi inexpressif. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et soupira.

A défaut de pouvoir interagir avec son voisin, il attrapa son courrier et ouvrit avidement le colis qu'avaient déposé les gardes plus tôt. Il laissa de côté tous les objets et emballages pour se concentrer sur la lettre. Il reviendrait au reste par la suite.

 _[….], le 9 janvier 2004_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je vous écris, aujourd'hui encore, depuis la grande bibliothèque nationale de Londres. C'est mon nouveau quartier général. J'apprécie d'y passer quelques heures avant de rentrer chez moi en fin de journée. L'atmosphère y est paisible et accueillante. Le silence est apaisé et serein, c'est un véritable bonheur. J'ai même sympathisé avec l'une des documentalistes. Elle me met de cotés certains ouvrages rares lorsqu'elle les voit passer. C'est très généreux de sa part. Nous passons ensuite de longs moments à parler de nos lectures. Je pense qu'elle pourrait devenir une très bonne amie._

Drago avait toujours eu l'impression que sa Serdaigle était très entourée dans sa vie avec une omniprésence de ses amis. Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle cherche à s'isoler et à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Mais, il avait aussi senti depuis la dernière lettre qu'elle n'allait pas aussi bien qu'elle le laissait penser et qu'elle cherchait des échappatoires à sa nouvelle routine. Peut-être que le fait d'entrer pleinement dans la vie d'adulte avait eu un effet sur elle, plus qu'elle ne l'admettait réellement.

 _Joins à ce courrier, vous trouverez, le crayon officiel de la bibliothèque, ainsi que leur carte d'adhérent. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas vous y inscrire pour l'instant, mais [….] m'a promis que si vous venez avec le jour de votre sortie, elle ne vous fera pas payer l'abonnement. J'ai supposé que cela pourrait être agréable d'économiser sur votre budget livre. Et peut-être que nous nous y croiserons._

Le jeune blond ramassa le crayon et la carte au fond de l'enveloppe et les regarda avec attention. Ce n'était pas tant le geste qui le touchait que le message derrière : elle souhaitait qu'ils se rencontrent. Elle suggérait que cela soit fortuit, ce qui risquait d'être compliqué vu qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi chacun ressemblait, mais l'idée était tout de même plaisante et Drago la mit dans sa liste de choses à faire à sa sortie. Cette liste commençait dangereusement à s'allonger : voir sa mère, rendre visite à Gregory, aller faire un tour de grande roue, s'inscrire à la bibliothèque… Et pourtant, la sortie de la prison était encore bien lointaine.

 _Vous m'avez posé des questions sur mon nouveau poste. J'ai commencé il y a deux mois, comme je l'ai mentionné dans mon précédent courrier et je travaille pour le Ministère. Je ne voulais pas travailler là-bas au départ, mais j'ai obtenu un poste au département […]. J'ai commencé ces études pour travailler à leur protection et leur défense, je ne pensais pas pouvoir entrer dans ce département aussi jeune, surtout qu'il y a très peu de postes : c'est un tout petit département, nous sommes […..] à y travailler._

Drago ne savait pas qui sa Serdaigle voulait protéger et défendre, il pouvait remercier le Ministère pour ça. Mais cela ne l'étonnait pas qu'elle ait choisi ce genre d'orientation. Il ne la voyait pas être avocate de divorces sanglants ou notaire pour la gestion des biens magiques. Il savait qu'elle aimait se rendre utile et ce genre d'orientation devait parfaitement lui convenir. Il était néanmoins curieux d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

 _Il s'agit d'un petit poste, mais c'est normal je suis tout juste diplômée et je n'ai pas encore d'expérience, en dehors des stages que j'ai fait avant chez [….]. Je suis assistante juriste : j'aide le juriste en chef du département [….]. Je n'ai pas encore de grosses responsabilités, mais je travaille déjà sur des dossiers passionnants. Ce travail est génial et je suis très heureuse de l'avoir obtenu. […] me dit de ne pas trop m'enflammer et que j'aurais pu prétendre à bien mieux vu ce que j'ai fait pendant la Guerre, mais je veux mériter ce boulot pour mes compétences et pas pour autre chose._

Les actions pendant la dernière guerre de sa correspondante l'intriguaient. Ce sujet revenait régulièrement sur le tapis et Drago ne savaient pas vraiment quoi en penser. Est-ce que les sorciers qui avaient, de près ou de loin, pris part au conflit avaient le droit à certains avantages sur les autres. Cela lui semblait injuste, puis il se rappelait qu'il s'agissait du même mode de pensées que celui qu'il avait avant : privilégier une frange de la population plutôt qu'un autre. Pour ses parents, c'était les sang-purs, pour les nouvelles générations, les vainqueurs de la dernière guerre.

 _En parlant de lui, la situation ne s'améliore pas à l'appartement. Les choses sont toujours aussi tendues. Je pensais vraiment qu'une fois l'université terminée, nous arriverions à arranger les choses, mais ça ne fait qu'empirer. En plus, avec son poste d'auror, il est souvent absent. Je ne peux pas réellement l'en blâmer, le travail c'est important. Mais il me reproche de ne pas arranger mes heures par rapport aux siennes… Mon travail aussi est important, je n'ai pas à être à son service. Ceci dit, c'est vrai qu'on ne se voit presque plus et lorsqu'on passe du temps ensemble, c'est souvent pour se disputer ou s'ignorer. J'ai parfois l'impression d'être en couple avec un enfant, tellement il est immature._

Drago soupira en lisant ce paragraphe. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle parlait de ses difficultés avec M. Riche et il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Elle était bien mieux que tout ça : intelligente, patiente, gentille, dévouée, attentionnée… Il espérait qu'elle saurait comprendre sa propre valeur et se sortir de cette relation qui lui semblait, d'un œil extérieur, complètement toxique.

Intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, que lui, en prison, saurait la rendre bien plus heureuse que cela. Il ne la connaissait pas assez, du moins c'est ce qu'il se répétait. Drago ne pensait pas à sa correspondante en des termes romantiques, du moins pas jusqu'à ce moment précis. Il posa un instant le courrier et ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser cette sensation de possessivité et de jalousie qu'il ressentait à l'égard de M. Riche. Peut-être qu'il avait en effet développer un fort attachement à cette correspondante. Peut-être que le fait de n'avoir qu'elle pour le sortir de la torpeur quotidienne d'Azkaban lui jouait des tours. Il rouvrit les yeux, passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux et reprit sa lecture, laissant de côté ces préoccupations futiles.

 _Heureusement, nous avons pu être ensemble pour les fêtes de fin d'années. Nous avons passé le réveillon chez ses parents et presque toute la famille était réunie. C'est vraiment super d'être autant entourée et d'avoir pu voir tous ses neveux et nièces ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Cela nous a tous mis de bonne humeur. En plus, […..] a enfin demandé la sœur de […] en mariage. J'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais. Ils sont ensemble depuis encore plus longtemps que […] et moi, et ils ont déjà un petit garçon tous les deux. C'était vraiment chouette. Et il a fait ça bien, il avait d'abord demandé la permission à son père -comme s'il allait refuser, il le considère déjà comme son fils ! Il avait acheté une magnifique bague, qu'il avait mise dans une boîte en forme de Vif d'Or (ils adorent le Quidditch tous les deux), et il a mis la boite dans les mains du petit […..] pour que sa mère la trouve. Il a vraiment fait attention à tout ce qui lui est cher : sa famille, le Quidditch, et leur couple. Une vraie réussite !_

Lui qui voulait éviter de songer aux émotions étranges qui le saisissaient en pensant à sa correspondante, voilà qu'elle ne changeait pas de sujet. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait penser de la nouvelle des fiançailles des amis de sa Serdaigle : il ne les connaissait pas et ne s'intéressaient pas à eux. Il savait néanmoins que jamais il ne ferait de demande en public et surement pas devant toute la famille de sa promise : si un jour cela devait arriver. Mais, il doutait que ce genre de situation se présente à lui dans l'avenir. Après tout, il était seul, dans une cellule de prison, il portait un nom de famille qui donnerait envie à tous les sorciers le côtoyant de fuir le plus loin possible de lui. Il ne pensait pas que la vie en dehors de cette prison serait plus intéressante et qu'il pourrait avoir une vie sociale aussi remplie que celle de sa correspondante. Néanmoins, rien ne l'empêchait de rêver avant que la réalité ne le rattrape.

 _Et pour vous, comment c'est passé cette fin d'année ? J'espère que les gardes avaient organisé quelque chose. Après tout, vous n'étiez plus très nombreux cette année, si j'ai tout bien compris. Le départ de votre ami a-t-il pu se faire sans incident ? D'ailleurs, a-t-il finalement trouvé une solution pour son logement ?_

Il ignora sagement la première question : les gardes n'avaient bien évidemment rien fait et les journées s'étaient déroulé dans le même marasme que les autres. Certains gardes avaient même été plus pénibles et taquins que d'habitude, sûrement pour se venger de ne pouvoir être avec leurs proches en ce jours de fête.

Pour Gregory, il n'en savait pas beaucoup plus qu'au moment de son départ juste avant Noël. Après le décès de sa mamie Chat, il avait débuté une timide correspondance avec Audrey, sa petite-fille qui s'était inscrite au P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. et ils avaient immédiatement demandé la levée de l'anonymat. Elle lui avait quasiment immédiatement proposé de l'accueillir chez elle en attendant qu'il retombe sur ses pieds à la sortie de la prison. Il n'en savait pas plus, mais il espérait que tout se passe bien pour lui.

 _J'espère que vous ne vous sentez pas trop seul dans votre cellule et que vous continuez à recevoir du courrier de votre mère qui semble tant vous remonter le moral. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé à vous et vous ai joins quelques cadeaux pour votre Noël. Il n'y a pas de raisons que vous n'en ayez pas. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont._

 _Amicalement,  
Votre amie_

Le jeune sorcier replia délicatement ce courrier. Bien qu'il soit empli d'émotions déstabilisante, il avait la certitude que sans ces lettres et ces attentions il aurait fini par devenir fou à Azkaban. La gentillesse et l'attention que sa Serdaigle portait aux détails le concernant lui réchauffa le cœur. Il saisit ensuite le paquet qui était assez lourd. Il déchira le papier avec empressement et trouva à l'intérieur cinq livres et une carte. Il poussa les livres dans un coin et se promit de s'y intéresser plus tard. Son attention se porta sur le message délicatement calligraphié.

 _Je ne savais pas quoi vous offrir. Vous trouverez donc une sélection de livres moldus et sorciers qui j'espère vous permettront de vous évader et découvrir encore un peu plus le monde merveilleux qui nous entoure._

 _Joyeux Noël,  
Votre amie_

Alors qu'il achevait sa lecture, les portes de sa cellule s'ouvrirent et son mystérieux codétenu s'engouffra dans l'espace créé. De son côté, le cœur de Drago était plein d'interrogations et d'incertitudes mais prêt à débuter une nouvelle journée sûrement très semblable aux autres.

 **~.~.~**

 **6 février 2004 (vendredi)**

Hermione lança le sortilège de verrouillage sur la porte de son bureau avant de s'engager d'un pas allant dans les couloirs du Ministère. La semaine venait de se terminer et la jeune sorcière avait un week-end chargé en perspective : entre journée à la neige et repas dominical chez les Weasley. Mais avant cela, elle souhaitait regagner son appartement au plus vite : elle avait prévu de préparer un repas surprise à son rouquin préféré pour l'accueillir au retour de sa première longue mission.

Alors qu'elle parcourait le chemin la menant aux cheminées du Ministère, Hermione laissa son esprit divaguer sur cette semaine qu'elle venait de passer en solitaire. Si lorsque Ron lui avait annoncé son départ elle s'était inquiétée pour lui et de s'ennuyer en son absence, elle avait finalement trouvé que le temps était passé vite et qu'elle avait largement eu de quoi s'occuper.

Hermione arriva rapidement à son domicile et se mit à faire la cuisine guillerette. Elle n'avait pas prévu un repas très ambitieux pour la soirée, mais espérait séduire son homme par cette attention. Elle savait mieux que quiconque que pour Ron un bon repas valait une grande déclaration d'amour. Elle enfourna un plat de lasagne dans leur four, vérifia que les tiramisus chocolat-speculos préparés la veille étaient toujours là et lança un sortilège à la salade pour qu'elle ne s'oxyde pas.

La sorcière alla ensuite s'apprêter : après un passage rapide sous la douche, elle enfila une de ses tenues que Ron affectionnait particulièrement. Elle alla même jusqu'à accentuer un peu son maquillage habituel pour qu'il soit moins naturel et plus séduisant, chose qu'elle ne faisait jamais d'ordinaire. Elle s'observa ensuite dans le miroir, satisfaite de son allure générale et confiante qu'elle obtiendrait une réaction positive de la part de Ron.

Hermione finit sa surprise en préparant et décorant simplement leur table à manger. Elle admira le résultat, contente d'elle-même et jeta un coup d'œil à ses préparations qui cuisaient tranquillement. Elle regarda ensuite l'heure et se dit qu'elle était pile dans les temps pour l'accueillir. Elle s'installa dans le canapé pour attendre son cher et tendre qui ne devrait pas tarder.

Elle n'avait pas pris de livre avec elle, contrairement à son habitude, et se retrouva rapidement plongée dans ses pensées. Elle resongea à la semaine qui venait de s'écouler dans un certain calme. Elle était allée à la bibliothèque qu'une seule et unique fois, elle avait lu trois traités de magicologie enfouie dans son lit pour passer ses soirées et surtout, il n'y avait eu aucune dispute. Elle s'était levée tous les matins reposée et contente et avait pu travailler bien plus efficacement. Cette séparation forcée de quelques jours lui avait été bénéfique. Malgré tout, la solitude lui avait pesé. En l'absence de Ron et de Harry, qui était parti avec lui, Hermione n'avait trouvé personne avec qui sortir. Ginny lui avait bien proposé de passer chez elle, mais elle était très occupée avec son fils et le mariage à préparer, tant et si bien qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu le cœur à la déranger.

Hermione sortit de sa douce torpeur en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'horloge installée dans la cuisine, elle vit qu'il était bien plus tard que prévu et que la nuit était même bien engagée. Heureusement qu'elle n'aurait pas à se lever le lendemain pour aller travailler.

Ron pénétra dans le salon et sembla surpris d'y voir la sorcière. Il était complètement débraillé avec les cheveux en pétard. Hermione se leva pour l'embrasser et l'accueillir. Lorsqu'elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes elle sentit la saveur caractéristique de la vodka-du-démon. Intriguée, elle leva un regard interrogateur vers son compagnon qui ne saisit pas la demande implicite. Il reprit possession de ses lèvres, un peu plus fougueusement et Hermione dut mettre fin à l'embrassade. Son ventre criait famine et elle voulait des nouvelles avant de finir la soirée dans leur chambre à coucher.

« Bonsoir Herm', tu m'as manqué, la salua Ron avec un grand sourire.

\- Bonsoir Ron. Tu as fait bon trajet ? Pas de soucis avec le transplanage ?

\- Tu vas pas me demander ça à chaque fois quand même, ça fait longtemps que j'ai plus de soucis quand je me déplace, lui répondit-il en rigolant. »

Hermione passa la main dans ses cheveux, dérangeant au passage la coiffure qu'elle avait fait avec soin quelques heures plus tôt. Ce geste l'agaça au plus haut point. Elle faisait rarement des efforts pour dompter ses cheveux, mais cela n'excusait pas son oubli qui anéantissait en quelques secondes le savant chignon prétendument décoiffé. Ron ne sembla pas remarquer son désarroi.

« On passe à table ? J'ai placé un sort sur le repas, il doit encore être chaud, proposa la sorcière.

\- J'ai mangé chez Harry et Ginny avant de venir, je pensais que tu finirais tard. »

Un poids s'abattit soudainement dans la poitrine d'Hermione. Elle avait passé du temps à parfaire ce repas pour le retour de son homme après son déplacement et l'avait ensuite patiemment attendu, alors que ce dernier était déjà rentré et passait une bonne soirée en compagnie de leurs meilleurs amis. Elle se sentait stupide et elle avait horreur de ça !

« Tu étais chez Harry ? Tu m'avais pas prévenu… articula-t-elle, tentant de masquer son trouble.

\- Je pensais pas que ça poserait problème. Harry m'a proposé de boire un coup pour fêter notre premier grand succès. Et tu connais ma sœur, elle a insisté pour que je reste manger, arguant qu'elle avait encore trop cuisiné.

\- A aucun moment tu n'as pensé à me proposer de vous rejoindre ? Ou au moins à me prévenir ?

\- Mais… Hermione… Je pensais pas que…

\- Clairement, tu n'as pas pensé ! »

Hermione s'éloigna prestement pour rejoindre la table dressée où attendait le repas. Elle ramassa les assiettes qui attendait et les vida brusquement dans la poubelle magique. En quelques instants, le repas durement préparé disparut. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se retint.

Derrière elle, elle entendit le pas lourd de Ron qui la suivait. Il ne dit rien dans un premier temps, mais l'atmosphère entre eux était tendue et pesante. Hermione le connaissait par cœur, elle savait que le rouquin allait dire quelque chose pour rompre le silence et très certainement qu'il regretterait ses paroles aussitôt après. Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre des mots blessants alors qu'elle peinait à retenir ses larmes. En bonne Gryffondor, elle prit donc la fuite en direction de leur chambre à coucher.

Mais Ron ne comprit pas le message, il la suivit comme son ombre. Elle entendait derrière qu'il prenait de grandes inspirations comme s'il allait prendre la parole, mais aucun son ne sortait. Elle s'arrêta une fois la chambre atteinte. Elle se tourna vers Ron et plongea son regard chocolat dans celui de son compagnon.

« Soit tu dis ce que tu veux me dire, soit tu me laisses le temps de digérer ce retour désastreux, lâcha-t-elle sèchement. »

Ron hésitait sur la marche à suivre. Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma et amorça un mouvement pour faire demi-tour, le tout assez lentement. Puis soudainement, il se posa face à Hermione, soutint son regard et se mit à parler.

« Je suis désolé Hermione. Je voulais pas te déranger. Ginny m'a dit que tu avais refusé toutes ses invitations cette semaine.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler ce soir. Je suis déçue et fatiguée. »

Face à elle, le rouquin se dandinait d'une jambe à l'autre, ne sachant pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Il semblait indéfiniment hésiter entre laisser tomber le sujet ou revenir à la charge pour, certainement, se justifier à nouveau. Hermione fit une prière silencieuse pour qu'il ne dise rien, mais Merlin ne l'entendait apparemment pas de cette oreille.

« Viens dans le salon Herm', proposa Ron d'une voix timide. Tu n'as pas mangé ce soir, et tu as l'air au bout du rouleau. Je vais te faire quelque chose et on discutera un peu. Tu me raconteras ta semaine. »

Le sorcier lui tendit la main dans le but de l'attirer contre lui et de l'entraîner à sa suite. Après une hésitation, Hermione accepta de le suivre et de tenter de passer à autre chose. Mais une fois arrivée au niveau du salon, elle vit la table qui les attendait et se rappela des efforts qu'elle avait fait pour lui faire plaisir. Il n'avait même pas remarqué sa tenue ou son maquillage. Fermant les yeux pour faire passer son agacement, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil à proximité. Ron n'eut d'autre choix de se s'asseoir face à elle dans le canapé.

« Alors mon amour, qu'as-tu fait cette semaine ? »

Ce n'était pas dans le caractère de Ron de poser ce genre de questions. Hermione le connaissait depuis si longtemps, qu'elle savait lire entre les lignes. Il avait le regard fuyant, les joues rougies par ses émotions, et les poings serrés.

« Comme toutes les semaines : j'ai bossé et j'ai bouquiné à la maison.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, mon rat de bibliothèque préféré.

\- Ron, tu sais que j'aime pas que tu m'appelles comme ça. »

Rien n'allait ce soir. Tout ce que disait Ron l'agaçait. Elle voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts, mais son attitude l'avait déçue. Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur des œufs au bord d'un précipice et qu'à chaque instant tout pouvait basculer.

« Harry et Ginny vont bien au moins ? Demanda-t-elle en gage de sa bonne volonté.

\- Hermione, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. On ne va pas éviter le sujet toute la soirée. Dis-moi, parle-moi.

\- C'est rien Ron, vraiment. J'avais imaginé plein de choses pour cette soirée et rien ne s'est déroulé comme je l'espérais. C'est de la déception, voilà tout. »

En prononçant ces paroles, Hermione sentit que ce n'était pas vrai. Il y avait plus que de la déception ce soir. Il y en avait, et elle avait sûrement été le catalyseur nécessaire pour lui ouvrir les yeux et admettre que tout n'était pas si rose.

« En fait, j'aurais voulu passer en premier, avoua-t-elle à demi voix. J'aurais voulu que tu viennes me retrouver dès ta journée finie avant d'aller voir ta sœur et ton neveu. J'aurais voulu que tu me contactes pendant cette semaine, que tu me demandes comment c'était passé la réunion pour mon fameux projet, que tu t'intéresses… »

Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, le ton d'Hermione s'était fait de plus en plus assuré. Elle n'avait pas levé la voix, mais elle avait plongé son regard dans les yeux bleus de son petit ami. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était blessée par son attitude. Il ne répondit rien, comprenant peut-être qu'il ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense et que ces accusations étaient, au moins en partie, fondées. Cependant, la jeune sorcière était lancée. Elle ne souhaitait pas arrêter ses confessions, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des milliers de choses à lui dire : des choses qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis bien trop longtemps.

« Tu es à peine rentré qu'on se dispute déjà. J'ai l'impression que c'est ce qu'on fait de mieux : se disputer, s'ignorer. Je t'aime, je voudrais qu'on fasse des choses ensemble. Tu te rappelles la dernière fois qu'on est allés au restaurant tous les deux ? »

Ron allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, n'ayant pas saisit qu'il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. Sa compagne lui jeta un regard si noir qu'il aurait fait fuir un troll des montagnes. Le rouquin était perdu. On devinait aisément qu'il cherchait à comprendre comment la situation en était arrivée là.

« Ca va faire trois ans Ron ! Trois ans qu'on n'est pas sortis tous les deux en amoureux ! Autour de nous nos amis avancent, j'ai l'impression qu'on fait du sur place. Nous vivons ensemble, mais on ne fait que se croiser. Tu es tout le temps au boulot ou au Quidditch.

\- Ca suffit Hermione ! Tout n'est pas de ma faute, s'emporta Ron. Tu sais que je ne choisis pas mes horaires. Tu pourrais t'arranger pour qu'on se voit plus. Et toi aussi tu travailles beaucoup, et quand tu ne travailles pas, tu es plongée dans tes livres : ici ou dans une des bibliothèques londoniennes. J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites.

\- Peut-être que je ne t'éviterais pas si tu étais plus agréable au quotidien et que tu ne m'engueulais pas pour le moindre problème. Tout n'est pas de ma faute Ronald ! »

Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche, étonnée par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé ce genre de chose. Ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensée… Enfin pas tout à fait. Malgré sa fureur et son énervement, elle savait que ce n'était que la vérité et qu'un jour il faudrait mettre tout cela à plat.

Alors que Ron allait répondre, une chouette vint frapper au carreau de la cuisine. Ils se retournèrent, tous les deux aussi étonné l'un que l'autre : depuis l'installation de la boîte à hiboux sur le rebord de la fenêtre, ils n'avaient plus été dérangés. Ron se leva pour aller voir de plus près ce qui se passait. Il reconnut immédiatement la chouette du couple Potter et récupéra sa missive. Il en profita pour vider la boite qui croulait sous le courrier.

Lorsqu'il revint dans le séjour, il vit qu'Hermione avait disparu. Il la chercha du regard avant de deviner qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans sa bibliothèque. Il frappa à la porte avant de pénétrer dans la pièce et resta debout face à elle. Sans un mot, elle prit la pile de courrier et la posa sur son bureau. Dans la manœuvre, deux enveloppes tombèrent sur le sol. L'une d'elle attira tout de suite leurs regards : un courrier du Ministère, du P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. plus précisément.

Hermione eut alors un geste qui déclencha la fureur de Ron : elle se baissa pour ramasser le courrier et garda l'enveloppe en main.

« Tu trouves qu'on ne se dit plus rien Hermione, l'accusa-t-il. Mais quand tu as quelque chose à dire, c'est à lui que tu le dis. Ton merveilleux correspondant de Serdaigle, qui est si cultivé, si intéressé par les moldus, si bon joueur de Quidditch ! C'est un criminel ! Il a participé à la Guerre ! Tu t'es peut-être battue contre lui !

\- Ce n'est pas un Mangemort Ron ! Et lui au moins, il m'écoute, il ne se plaint jamais quand je lui raconte des choses. Il me pose même des questions !, s'emporta-t-elle ! »

Elle dévisagea l'homme avec qui elle avait partagé les moments les plus importants de sa vie. Elle le regardait dans les yeux et elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle y voyait : sa jalousie habituelle, mais aussi du dégoût et de la pitié. Elle ferma les yeux, et prit trois grandes inspirations pour tenter de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, Ron était en train de lire un bout de parchemin froissé. Quand il eut fini sa lecture, il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce.

« Où est-ce que tu fuis comme ça ? L'invectiva-t-elle.

\- C'est à moi que tu parles de fuite ? Tu ne fais que ça depuis tout à l'heure, depuis toujours même ! Sans Harry et moi, tu ne serais pas le quart de la Gryffondor que tu es. Et si tu veux tout savoir, je vais à la maison Potter, j'y ai oublié mon sac tout à l'heure, compléta-t-il après s'être un peu adouci.

\- Pas la peine de revenir ce soir, tu seras bien mieux là-bas. Et, tu m'excuseras auprès de James : dis-lui que sa marraine est malade et qu'elle ne peut pas venir à la neige avec lui. Amusez-vous bien. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione claqua la porte de son bureau et s'effondra sur son fauteuil. Son cerveau était vide et refusait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé les retrouvailles avec Ron de cette manière, pourtant elle était étonnée de se sentir un peu soulagée. Elle ne pleurait pas, elle n'avait pas le cœur brisé. Elle était énervée, mais aussi, étonnamment sereine.

Elle essaya d'empêcher son cerveau de répéter en boucle la discussion qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Ron, si on pouvait considérer cela comme une discussion. Les yeux fermés, elle tentait de se focaliser sur sa respiration, en vain. Les paroles accablantes de son compagnon résonnaient à ses oreilles, comme un écho tenace qui ne s'effacerait jamais. Elle décida de faire la seule chose qui l'apaisa à chaque fois : se plonger dans lecture, et elle savait exactement ce dont elle avait besoin à ce moment précis.

Elle lança un sort pour réchauffer la théière présente dans son bureau et toujours fidèle au poste, avant de s'installer confortablement dans son fauteuil et d'ouvrir la lettre provenant du Ministère. Elle n'avait pas encore lu les mots de son correspondant que la simple présence de cette écriture fine et distinguée lui remonta le moral. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu, elle ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé et pourtant, sa présence avait un étrange pouvoir apaisant sur elle. Si elle ne savait pas ces courriers aussi surveillés, elle aurait pu s'inquiéter de la présence d'un charme ou d'une potion pour lui embrouiller l'esprit. C'est plus sereine que quelques instants auparavant qu'elle entreprit la lecture de son courrier.

 _Le 30 janvier 2004,_

 _A l'assistante juriste la plus dévouée,_

 _Je tiens, dans un premier temps, à vous remercier pour tous les cadeaux que vous m'avez faits. Je n'ai pas été aussi gâté depuis très longtemps. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de lire tous les livres que vous m'avez offert. Je confesse les lire assez lentement pour pouvoir profiter du plaisir de découvrir de nouvelles choses : un plaisir bien trop rare, voire inexistant entre les murs de la prison. Je souhaiterais pouvoir vous rendre la pareille, mais malheureusement, c'est impossible là où je me trouve. Sachez néanmoins que l'intention y est. Vous rendez mes journées en prison bien plus simples et lumineuses. Merci._

En un paragraphe, son correspondant la faisait se sentir presqu'un peu honteuse. Il se réjouissait de lire un simple livre, alors qu'elle ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se disputer avec Ron au sujet de problèmes futiles. Elle était néanmoins heureuse que son cadeau ait fait mouche. Elle avait longuement hésité et éprouvait une drôle de sensations à savoir qu'elle l'aidait réellement dans son quotidien à la prison.

 _Vous m'avez enfin parlé de ce fameux travail mystérieux. Travailler au Ministère ne me semble pas commencer en bas de l'échelle, surtout en tant qu'assistant du Directeur de votre département. Vous avez dû faire une sacrée impression à vos recruteurs pour avoir un tel poste. Vous pouvez être très fière de vous, quoi qu'en pense votre petit-ami. Je trouve également très noble de votre part d'avoir obtenu votre poste grâce à vos compétences, et non votre participation à une guerre brève à une époque où vous deviez être très jeune. De plus, vous y serez bien plus épanouie que si vous aviez été catapultée à un poste au-dessus de vos moyens – pas que je pense qu'autre chose serait au-dessus de vos moyens. En tout cas, j'espère que ce travail vous plait et vous plaira toujours autant._

La sorcière brune relu le paragraphe une seconde fois pour être certaine de ne pas avoir imaginer ces mots. Cet homme, ce prisonnier, ne la connaissait que par les lettres qu'ils avaient échangées et il semblait la comprendre bien mieux que ses amis. Combien de fois avait-elle dû répéter à Harry, Ron et Ginny qu'elle voulait parvenir à ses fins par elle-même et surtout pour ce qu'elle valait. Combien de fois avait-elle dû leur répéter que leurs faits d'armes pendant la guerre ne devaient pas les définir ? Combien de fois avait-elle dû leur dire qu'elle voulait aller de l'avant et ne pas rester bloquée dans le passé et cette guerre qui lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien ?

Elle n'avait jamais eu à le dire à son Serdaigle, mais pourtant il avait compris. Lui qui vivait enfermé loin de la société et de ses nouveaux maux, il avait compris. Il était bien plus attentif que tout ce à quoi elle aurait pu penser. Ou alors, il était tout simplement plus à l'écoute. Il avait pris le temps de s'intéresser à elle et de lui poser des questions, chose qu'aucun de ses amis et encore moins Ron n'avait fait depuis Merlin sait quand. Ils la prenaient tous pour acquise. Ron la prenait pour acquise. Mais, elle méritait définitivement mieux que des bribes d'attention de temps à autre.

 _J'ai oublié dans mon courrier précédent de répondre à votre question concernant ma mère. J'ai eu des nouvelles récentes : le traitement a l'air de faire effet et elle n'a pour le moment aucun problème à vivre dans sa maison toute seule. Elle a néanmoins dû faire appel à l'elfe de maison d'une de ses connaissances qui a une spécialisation dans les soins et suivis des personnes malades. J'avoue que cela me rassure. Il saura quoi faire en cas de problèmes. Je continue d'essayer de la convaincre de ne pas habiter seule, de rejoindre une connaissance ou de s'inscrire sur le registre du Ministère mais elle ne veut pas dépendre de quelqu'un. En un sens, je la comprends, il est difficile de renoncer, volontairement, à son indépendance, surtout quand on a été élevé avec les principes […] comme elle._

La sorcière brune ne savait pas avec quels principes la mère de son correspondant avait grandi, mais elle pouvait aisément imaginer que perdre son autonomie devait être difficile à vivre pour une adulte aussi jeune. Elle se demandait aussi où était le père de son ami. Elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il y ait fait mention et elle n'osait pas le questionner sur ce point. Il aurait certainement pu être d'une grande aide dans cette situation.

Hermione était heureuse de savoir que cette femme forte avait trouvé une solution à sa situation, par le biais de l'elfe de maison d'une de ses connaissances, mais elle ne savait que penser du recours à un elfe alors que des sorciers auraient tout aussi bien fait le travail. Il était tout de même à noter que cet elfe semblait éduqué et avec des compétences – un diplôme ?. C'était une notion tout à fait nouvelle pour la jeune sorcière. Peut-être que l'émancipation des elfes pourrait venir de cette voix là et pas nécessairement d'un salaire. Elle nota cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et se promit d'évoquer le sujet avec son responsable.

 _Depuis plusieurs courriers, vous me parlez de votre relation avec votre compagnon. Je n'ai pas encore osé y réagir, parce que je ne suis personne et que je n'ai pas le droit de juger. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que ces déboires ont une incidence plutôt négative sur votre humeur. Vous me semblez moins enjouée et moins passionnée par ce que vous faites. Je suis particulièrement triste pour vous que vous ne puissiez pas avoir le crédit que vous méritez pour vos accomplissements professionnels. Vous avez l'air de parvenir à garder un équilibre entre tout ce que vous entreprenez : c'est formidable. Il est malheureux qu'il n'arrive pas à vous égaler en gestion de temps et que vous soyez dans le conflit en permanence._

Ce courrier réveillait en elle des sensations et des émotions qu'elle avait jusque-là oubliées. Cet homme, qu'elle n'aurait jamais rencontré sans le P.A.R.C.H.M.I.N., était un don du ciel. Il réussissait à mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, sans le comprendre, depuis si longtemps. Elle s'était effectivement enfermée dans sa relation avec Ron et en avait oublié d'exister pour elle-même. D'être la Gryffondor qu'elle était fière d'être. Ron avait tort plus tôt dans la soirée : avec lui, elle n'était que le dixième de la Gryffondor qu'elle pourrait être. Elle se bridait inconsciemment et s'interdisait trop de choses de peur des réactions de son compagnon.

 _Je souhaiterais également que vous n'ayez pas à vous isoler dans une bibliothèque alors que vous avez tout ce dont vous pouvez rêver (vos propres mots) dans votre douillet bureau. Vous rêvez d'une vie épanouie à ces cotés et je souhaite de tout cœur que cela vous arrive. Mais j'espère aussi pouvoir vous soutenir dans les moments difficiles et être un ami qui vous serait utile. A votre place, je sais que je ne le suis pas, j'aimerais qu'un de mes amis me dise que cette relation est toxique et qu'il faut en sortir avant de sombrer trop profondément dans une spirale infernale. Vous êtes une sorcière formidable, pleine de qualités et vous méritez qu'elles soient reconnues à leurs justes valeurs. J'espère, et je suis convaincu, que vous saurez trouver une issue à cette situation et être à nouveau la sorcière passionnée et épanouie que j'ai appris à connaitre à travers nos courriers._

Il avait raison, et, étonnamment, elle l'avait toujours su : sa relation avec Ron était toxique et elle devait s'en extraire. Son correspondant n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir besoin de s'évader. Elle aussi en avait besoin, et contrairement à lui, elle en avait les moyens. Tout à coup, elle eut le sentiment qu'elle devait mettre fin à la mascarade qu'était son couple et qu'elle devait le faire parce qu'elle avait la chance de pouvoir le faire.

La sorcière brune prit une profonde inspiration, sa décision était prise. Ses idées étaient enfin claires dans son esprit. Elle apercevait une lumière au milieu de la brume qui était son quotidien depuis son emménagement avec Ron, ou peut-être depuis plus longtemps. Elle n'avait jamais pris de recul sur ce qu'elle vivait. Aucun de ses amis n'avait jamais eu le courage de lui dire ce genre de chose, ou tout simplement qu'ils n'avaient rien vu. Maintenant qu'elle avait l'esprit clair, elle revoyait des moments de son passé défiler et se demandait comment elle avait fait pour ne pas ouvrir les yeux plus tôt.

 _Après ces conseils, peut-être mal placés, mais pas mal intentionnés, je peux répondre à quelques questions au sujet de [….], mon ancien codétenu. Je n'ai plus de contact avec lui depuis son départ qui a eu lieu le 18 décembre. Cela s'est passé sans heurt, même si j'ai vu qu'il se sentait mal de me laisser seul dans la cellule. Après tout ce temps, cela semble assez étrange d'être séparés. Nous avons partagé énormément de choses depuis notre enfance, et son absence a laissé un vide assez inattendu. Ce n'est pas seulement le fait de me retrouver seul, mais aussi de ne pas savoir ce qu'il devient, de ne pas pouvoir échanger des choses sans importances avec lui, … Finalement, c'est vrai qu'on ne s'aperçoit de la valeur de ce qu'on a que lorsqu'on les perd._

Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en lisant ces lignes. Il ne se confiait que très rarement sur ses émotions, et elle sentait la peine qu'il éprouvait à se savoir loin de son ami. Elle aurait pu avoir des informations sur son identité pour pouvoir lui faire parvenir des nouvelles, mais était impossible. Lire ces mots eut un autre effet inattendu pour elle. Elle se questionna sur ce qu'une séparation avec Ron représenterait réellement. Il avait toujours été à ses cotés depuis son entrée dans le monde magique. Ils avaient tout fait ensemble. Que se passerait il s'ils se séparaient réellement ? Allait-elle le regretter ? Etait-elle en train de faire la crise d'adolescence qu'elle n'avait pas pu se permettre de faire plus jeune ?

Autour d'elle, elle sentait le monde avancer et son cerveau bouillonner. Elle avait l'impression de tanguer sur ses pieds, incapable de prendre une décision, incapable de penser par elle-même, incapable de savoir simplement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait retourner à Poudlard à l'époque où les choses étaient tellement plus simples et où sa pire crainte était d'être renvoyée.

 _Et, grande nouvelle, depuis deux semaines il y a un nouvel occupant dans ma cellule. Il s'appelle […] et il est emprisonné pour [….]. Je n'ai aucun détail, mais je suis très sceptique quant au fait qu'il soit responsable de quoi que ce soit. Il ne parle pas, il passe ses journées à fixer un point invisible face à lui, ne participe pas aux activités… C'est assez effrayant. Il me fait le même effet qu'un homme qui aurait subi le baiser des détraqueurs. Sa présence, qui devrait réchauffer un peu l'ambiance et peupler notre cellule a tout l'effet inverse : il jette un froid glacial partout sur son passage._

 _Sur ces notes joyeuses, je vous remercie encore pour les cadeaux que vous m'avez fait parvenir._

 _En vous souhaitant une bonne journée,  
Votre ami._

La main tremblante, Hermione posa le courrier sur la table et laissa son regard dérivé sur la pièce dans laquelle elle était. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les volutes de fumée qui s'échappaient de sa tasse de thé. Elles semblaient si libres et pourtant si contraintes qu'Hermione y vit le reflet de ses interrogations. Elle se demande si on pouvait lire l'avenir dans la fumée, puis se rappela du seul enseignement qu'elle avait reçu du professeur Trelawney. Elle se brûla la gorge en buvant compulsivement sa tasse d'une seule traite et regarda le fond. La sorcière brune n'y vit que quelques débris de feuilles aléatoirement dispersés : c'était stupide. De rage elle jeta la tasse qui se brisa contre le mur et elle s'écroula en larme.

 **~.~.~**

 **30 mars 2004 (mardi)**

Face à lui, un pantin désarticulé tentait de se tenir droit. Il le pointait d'une longue baguette d'aubépine et semblait le menacer des pires sévices. L'air était chaud et irrespirable, et les volutes de fumées qui s'échappaient d'étranges geysers rendait la situation difficile à discerner. Soudain, une voix grave et ténébreuse parla derrière lui. Cette voix ressemblait à la fois à la voix de Vous-Savez-Qui et à celle de son père, comme si les deux n'étaient qu'une seule et unique entité.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait face à lui une élève de Serdaigle, le visage dissimulé derrière un immense rideau de cheveux bruns ondulés. Il ne pouvait voir ses yeux, mais il sentait que son regard le transperçait de milliers d'épines de sharak. La voix qui marmonnait des propos jusque-là inintelligibles, fut tout à coup très clair.

« Tu ne me mérites pas ! Tu ne m'as jamais mérité ! Tu finiras seul à tout jamais ! »

Mais la voix ne venait pas de nulle part, elle provenait de la jeune fille face à lui. Elle était bien plus petite et frêle que lui, mais dégageait une puissance qui le laissait pantois. Il se sentait tel un fétu d'alihotsy. Il se sentait prêt à se briser. Alors, pour échapper à la lourdeur de l'endroit, à cette voix, à cette fille qui tout à coup tremblait et pleurait, il fit ce qui lui sembla le plus logique et cohérent : il sauta dans un précipice qui venait d'apparaitre à côté de lui.

Drago se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il était toujours dans sa prison, à l'abri des volutes de fumées, de la fille à la voix caverneuse et du pantin désarticulé qui lui ressemblait étrangement. Il était seulement en sueur, le souffle court, sur sa couchette. Sur le lit de dessous Evario ronflait tranquillement, indifférent aux tracas de son codétenu.

Drago tenta de reprendre sa respiration. Des images et sensations de son cauchemar continuait de le hanter. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux qui étaient humide de sueur, cela le mit encore plus en colère. Il ferma les yeux, essaya de visualiser sa correspondante telle qu'il l'imaginait et prit de grandes respirations. Finalement, il se sentit revenir complètement à lui. Il se sentait idiot de se laisser submerger ainsi par ses songes. Il aurait voulu être plus fort que tout ça, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait plus.

Le sorcier blond attrapa la boite qui contenait tous les courriers qu'il avait reçu depuis son emprisonnement et s'approcha de la seule source de lumière présente dans la pièce : un bulbe de luminia. Il mit de côté les courriers de sa mère et se replongea une énième fois dans la lecture des courriers de sa Serdaigle. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage, il s'accrochait à ces lettres, à ces mots pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas devenir fou.

Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis des semaines à présent et il doutait d'en avoir à nouveau. Il savait qu'il était allé trop loin dans son précédent courrier. Il l'avait su au moment même où il avait écrit ces mots. Elle ne voudrait plus jamais lui écrire et il resterait dans sa cellule, seul sans personne à qui parler. Il l'avait fait fuir, tout comme il ferait fuir les autres membres de la société sorcière lorsqu'il sortirait de cet enfer.

Alors qu'il lisait la douzième lettre qu'elle lui avait envoyé, il entendit du bruit venant de derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit que son codétenu se tenait debout, immobile, le visage juste derrière le sien. Drago n'aurait su dire ce qu'il faisait là, mais sa présence immobile et quasi silencieuse lui faisait froid dans le dos. La proximité d'Evario le rendait claustrophobe. Son regard vide et fixe le rendait anxieux. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'homme aux longs cheveux bruns, mais il était certain qu'il n'aimerait pas le savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! s'énerva-t-il en le poussant pour qu'il s'éloigne ».

Mais l'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le seul mouvement qu'il fit, fut de sourire. Un sourire entravé par sa cicatrice qui lui donnait l'air d'un détraqué et qui le faisait presque ressembler à sa chère tante Bellatrix. Drago espérait que ce fou furieux n'aurait pas l'idée de lui piquer ses stylos et crayons pour les lui planter dans le corps.

Le sorcier blond contourna son codétenu et alla ranger sa boîte à sa place. Il tenta de dompter ses cheveux qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête et abandonna. Cela l'agaça encore plus, il avait peur de ressembler à ce crétin de Potter et ses cheveux ridicule. Heureusement, il fut tiré de son désarrois par l'ouverture de la porte de leur cellule.

Pour une fois, il se dépêcha de sortir de cet espace pour fuir son compagnon. Il savait que la fuite serait brève puisqu'ils passaient tout leur temps ensemble, mais ce semblant de liberté lui réchauffa le cœur. Tout occupé à s'éloigner au plus vite du sorcier à la cicatrice, il ne s'arrêta même pas au niveau des courriers. Il savait qu'il devait arrêter d'espérer, qu'au bout de tout ce temps, elle avait sûrement abandonné le programme. Drago se servit donc à manger et s'installa à une table reculée en espérant qu'on le laisse en paix.

Cette journée avait très mal commencé et la situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant. Grus se tenait face devant sa table avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage : cela ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. A ses cotés se tenaient ses deux acolytes. Drago trouvait toujours cette situation ridicule : voir cet homme si fier et sûr de lui s'entourer en permanence de deux grands benêts ne lui apportaient rien voire même le discréditait. S'il n'avait pas été perdu dans ses pensées à broyer du noir, il aurait pu voir l'ironie de la situation. Le sorcier blond avait été exactement comme son némésis pendant sa scolarité, et c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle Drago le détestait autant. Grus était un rappel constant de l'imbécile qu'il avait été et de tout ce qui l'avait conduit à être enfermé dans ces murs. Mais, il trouvait une certaine satisfaction à se dire que lui avait évolué, que lui ne restait pas enformé dans des schémas puérils datant d'une époque révolue.

Lorsque le regard de Drago lâcha celui de Grus il s'aperçut que ce dernier tenait quelque chose dans les mains : une enveloppe bleue. Son cœur se serra. Elle n'avait pas arrêté le programme, elle avait simplement demandé à changer de correspondant. Le sort s'acharnait donc bel et bien sur lui : de tous les détenus, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur son pire ennemi. Il aurait pu voir le sinistros que ça lui aurait fait le même effet.

Le blond serra les poings, serra les dents et se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Il inspira profondément et tenta de faire abstraction de la scène devant lui., mais Grus ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

« Alors Malefoy, on se dégonfle, le harangua-t-il. »

Voyant le manque de réaction de son opposant, Grus s'installa en face de lui et ouvrit l'enveloppe. S'il avait été un Gryffondor, Drago se serrait levé, il lui aurait arraché l'enveloppe des mains, il lui aurait même mis un coup de poing dans la figure. Mais il n'était pas un vulgaire Gryffondor, ni même l'adolescent contrôlé par ses hormones qui avait frappé ce crétin de Potter. Il était maitre de lui et de ses actions, il ne s'abaisserait pas à répondre aux piques de son adversaire.

Le silence régnait dans le réfectoire quand Grus se mit à lire lentement et à haute voix la missive. Drago avait envie de disparaitre, il ne voulait pas entendre ces mots, il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'adresse à quelqu'un d'autre que lui. C'était déjà assez difficile comme ça de la partager avec M. Riche.

 _[...], le 23 mars 2004_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à vous écrire cette lettre. Je ne suis pas vraiment excusable. J'ai recommencé des dizaines de fois ce courrier sans savoir réellement quoi y écrire. Et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je me jette à l'eau, que ce n'était pas correct de vous laisser sans contact avec l'extérieur. Après tout, je me suis engagée à vous écrire et il est hors de question que je revienne sur cet engagement._

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Elle ne voulait pas revenir sur leur engagement. Mais elle n'avait aucun engagement envers Grus, seulement envers lui. Ses yeux s'orientèrent sur l'enveloppe qui gisait à présent sur la table et il vit que l'enveloppe n'était pas pour Grus : elle était pour lui.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il se leva, monta sur la table et arracha le courrier des mains de Grus. Il était si en colère que s'il avait eu une baguette, il lui aurait lancé le pire doloris jamais lancé. Ni Grus ni aucun de ses acolytes n'eut le temps de réagir. Drago sentit les picotements caractéristiques du sortilège de non-violence placé dans la prison le traverser de part en part, mais il n'y fit pas attention.

Une fois le parchemin en main, il se hâta de quitter la pièce sous les regards ébahis des autres prisonniers qui étaient comme stuféfixés par la scène. Drago rejoignit immédiatement sa cellule, s'installa sur son lit et se plongea dans la lecture comme si rien de particulier ne venait de se produire.

 _Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous écris depuis mon bureau. C'est mon nouveau refuge. J'y passe énormément de temps, encore plus qu'avant. Mon chef ne s'en plaint pas. Il trouve épatant d'avoir une jeune assistante aussi impliquée et dévouée à son travail. Il a particulièrement apprécié ma dernière proposition et a dit que nous allons travailler dessus très bientôt. Je n'ai pas encore le droit d'en parler, mais je peux au moins vous dire que c'est vous qui me l'avez inspiré. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

Drago avait l'impression que quelque chose d'important se tramait dans la vie de sa Serdaigle. Mais il ne voulait pas trop y réfléchir, trop heureux d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il était aussi étonné d'être l'inspiration derrière une de ses idées. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'il aurait pu faire ou dire depuis sa cellule de prison pour lui donner une idée qu'elle n'aurait pas eu par elle-même. Il espérait en savoir plus, sa curiosité était piquée.

 _Comme vous avez pu le constater, je n'ai joint ni stylo ni carte postale à cette lettre et je m'en sens assez coupable. Je n'avais jusque-là jamais dérogé à ce rituel. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien trouvé qui fasse l'affaire au Ministère. J'ai supposé que vous ne voudriez pas d'une plume violette marqué d'un grand M et que ça risquerait de ne pas vous rappeler de bons souvenirs. J'essaierai de me rattraper dans mon prochain courrier._

Le sorcier avait tant attendu son courrier qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas les habituels cadeaux avec. Il se moquait qu'elle lui envoie un crayon tant qu'elle continuait à lui écrire, tant qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Ce mois sans courrier avait été un cauchemar et il se promettait de faire attention à tout ce qu'il écrirait à partir de cette date pour ne plus jamais la vexer ou la braquer.

 _Je suppose que j'ai assez tourné autour du pot et que je peux vous en parler sans peur d'être jugée. Il y a eu de grands changements dans ma vie depuis votre dernière lettre : […] et moi avons rompu. Je ne sais pas comment le dire, ni le formuler. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, ni qui a vraiment été à l'origine de cette décision. La situation est très compliquée et floue. La seule certitude c'est que nous sommes séparés. J'ai installé un nouveau lit dans ma bibliothèque pour pouvoir m'isoler, mais ça ressemble trop à du camping à mes yeux. Et le camping ne me rappelle pas de bons souvenirs (surtout que […] était présent à chaque fois)._

Drago voulait faire une danse de la joie. Il voulait crier son bonheur à tout le monde : sa Serdaigle était débarrassé de cet abruti de M. Riche. Puis il s'en voulut de penser ça. Elle ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait aucun droit de la vouloir pour lui tout seul. Il ne pouvait rien lui apporter depuis sa prison à Azkabhan. Il aurait dû être un meilleur ami et compatir à sa tristesse et à son malheur.

Elle était enfermée dans sa bibliothèque avec un pauvre lit de camp. Elle était presque aussi prisonnière que lui. C'est surement pour ça qu'elle passait plus de temps à son bureau et qu'elle était plus impliqué dans son travail. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste pour elle. Elle devrait pouvoir faire ce qu'elle souhaitait, pouvoir être libre d'agir à sa guise. Ils étaient peut-être séparés, mais M. Riche avait encore une grande emprise sur elle, il en était sûr.

 _Le plus pénible dans tout ça, c'est que nous avons construit notre vie ensemble et tous nos amis sont communs. Ils essaient tous de ne pas prendre parti, mais ils ont quand même leur avis sur la situation. Même […..], que je considère comme un frère, ne sait plus sur quel pied danser : après tout, mon ex-compagnon est son beau-frère. Pour ne rien arranger, nous travaillons tous au même endroit. Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'éviter. Ce que je redoute le plus, ce sont les célébrations qui vont avoir lieu dans un peu plus d'un mois. Pour le moment, seuls nos proches sont au courant, mais il n'y a aucun moyen pour que [….]. Je suppose qu'on trouvera une solution en temps voulu._

Le parchemin qu'il tenait dans ses mains était un peu froissé, il voyait aussi que l'encre avait un peu bavé par endroit, certainement à cause de larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Sa Serdaigle était perdue. Elle avait besoin de se reconstruire sans cet homme. Elle avait besoin de trouver qui elle était sans lui. Si Drago avait eu ce M. Riche sous la main, il lui aurait fait subir milles sévices pour le mal qu'il avait fait à cette si merveilleuse sorcière. Il était peut-être mieux qu'il ne l'ait pas sous la main, ça lui évitait de rallonger inutilement sa sentence d'emprisonnement.

Drago était aussi très intrigué par ces histoires de célébrations. Elle aurait dû être ravie de ne plus avoir à y prendre part. Les années précédentes, cela avait toujours été pour elle une terrible corvée. En plus, il n'était pas bon de garder secrète une rupture. Elle avait besoin d'aller de l'avant sans le traîner comme un boulet à son pied. Mais il avait retenu la leçon, cette fois-ci il ne dirait rien.

Et tout à coup, il fit le lien entre cette séparation et sa lettre précédente. Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'ait écouté ? Qu'il soit une des raisons de cette situation ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'en pensait-il ? Était-ce une bonne chose ? Lui en voudrait-elle ? Le cerveau de Drago partait dans tous les sens et à toute vitesse. Il ferma les yeux, et sans s'en rendre compte poursuivi sa lecture presque en apnée.

 _Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour ce que vous m'avez dit dans votre précédent courrier concernant ma relation avec_ _[…]_ _et surtout concernant votre façon de me percevoir. Aucun de mes si proches amis n'a pris le temps de me comprendre comme vous l'avez fait, et aucun n'a eu le courage de me dire ce que vous m'avez dit. Vos mots m'aident à traverser cette épreuve difficile et je les relis souvent. Merci milles fois d'avoir couché cela sur le papier. Vous m'êtes d'une grande aide et votre amitié m'ait précieuse._

Drago s'autorisa à nouveau à respirer. Elle ne lui en voulait pas et même mieux, elle le remerciait. Son cœur battait plus vite que les ailes d'un vif d'or dans sa cage thoracique. Il se sentait léger. Il l'avait aidé, il était son ami, il lui était précieux. Après les doutes qui l'avaient étreint ces dernières semaines, Drago se sentait revivre de lire ces quelques lignes qu'il ne tarderait pas à connaître rapidement par cœur.

Mais assez parlé de moi. J'ai partagé votre douleur quant au départ de votre ami. Je suis certaine que ce n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie pour lui. Et vous pourrez le rejoindre bientôt. A ce propos, quand sortez-vous de prison ? Je souhaite que cela soit bientôt et que vous puissiez faire des projets. Que souhaitez-vous faire à votre sortie de prison ?

Sa correspondante était au milieu d'une crise et elle prenait quand même le temps de s'intéresser à sa pathétique vie de prisonnier. Cela lui réchauffait le cœur. Greg était parti depuis plus de trois mois et cela lui semblait être une éternité, surtout avec cet étrange épouvantard qui partageait sa cellule. Il avait encore plus de deux ans et demi à passer dans cette prison et il trouvait ce délai bien long avant d'avoir des nouvelles de son ami.

Ces deux ans et demi lui semblait être à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction. Il aurait aimé être dehors, respiré l'air libre, aller faire un tour de grande roue, aller à la bibliothèque et y croiser sa Serdaigle. Il aurait aimé être là pour sa mère et se rendre utile. Il aurait aimé rendre visite à Greg, peut-être même remercié Audrey ? Mais il savait que sa sortie ne ressemblerait pas à ça. Que pourrait bien faire un Malefoy hors de ces murs protégés ? De qui devrait-il se méfier ou plutôt ne pas se méfier ? Toutes ces inconnues le rassuraient dans l'idée qu'il avait fait le bon choix : rester à Azkabhan jusqu'à la fin de sa peine.

 _Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette très courte lettre, surtout après tout le temps que j'ai mis à vous l'écrire. Je vous promets que la prochaine rattrapera le coup. Comment va votre mère ? Y'a-t-il des nouveautés à Azkabhan ? Quand est votre anniversaire ? (je suppose que cette information sera censurée, mais je souhaiterais réellement pouvoir vous envoyer quelque chose à cette période)._

 _Amicalement,  
Votre amie et soutien_

Une fois sa lecture achevée, Drago relut trois fois la lettre, s'abreuvant de chaque information qu'elle lui donnait, de chaque attention qu'elle lui portait. Il se sentait tellement mieux de savoir qu'elle ne l'avait pas abandonné. Il était prêt à affronter sa journée d'enfermement beaucoup plus sereinement. Les choses allaient mieux, tout irait mieux.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez pensé de chapitre ? On est au milieu de la fic et les choses avances pour Hermione et Drago. Quelques petites questions pour vous :_

 _1/ Que pensez-vous de la rupture entre Ron et Hermione ? (vous étiez nombreux à l'attendre).  
2/ Qu'a bien pu faire le mystérieux Evario pour se retrouver en prison avec Drago ?  
3/ Qui a envie de faire un calin à Drago pour lui remonter le moral et le soutenir ?  
4/ Que va-t-il se passer dans la deuxième moitié de la fic ? Des pronostics ?_

 _J'ai hâte de lire tous vos avis et je remercie encore très chaleureusement Haraban et Bewitch_Tales pour leur soutien et leurs corrections._


	6. Chapter 5 - 2004

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Tout d'abord, mea culpa. Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à poster. Merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé des mps pour me rappeler que cette histoire compte aussi pour vous. Ma vie perso est devenue un peu folle ces derniers temps et j'ai eu du mal à tout gérer. Mais la fic n'est pas abandonnée, et voila enfin la suite.

J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes vos reviews (j'ai essayé de faire au mieux, mais vu la césure que j'ai faite, peut-être que certaines sont passées à travers, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^).

 **Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits** :

 _Selene :_ Merci pour ta review =) Je suis sûre que le Ministère saura faire bon usage de ta lettre. Dommage que Drago ne précise pas le nom des gardes incriminés.

La situation entre Ron et Hermione est très malsaine. Ca ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit non plus de continuer à habiter ensemble. Je suis en tout cas heureuse que la rupture t'ait plu. Pour Evario, tu n'as pas trouvé la solution ^^. Il est emprisonné pour usurpation d'identité et détournement de fond. Oui, c'est improbable, mais c'est Evario. Audrey n'est pas la future femme de Percy, j'avais même pas fait le rapprochement. Et suite à une demande de ma bêta, je vous mettrais un petit teasing sur la vie de Greg et Audrey dans le dernier chapitre. (N'hésite pas à ce moment là à me demander plus de détails, je ne pourrais pas tout écrire dans ce chapitre :p)

 _Guest :_ La sortie de Drago n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais il y a encore plein de lettres à venir. Merci pour ta très gentille review.

 _Juju_ : Oui, la rupture entre Ron et Hermione était devenue inévitable. Ils ne sont pas faits pour être ensemble ces deux-là. Pour Evario, je te rejoins sur le fait qu'il est flippant. C'est, de tous les co-détenus de Drago (il vous en reste encore un à rencontrer), le plus flippant. Il est effectivement enfermé pour détournement de fond. Le reste de ta supposition m'a fait sourire, car il est également enfermé pour usurpation d'identité ^^. Effectivement, l'information est donnée une seule fois. Drago a été condamné à une peine d'emprisonnement de huit ans (comme Gregory). Il aurait pu demander une remise de peine à la moitié, mais il a choisi de ne pas le faire. Concernant le happy end, je donne des sueurs froides à ma bêta, parce que j'ai un passif pour écrire des fanfics particulièrement triste. J'entretiens donc le suspens ^^ (mais, pas de panique :p)

 _Nekozuni_ : merci pour ta review 😊

 _Garfield_ : Merci pour ta review. Effectivement Azkaban ne prend pas de H. je sais pas pourquoi j'en mets un, j'ai essayé de corriger, mais un a dû échapper à ma vigilance ^^. Merci pour les répétitions. C'est ma bataille de tous les instants. Je suis heureuse que tu aies noté une amélioration. Rassure toi, Evario n'est pas un violeur. Il serait pas dans la même partie d'Azkaban que Drago si c'était le cas. Il est enfermé pour usurpation d'identité et détournement de fond. Ta proposition de suite est trop cool. Ca aurait pu être une super idée, si j'y avais pensé avant XD.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 / 5 novembre 2004 (vendredi)**

Hermione soupira en refermant la porte de son bureau. La visite de son ancien compagnon sur son lieu de travail l'avait déstabilisée. Il n'était jamais venu la voir à son poste. Ils s'étaient déjà bien éloignés lorsqu'elle avait commencé à travailler. Ils avaient beau se côtoyer encore quotidiennement, la sorcière brune appréciait d'avoir certains espaces sur lesquels il n'avait jamais eu aucune influence : son bureau en était un.

Elle fut brutalement tirée de ses pensées par les babillages du petit James que Ron venait justement de déposer à son bureau. Elle lui consacra alors toute son attention, se promettant de tout faire pour ne pas penser au rouquin. Elle n'eut qu'à croiser le regard du bambin un instant pour prendre sa décision : laisser son travail et son bureau en l'état. Elle gérerait tout cela à son retour de week-end, elle aurait largement le temps de le faire.

Elle fit un immense sourire à James avant d'activer le sort de lévitation inclus dans le couffin. Le siège se mit à léviter à ses côtés, pour le plus grand plaisir du petit garçon. Ce système magique bien pratique donnait des sueurs froides à Hermione. Elle avait peur qu'à tout instant le sort ne se rompe et que le siège ne tombe brutalement au sol. Ginny se moquait constamment d'elle, lui assurant que des sécurités étaient prévues et que James ne risquait absolument rien.

La sorcière traversa les couloirs du Ministère avec son couffin. Elle perçut des regards interrogatifs de la part des personnes qu'elle croisait, mais elle décida de les ignorer pour gagner au plus vite la surface. Comme si elle avait pu avoir un mystérieux enfant du jour au lendemain. Certes, ils vivaient dans un univers rempli de magie, mais il y a des choses que même la magie ne peut pas faire : faire apparaitre des enfants est l'une d'elle. A croire que ces sorciers n'étaient jamais allés à Poudlard ou n'avaient jamais lu « _Usages et limitations de la magie_ ».

Une fois à l'air libre, elle se sentit plus sereine. Elle se mit en route vers la grande bibliothèque nationale de Londres où elle devait retrouver son amie Liz, la bibliothécaire qui lui avait fourni des cadeaux pour son correspondant l'année précédente. Hermione lui avait promis de lui présenter James dont elle entendait si souvent parler. Ils étaient à peine arrivés dans la section magique du bâtiment qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux très courts les accosta.

« Hermione ! J'ai fini mon service ! Je t'attendais ! »

La bibliothécaire les entraina vers un des boxes de travail au fond de l'établissement. Ces boxes présentaient l'avantage d'être insonorisés et d'avoir des fauteuils assez confortables. Dès que la porte fut fermée, la jeune femme se pencha sur le couffin pour parler à James. Hermione ne fit pas attention au babillage de son amie, s'installa confortablement et les observa en souriant. Rapidement, Liz se désintéressa du poupon et s'assit juste en face d'Hermione.

« Alors ? Je veux tout savoir ! Comment s'est passé le mariage ? Tu as choisi quelle robe finalement ? questionna-t-elle telle une mitraillette.

\- Le mariage s'est super bien passé. Ginny était rayonnante. Nous avons fait de jolies signatures dans le registre du Ministère. On a dansé toute la nuit et tout le monde semblait content. »

Liz buvait ses paroles avec attention, comme si elle vivait la soirée par procuration. Elle avait tant entendu parler de ces héros de guerre avant de rencontrer Hermione qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'ils étaient de vraies personnes comme elle.

« Quant à la robe : je sais que ça te préoccupe. Tu as dû la voir dans le numéro spécial de la Gazette. Il y a une photo des mariés avec leurs témoins je crois. »

Liz tapota une boite présente dans le box et une copie du numéro de la Gazette en question apparut à leur côté. Le système d'envoi des livres était très perfectionné et Hermione s'en émerveillait à chaque fois, même si elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait aussi passer du temps à errer dans les rayonnages, se perdant au milieu des titres inconnus à la recherche de la surprise qui changerait tout.

La bibliothécaire ouvrit rapidement le journal et trouva la photo idoine. Hermione se pencha pour voir l'illustration en même temps que son amie. Elle serra un peu les dents en l'observant : au centre Harry et Ginny étaient rayonnant, à leur gauche, Ron était un peu tendu et distrait. Elle pouvait le voir aisément car elle le connaissait par cœur. Cette photo lui fendit le cœur. Cela n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça.

« Ta robe est magnifique. Ce vert te met vraiment en valeur, mais ça m'étonne comme couleur. Je croyais que ça allait être un mariage purement Gryffondor. »

\- Non, rigola Hermione. Ginny trouve que le rouge jure trop avec le roux des cheveux de la plupart des Weasley, alors, elle a choisi le vert. Apparemment, ça lui faisait penser aux yeux de Harry ou je sais pas quoi. J'ai pas posé de questions, il faut jamais contredire la mariée – surtout si c'est Ginny Potter.

\- Et comment ça s'est passé avec… questionna timidement Liz.

\- Tu peux dire son nom. Je vais pas te manger. En gros, c'était pas toujours évident, mais on a fait au mieux. On devient très doué pour ignorer nos problèmes et faire comme si tout allait bien.

\- Et les journalistes ? Les Potter avaient bien décidé de les autoriser en partie, non ?

\- Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu le choix. C'étaient soit ça, soit voir des photos volées de partout. Il faut avouer qu'ils n'ont pas été trop envahissants.

\- Aucun ne vous a posé de questions à toi et Ron ?

\- Non. Je crois que tout le monde se doute de quelque chose, mais pour le moment on a évité les scandales et j'espère que ça continuera comme ça. Après tout, notre rupture ne regarde personne, et ne change en rien ce que nous avons fait dans le passé.

\- Mais…

\- Le sujet est clos Liz, la coupa une Hermione agacée. Je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre sur la pression continue que nous subissons de certains médias de seconde zone. Si tu veux savoir si on reçoit encore des demandes d'interviews, la réponse est oui. Ils ne nous lâcheront jamais. En ce moment, ils veulent des infos sur mon couple – ou plutôt mon absence de couple. Dans un mois ça sera sur la lune de miel de Ginny et Harry. Ça ne s'arrête jamais et ça ne s'arrêtera sans doute jamais. George Weasley continue à être sollicité pour parler du décès de son frère jumeau. Il n'y a rien à y faire, aussi pénible que cela puisse être. »

Liz regardait ses chaussures sans oser dire quoi que ce soit. Hermione se sentait mal de s'être énervée avec une de ses rares amies hors de son groupe de Gryffondor. Heureusement, James vient sauver la situation en réclamant de l'attention. La sorcière brune se leva, se saisit du couffin de son filleul et fit un signe à Liz pour lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Elle prenait la fuite, mais elle n'avait pas envie de passer des heures à ressasser ses problèmes alors qu'elle essayait d'aller de l'avant.

Arrivée à son domicile, Hermione installa James dans le parc que Ron avait préparé dans leur salon et le laissa explorer son environnement. Elle alla se faire un thé puis revint près du bambin avec un dossier ramené de son bureau, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Elle était un peu déstabilisée d'être seule dans l'appartement. Ça n'était plus arrivé depuis la rupture. Ron avait essayé d'être plus présent, essayant de rattraper les choses, mais ils avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne répareraient jamais leur relation amoureuse. Ils pourraient peut-être, avec le temps, redevenir des amis proches, mais rien de plus.

Ron était parti plus tôt dans l'après-midi sur une mission pour le Ministère, Harry et Ginny étaient en lune de miel et elle était enfin seule, tranquille. Elle pourrait prendre du temps pour elle et même profiter de son filleul qu'elle avait du mal à voir dans ce bazar qu'était sa vie depuis plus de six mois.

Constatant son inefficacité professionnelle, Hermione décida de faire autre chose d'utile : s'occuper du courrier. Elle vida la boite à hiboux et tria les missives pour donner ensuite à Ron celles qui le concernaient. Elle arrêta vite sa mission lorsqu'elle reconnut une enveloppe avec le pire papier jamais créé : une enveloppe du Ministère. Elle laissa tout ce qu'elle faisait en plan et se précipita vers sa bibliothèque avant de s'arrêter en cours de route : elle ne pouvait pas laisser James sans surveillance.

Hermione avait toujours lu son précieux courrier dans sa bibliothèque, à l'abri du reste du monde. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait très bien lire cette lettre dans son salon et que ça ne changeait rien, mais elle ressentait un peu du frisson de l'interdit qu'elle avait si bien connu pendant sa scolarité. Elle s'installa à proximité du parc de James et commença à ouvrir l'enveloppe, mettant de côté le message d'avertissement du Ministère. Le bambin la regardait avec de grands yeux, comme s'il était intrigué de la situation. Il devait sentir son excitation.

« Tata Mione a reçu une lettre d'un ami très cher, lui expliqua la sorcière. »

Le bambin continuait à la regarder avec perplexité. Elle poursuivit son monologue, comme si cela allait changer la situation.

« Il habite très loin. Tata Mione ne l'a jamais vu, mais nous nous écrivons des lettres. Elles arrivent par hibou. Tu sais, comme Willemina la chouette de Papa et Maman. »

Au mot « chouette », le petit garçon sembla comprendre ce que lui disait sa marraine. Elle se pencha et ramassa un des jouets en forme de chouette et lui montra. Le petit garçon la serra contre lui, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde puis la laissa tomber brutalement et retourna à ses activités. Hermione sourit en le voyant faire. Elle reprit ensuite son courrier et se plongea dans sa lecture.

 _Le 2 novembre 2004,_

 _A l'assistante juriste la plus douée,_

 _Joyeux anniversaire ! Je sais que ce n'est pas votre anniversaire, mais comme j'ignore la réelle date, merci à la censure du Ministère pour ça, je tenais quand même à vous_ _souhaiter_ _vos un an au poste que vous occupez dans ce mystérieux Département. Je ne doute pas que vous êtes la plus efficace de leurs recrues depuis des années et que vous faites se retourner toutes les têtes. Je sais à quel point ce travail vous tient à cœur et à quel point vous vous y êtes investie. Je vous_ _souhaite_ _encore bien des années à vous faire autant plaisir et à gravir les échelons pour parvenir là où vous espérez être._

Avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie depuis quelques mois, Hermione n'avait même pas réalisé que cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle était en poste. Plus d'un an qu'elle était entré dans la vie active. Elle réalisa soudainement qu'elle voulait faire la fête, qu'elle voulait s'amuser et décider que ce serait un des faits les plus marquants de sa vie : plus marquant que les destructions d'horcruxe, plus marquant que le fait de remonter le temps, plus marquant que de voler à dos de sombral. Elle voulait que sa vie soit remplie de choses normales, bien qu'elle sache que des centaines de sorciers tueraient pour être à sa place.

 _J'ai bien reçu votre crayon et l'étrange carte postale que vous m'avez fait parvenir de Bulgarie. Je crois que c'est la carte la plus improbable que vous m'ayez envoyée jusque-là. Certes, ces sorcières bulgares se déhanchant sont agréables à l'œil, mais ça m'étonne que vous ayez fait ce choix pour moi. Elles ont néanmoins rejoint ma collection qui commence à être conséquente. Votre séjour auprès de votre vieil ami s'est-il bien passé ? Vous avez pu lâcher la pression et prendre du temps loin de vos amis oppressants ? Pardon pour le terme, mais c'est quand même l'impression qui me parvient à leur sujet._

Hermione avait envoyé sa précédente lettre depuis la Bulgarie où elle était en voyage. Après sa rupture avec Ron, elle avait essayé de trouver des amis qu'ils n'avaient pas en commun et avait croisé Viktor au Ministère alors qu'il était en tournée de promotion pour la sortie de son autobiographie. Elle y avait vu un signe du destin et était allée passer quelques jours chez lui dans son pays natal.

Elle avait adoré cette expérience de voyage. La jeune sorcière avait été la plupart du temps seule, Viktor était très occupée, mais elle en avait profité pour visiter tout ce qu'elle voulait sans arrière-pensées. C'était une sensation qu'elle avait trouvé très libératrice. Malgré sa rupture avec Ron, le fait qu'ils habitent toujours ensemble ne lui permettait pas d'avancer sur ce sujet. Elle réfléchissait toujours à son planning à lui avant de prendre des décisions : comme pour ce week-end. Hermione avait dû annuler ses plans chez ses parents pour rester à Londres et garder le petit James. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas réellement, mais cela faisait partie de sa vie.

 _Dans un autre registre, j'ai eu des nouvelles de ma mère. Elles sont assez mauvaises. Elle a à nouveau été hospitalisée et apparemment, ils ne veulent pas la laisser retourner vivre chez elle. Elle restera à Sainte Mangouste jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une place dans une maison de soins spécialisés. Les temps d'attente sont, semble-t-il, affreusement longs, encore une conséquence de la guerre. Apparemment, de nombreux sorciers ont déclaré des maladies invalidantes suite à l'exposition répétée à certains sortilèges et surtout aux nombreux artefacts néfastes qui ont circulé à cette période. J'espère néanmoins que son nom ne jouera pas contre elle et qu'elle ne séjournera pas trop longtemps à Sainte Mangouste._

Hermione savait par Kingsley que le système de soins sorcier était désastreux. Ces derniers avaient toujours considéré leur santé comme facile à gérer grâce à la magie. Il suffisait de voir tout ce que pouvait faire Mme. Pomfresh à Poudlard pour s'en rendre compte. Malheureusement, tout ne se réglait pas d'un coup de baguette magique et la société n'avait pas été préparée à affronter aussi durement les limitations magiques auxquelles ils étaient confrontés. Hermione ne doutait pas que des potions et sortilèges seraient un jour trouvés pour palier à ces problèmes, mais pour le moment, seules des solutions palliatives étaient envisageables.

L'idéaliste sorcière aurait néanmoins espéré que dans le domaine de la santé, les sorciers étaient égaux. Mais elle n'était plus une adolescente et ne pouvait douter qu'un nom associé aux mauvais côtés de la guerre risquait effectivement de ne pas être pris en charge. Hermione envisagea un instant de suggérer des parcours de soin anonymes, mais elle ne pouvait pas se battre sur tous les fronts. Elle l'ajouta dans sa liste mentale, déjà bien longue, des sujets importants pour lesquels elle se battrait ensuite.

 _Les médicomages pourraient presque aménager une partie d'Azkhaban pour accueillir des malades de longue durée. Je me doute qu'ils ne prendraient jamais cette décision pour des raisons médiatiques, mais il est quand même à noter que la partie de la prison où je « réside » se vide de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas si les Aurors se relâchent ou si tous les criminels ont été achevés pendant la guerre. En tout cas, cela crée un vide et un espace libre assez inattendu. Je ne vais pas me plaindre que nous soyons moins les uns sur les autres, mais cela accentue aussi la sensation de solitude._

Hermione avait suivi une conversation sur ce sujet entre Ron et Harry. Le rouquin pensait que les « méchants » étaient tous derrière les barreaux et que personne n'osait plus commettre de crimes de peur de se retrouver face à Harry. Le brun, quant à lui, était persuadé qu'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres œuvrait dans l'ombre et qu'il fallait redoubler d'effort pour le débusquer. La sorcière, plus rationnelle, considérait juste que la réalité était quelque part au milieu, mais avait pris soin de ne surtout pas entrer dans ce débat qui anima les garçons pendant des heures.

 _Pour répondre aux questions que vous m'avez posées dans votre précédente missive, la matière que je préférais à Poudlard était les potions. Je crois que ça tenait autant à la matière qu'à l'enseignant. Quand on est enfant, on ne se rend pas compte de la chance que l'on a de croiser des gens talentueux qui prennent le temps de partager leur savoir, et peut-être qu'il ne prenait pas vraiment le temps, se contentant d'être exigeant. En tout cas, il y a quelque chose d'apaisant et à la fois de fascinant à voir un élixir prendre forme, à voir ces ingrédients interagir ensemble, à voir un potioniste fabriquer ce qu'aucun sorcier ne saura reproduire d'un simple coup de baguette._

La brunette n'avait jamais apprécié les cours de potions à Poudlard, mais elle était sûre que justement cela tenait plus de l'enseignant que de la matière. Quel professeur ne rétribue pas les élèves en fonction de leur réussite. Elle savait que la vie de Severus Rogue avait été semée d'embuches, mais elle n'y voyait aucune justification à son comportement à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas été un bon professeur, même si elle devait avouer que son comportement l'avait poussée à se dépasser. Elle n'était malheureusement pas la seule étudiante de Gryffondor à avoir subi les foudres du potioniste et nombre d'étudiants avaient juste abandonné les potions sans avoir jamais vraiment eu la chance de s'épanouir dans cette matière.

 _Quant à mon ouvrage préféré, je n'ai pas de réponse à cette question. Je n'étais pas un très grand lecteur avant mon emprisonnement. J'imagine que j'aimais trop faire des duels de baguette et jouer au Quidditch pour apprécier la quiétude de la lecture. Aujourd'hui, si je ne devais choisir qu'un seul livre, ce serait sûrement « A dos de sombral » de Rolf Scamander, celui que vous m'avez offert. Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois et l'auteur arrive vraiment à partager sa soif d'inconnu et d'aventure. C'est très rafraichissant, surtout pour moi qui suis enfermé entre ces murs._

Hermione était à la fois triste et énervée à la lecture de ces lignes. Comment pouvait-on réellement préférer les duels de baguette à la lecture ? Certes, c'était le cas de Ron et Harry, mais elle n'avait jamais douté qu'ils s'en mordraient un jour les doigts. Elle était bien plus surprise de le lire sous les mots de son correspondant qui lui avait donner l'impression de partager avec elle cette passion de la littérature. Peut-être s'était-elle fourvoyée. Peut-être avait-elle une image déformée de son ami. Elle se demanda soudainement tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas sur lui et la réponse était simple : beaucoup de choses. Il y avait encore tant qu'elle ignorait. Cela la rendait avide de continuer cet échange épistolaire et de le découvrir encore plus.

 _Mais, je dois malheureusement avouer que ma lecture principale reste la Gazette du Soricer, seul quotidien auquel nous ayons accès en prison. C'est d'autant plus pénible qu'en ce moment la quasi-totalité des articles sont consacrés à Harry Potter et à son mariage. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait un événement si incroyable que ça. En fait, je ne pensais pas que la vie de Potter pourrait autant importer à la population sorcière, après tout, il est avec sa femme depuis la nuit des temps. Potter a-t-il une si grande place dans la société actuelle ? Peut-être le connaissez-vous ou l'avez-vous déjà côtoyé lors de tous ces évènements auxquels vous êtes allé…_

La place que Harry occupait dans la société était un total mystère pour Hermione. Elle savait qu'il était sollicité pour tout un tas de choses, elle savait qu'il était écouté comme le messie et qu'il avait accès à bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait rêvé jusque-là. Elle savait aussi que Ginny faisait tout pour qu'il garde les pieds sur terre et qu'il avait tendance à suréagir à tout ça, certainement à cause de toutes les privations qu'il avait subies pendant dix ans chez les Dursley.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas envie de parler de tout ça avec son correspondant. Hermione ne voulait pas parler de toutes ces histoires de célébrités, comme ont pu le faire Lavande et Parvati pendant toute leur adolescente. Elle ne voulait pas participer à cet engouement autour de Harry, des Weasley, de toutes ces personnes qui se sont juste battues pour leurs idéaux.

 _Je conclurai cette lettre avec nos maintenant traditionnelles questions. Où en est votre projet top secret au bureau ? Avez-vous enfin trouvé un logement pour déménager de votre appartement/bibliothèque ?_

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable journée,_

 _Votre ami._

Hermione posa la lettre à côté d'elle, profitant de la sérénité qui s'emparait d'elle après chaque lecture de courrier. Certes tous les sujets abordés n'étaient pas des plus simples et certains la laissait dans un état d'interrogation ou de perplexité, mais elle n'aurait renoncé à ces lettres pour rien au monde. Son correspondant faisait partie de sa vie et elle comptait bien faire en sorte que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. Elle le voyait comme un ami très proche et ne concevait plus sa vie sans lui. Ce programme était plein de surprises et elle y trouvait bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait pensé au départ.

 **~.~.~**

 **12 novembre 2004 (vendredi)**

Drago n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était immobile dans son lit, les yeux clos, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait plus le temps de réellement se reposer avant la début d'une nouvelle journée. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les différents sons et odeurs qui lui parvenaient : la respiration sifflante de Grus trois cellules plus loin qui le rendait fou depuis des semaines, l'odeur de pieds qui provenait de la cellule adjacente, la sensation viciée procurée par l'air filtré magiquement qui leur parvenait. Toutes ces sensations désagréables avaient un côté rassurant : elles composaient son quotidien depuis des années à présent.

Le sorcier blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, pourquoi il n'avait pas rejoint l'horrible monde de ses cauchemars peuplés de pantins désarticulés, de crimes et exactions innommables, et de sorcières à la voix caverneuse. Ou plutôt, il comprenait pourquoi il ne dormait pas. Il avait ce terrible sentiment que quelque chose de très mauvais était en train de se passer, que sa vie était sur le point de prendre un nouveau tournant et pas dans le bon sens.

Les bulbes de luminia étaient encore en éclairage minimal et la prison endormie, pourtant Drago distingua nettement des pas dans le couloir à proximité. Il résista à l'envie naturelle de se lever pour observer les mouvements – il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Les gardes stoppèrent à leur niveau et la porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit. Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit qu'ils étaient trois et qu'ils embarquaient Evario avec eux dans le plus grand silence. Ils ne lui jetèrent pas même un regard et sortirent aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Après leur départ, Drago se demanda s'il n'avait pas imaginé tout cela. Peut-être devenait-il tout simplement fou à rester seul dans sa cellule, à ne parler qu'à lui et à quelques bouts de papiers. Il eut la confirmation qu'il n'hallucinait pas en voyant la couche de son compagnon de cellule vide au petit matin. Evario avait disparu aussi silencieusement qu'il avait traversé la vie de Drago. Ce dernier ne savait pas que penser de ce qui venait de se passer sous ses yeux.

Faute de choix, il débuta sa journée comme toutes les autres et eut la joie de voir que deux lettres l'attendaient : une de sa mère et une de sa correspondante. Il déjeuna en vitesse et regagna le calme de sa cellule pour lire la missive cachée dans son enveloppe bleue.

 _Londres, le 8 novembre 2004_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Merci pour votre précédent courrier. Je l'ai reçu alors que je passais le week-end avec mon filleul, il été très intrigué par vous, ou du moins ce que je lui ai raconté. Il est encore petit, alors je m'imagine peut-être des choses. Et je m'excuse par avance, j'ai passé le week-end seule avec un enfant qui ne parle pas encore. Je me sens d'humeur bavarde et j'ai envie de discuter avec vous. Même si malheureusement, pour aujourd'hui, ça sera un peu une discussion à sens unique._

Drago serait ravi de pouvoir avoir une conversation avec elle. Il se doutait même qu'une telle conversation ne se terminerait jamais tant ils semblaient intarissable l'un et l'autre dans leurs courriers. Il aurait également été ravi de lui tenir compagnie dans son week-end de solitude. Il aurait pu l'aider à gérer cet enfant, lui tenir compagnie, la soutenir, rigoler avec elle des bêtises que son filleul n'a pas du manquer de faire. Il se promis qu'un jour, il aurait la chance de faire tout cela avec sa Serdaigle.

 _Certains jours, j'aime la liberté de ton qu'offre nos échanges épistolaires. Je sais que je peux vous confier ce que je souhaite sans la crainte d'une réaction qui me déplairait. Je ne verrais pas non plus le jugement dans vos yeux si je dis quelque chose qui vous choque pas que je pense que vous me jugeriez. Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être un homme qui juge les autres._

Le sorcier pensait au contraire qu'il avait toujours jugé les autres, du moins toute sa vie jusqu'à son enfermement. Il s'était toujours considéré comme au-dessus de la masse et avait toujours trouvé une raison pour les rabaisser. Il savait néanmoins que jamais il ne jugerait sa correspondante pour ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire. Elle avait toujours sa façon d'amener les choses et d'argumenter ce qu'elle disait avec une sorte d'étrange douceur qui ressortait de son écriture douce et arrondie.

Il ressentait néanmoins exactement la même chose qu'elle. Il se sentait libre d'écrire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et les seules fois où il s'était refreiné, c'était plus par crainte des lecteurs au Ministère que par crainte du regard de sa correspondante. Il se demandait où elle était lorsqu'il étudiait à Poudlard. Une personne comme elle dans sa vie lui aurait peut-être évité de faire certaines des erreurs qui entacheraient à jamais son passé.

 _Je n'avais pas réalisé que cela faisait déjà un an que je travaille au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques. J'ai l'impression que c'était encore hier que je suis entrée dans les locaux pour la première fois. J'étais tellement stressée pour mon premier jour que je n'osais pas ouvrir la bouche de peur de bafouiller ou de dire une bêtise. J'étais persuadée de ne jamais y arriver et pourtant je suis toujours là._

 _Il faut dire que la vie active change de la vie étudiante. J'ai adoré faire les études que j'ai fait, presqu'autant que j'ai adoré mes années à Poudlard. Mais travailler, c'est complètement différent. Avant, j'étudiais pour avoir de bonnes notes, pour avoir le sentiment satisfaisant d'avoir appris de nouvelles choses et de profiter de tout ce savoir à ma disposition. Maintenant, lorsque je réalise une tâche, je le fais avec un objectif bien plus important. Je participe à l'amélioration des conditions de vie des créatures qui nous entourent, en tout cas de certaines. Il y a tellement à faire, que je pourrais y passer ma vie sans en voir le bout. C'est incroyable._

Le sorcier blond fut surpris de voir que le Ministère n'avait pas, cette fois, censuré le nom du Département dans lequel sa correspondante travaillait. Comprenant peut-être enfin qu'il ne pouvait de toute manière rien faire de cette information au fond de sa cellule. Drago devait admettre que ce choix d'orientation ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de sa correspondante qui semblait être une adepte des causes qui n'intéressaient personne. Avec sa fougue et son enthousiasme, elle allait déplacer des montagnes et changer définitivement la vie de bien des créatures, il n'en doutait pas.

 _Quand je regarde en arrière, je sais que je n'ai pas encore fait grand-chose en un an et pourtant j'ai des projets qui avancent, M. West me confie de plus en plus de responsabilités et semble ravi de mon travail. Je n'aurais jamais espéré autant après la Guerre. Je pensais que je serais cantonné à des postes en rapport avec mes actions, mais non, j'ai réussi à avancer. Un jour, je serai peut-être même plus reconnue pour mon travail que pour ces actes passés._

Drago se demandait ce que sa correspondante avait pu faire pendant la Guerre pour la marquer autant. Il pouvait comprendre ce que les perdants avaient vécu et que ça laisse des traces, mais il doutait que du côté des « gentils » ils puissent avoir autant d'état d'âme. Il l'imaginait seulement, sur un champs de bataille, à Poudlard, ou peut-être ailleurs, baguette à la main, les cheveux virevoltant au rythme des sortilèges qu'elle avait lancé sur des Mangemorts ou autres pantins du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il l'imaginait à la fois féroce, magnifique et hypnotique et se doutait que cette image devait être bien loin de la réalité.

 _Au registre des avancées, j'ai enfin trouvé un logement et je prépare activement mon déménagement. Le nouvel appartement est bien plus près de mon travail, ce qui me permettra de m'y rendre à pied au lieu de prendre la cheminée ou de transplaner tous les jours. Il est nettement moins spacieux que le logement que j'occupe actuellement, mais il sera un parfait petit nid pour prendre un nouveau départ. Ce qui m'a décidé, c'est qu'il se situe dans le Londres moldu. Je pourrais ainsi faire fonctionner certains appareils. Mes parents me parlent sans cesse d'internet, ça a l'air fantastique, mais complètement inaccessible aux sorciers. Je vous raconterais quand j'aurais pu installer tout cela._

Drago n'avait jamais entendu parler d'internet, mais ce n'était guère étonnant si c'était une invention moldue. Il devait y avoir un nom sorcier équivalent pour décrire la même chose, mais sans description, c'était impossible pour lui de deviner. Il était par contre ravi qu'elle puisse enfin quitter l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec M. Riche. Il n'en revenait pas qu'ils aient passé autant de temps à vivre ensemble une fois séparés. Cet homme était vraiment détestable pour l'avoir empêchée de partir. Il ne connaissait pas les détails, mais il avait eu le loisir d'y penser et se doutait que c'était de sa faute à lui.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir proposé à sa Serdaigle de vivre dans l'appartement Malefoy de Londres que sa famille mettait à la disposition de dignitaires étrangers lors de leurs séjours dans la capitale. Mais il ne savait pas si cet hébergement appartenait toujours à sa famille – tant de biens avaient été saisis qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où ils en étaient au niveau patrimoine. De plus, pour lui faire une telle proposition, il aurait demandé la levée de l'anonymat et il savait parfaitement qu'une fois qu'elle connaitrait son nom, elle fuirait en courant.

Il espérait naïvement qu'elle avait appris à la connaitre et qu'elle savait qu'il était plus que son nom et que ce que les journaux avaient raconté sur sa famille. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être pessimiste. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, il pourrait lui révéler son nom, ils échangeraient des photos, il découvrirait qu'elle est encore plus magnifique que dans ses songes et elle accepterait qu'il fasse partie de sa vie. Mais ce n'étaient que des rêves et il était assez grand maintenant pour savoir que la réalité était toujours plus sombre.

 _Mon projet « top secret » avance bien. Nous avons eu une grande réunion avec les futurs acteurs pour s'assurer de la viabilité de la logistique, le décret devrait sortir d'ici quelques jours. Il sera peut-être même sorti lorsque vous lirez cette lettre. Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas répéter ce que je vais vous dire ici (à vous aussi agents du Ministère qui lirez cette lettre). Nous allons ouvrir un centre de formation pour les elfes de maison ! Ils pourront se spécialiser en soin aux enfants, ou aux personnes âgées, mais aussi en botanique ou dans tout un tas de domaine qui peuvent simplifier la vie des sorciers qui les emploient._

 _C'est grâce à ce que vous m'avez dit sur la situation de votre mère et sur l'elfe que lui prête son amie que j'en ai eu l'idée. Merci à vous pour ça ! Sans vous, ce centre n'existerait pas._

Drago n'en revenait pas. Il tombait même des nues. Il avait inspiré un décret ! Du fond de sa prison, lui, le Serpentard qui avait pris part à la Guerre du mauvais côté, participait à la construction de quelque chose de positif. Si ce genre de centre avait existé avant, sa mère aurait pu être aidée et prise en charge bien plus tôt. Si ce genre de pratique était plus généralisée, d'autres personnes avec moins de relations que sa mère pourrait aussi être accompagnée. Ce genre de projet pouvait faire la différence dans le cours d'une vie. Cela pourrait aussi alléger les familles qui gardaient leur proche à domicile sous leur surveillance.

Il était fier d'avoir inspiré sa Serdaigle, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu cette idée par lui-même. Il était bien trop focalisé sur le service immédiat que cet elfe leur avait rendu. Sa correspondante voyait la vie différemment, il le sentait. Elle savait prendre de la hauteur sur les situations, faire passer le bien de la communauté avant le sien. Elle avait de grandes idées et elle saurait révolutionner le monde des sorciers par son ouverture d'esprits et son absence d'aprioris. Cette femme était absolument incroyable et Drago ne réalisait pas vraiment la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir, un peu, partager sa vie.

 _Le projet a mis du temps à sortir de terre, car il faut des financements et ils ont été difficiles à trouver. Une partie des formations sera bien évidemment payée par les maîtres des elfes de maison, mais le reste a bénéficié de dons généreux. Il faut avouer qu'une fois que le nom de Harry Potter a été associé au projet, les propositions d'aides ont fleuri._

Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de cracher sur ce crétin de Potter. Certes, savoir que sans lui ce centre d'aide n'aurait pas vu le jour l'agaçait. Mais il était heureux de savoir que ce projet verrait le jour et qu'il allait faire la différence. Finalement, peu importe la personne qui permettrait de le réaliser. Cette prise de conscience fit un peu peur au sorcier blond. Détester Potter était bien plus simple à l'époque où leur principale préoccupation était de savoir qui attraperait le vif d'or à la fin du match de Quidditch.

 _Je suppose que ça répond en partie à vos questions sur Harry Potter. J'étais effectivement présente à son mariage et nous nous côtoyons, entre autres, lors des grands évènements organisés par le Ministère. Mais les relations sont toujours biaisées dans ce genre de situations. Il faut dire que le fait d'être épiés en permanence par les journalistes n'aide pas vraiment._

Le jeune prisonnier se doutait que sa correspondante avait maintes fois côtoyé le Survivant, mais il était étonné qu'elle ne détaille pas plus sa réponse. Elle s'était montrée si bavarde dans le reste du courrier que c'était surprenant qu'elle fasse une réponse aussi courte. Peut-être avait-elle un passif avec cet imbécile, ou qu'au contraire elle le tenait en haute estime et qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler à quelqu'un l'ayant combattu. Il était après tout responsable de la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

 _Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée, j'espère que votre compagnon de cellule ne vous ennuie pas trop et que vous trouverez cette lettre suffisamment distrayante pour vous sortir de la grisaille qu'est votre quotidien._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Votre amie et soutien_

La lettre de sa correspondante était une bouffée de soleil dans cette évidente grisaille. Il chérissait chaque mot qu'elle prenait le temps de lui écrire. Il s'étonnait par moment de l'importance qu'elle avait prise dans sa vie, et même, il devait se l'avouer dans son cœur. Elle lui était aussi indispensable que sa mère et son soutien indéfectible le rassurait et lui permettait de croire qu'il n'était pas le monstre que décrivait parfois la Gazette du Sorcier.

Il allait relire son courrier pour la seconde fois quand il se rappela qu'il avait aussi reçu une lettre de sa mère. Il posa le parchemin qu'il tenait en main et ouvrit l'enveloppe provenant de Sainte Mangouste.

 **~.~.~**

 **15 novembre 2004 (lundi)**

Hermione contemplait son appartement avec satisfaction. Elle était fière du résultat obtenu en aussi peu de temps. Elle venait de passer la nuit à emballer ses dernières affaires dans des cartons et se sentait sereine pour la journée de déménagement qui s'annonçait. Tout était organisé et clair dans sa tête, elle avait coloré les cartons de différentes couleurs en fonction des pièces dans lesquels ils devraient être déposés. Elle se sentait prête, même si pour ça elle avait dû se passer de sommeil pendant la nuit précédente.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de souffler que ses amis arrivaient déjà pour l'aider. Du moins, le couple Potter. Ron n'avait pas voulu demander un jour de congé, arguant qu'il était sur une affaire importante. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe, il voulait fuir ce départ. Elle le trouvait très hypocrite puisqu'elle avait elle-même participé la veille à son déménagement.

Après les salutations de rigueur et les explications d'Hermione, les trois amis se mirent au travail. Ils firent léviter tous les cartons jusqu'à une camionnette de déménagement qu'Hermione avait loué, à la plus grande surprise de ses compagnons. Ils entassèrent les diverses affaires de la sorcière du mieux qu'ils purent et se séparèrent. Hermione conduisit l'engin de malheur – comme l'appelait Ginny - et les Potter transplanèrent directement dans le nouvel appartement.

A l'arrivée, le transport des cartons s'avéra beaucoup moins aisé. Hermione refusait catégoriquement d'utiliser la magie dans une zone moldue, bien qu'aucun témoin ne soit présent pour s'étonner de cartons qui se déplacent tout seul. C'est fourbus et fatigués qu'ils s'installèrent dans le logement à moitié rempli de la sorcière pour une pause repas bien méritée avant de finir de vider la camionnette. Alors qu'ils mangeaient leurs sandwichs, Harry prit la parole.

« Honnêtement Hermione, tu ne pouvais pas réduire tes affaires pour que ça prenne moins de place ? la questionna-t-il.

\- Tu sais parfaitement que certains objets supportent très mal le changement de taille. Comme les livres par exemple si les sortilèges de réduction et d'agrandissement ne sont pas parfaitement lancés. Tu as bien vu ce qui est arrivé à la collection de Quidditch Mag de Ron. Les photos sont floues et les textes illisibles.

\- Je pense que tu maitrises bien mieux ces sortilèges que mon frère.

\- Peut-être si je ne l'avais lancé que quelques fois, mais il y a trop de livres dans ma bibliothèque pour que je prenne ce risque. »

Harry et Ginny partagèrent un regard à la fois exaspéré et moqueur. Ils savaient tous les deux que les livres d'Hermione ne risquaient absolument rien avec elle, mais pour rien au monde ils auraient tenté de la convaincre. Ils étaient conscients qu'il était parfois impossible de la faire changer d'avis et ils avaient appris avec le temps à choisir leurs batailles.

« Tu aurais pu refaire un sac sans fond comme lors de notre septième année. Ça aurait été bien plus pratique, on aurait fait un seul voyage, et tout aurait été réglé. Tu te compliques vraiment la vie, tenta néanmoins Harry, redoutant secrètement de subir d'autres déménagements du même genre à l'avenir.

\- Harry, est-ce que tu écoutes en cours de sortilège parfois ? répondit Hermione sur le ton condescendant qu'elle utilisait si souvent lors de leurs années à Poudlard. Ce genre de sortilège est très complexe et instable à grande échelle. Sans compter qu'il est illégal d'ensorceler des objets de la vie quotidienne sans autorisation.

\- Tu aurais quand même pu le faire. Tes cartons de livres sont vraiment lourds, se plaignit-il.

\- Je pensais qu'un auror aussi brillant que toi n'aurait aucun problème à transporter quelques cartons. »

Ses deux amis n'ajoutèrent rien sur le sujet mais la brune sentait bien qu'ils étaient agacés d'avoir dû transporter toutes ses affaires. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le plus agréable, mais elle voulait vraiment éviter d'abimer ses biens. Et puis, qu'auraient dit ses voisins moldus si elle avait emménagé sans camion, ni cartons…

Malgré les remarques de ses camarades, le déménagement fut rapidement bouclé et Hermione se retrouva seule dans son appartement au milieu des cartons. Elle avait encore du travail à faire, mais elle avait pris une semaine de congé, ce qui lui permettrait de faire tout cela sereinement. Voulant s'assurer de ne rien avoir oublié, elle compta tous ses cartons deux fois : le compte était bon. Elle avait néanmoins le sentiment étrange qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Elle transplana dans son ancien appartement qui était maintenant désert. Les meubles avaient disparu, les décorations aussi, il ne restait plus que des images dans la tête de la jeune sorcière. Elle se rappelait des premiers pas qu'ils avaient fait ici avec Ron. De son visage qui s'était illuminé quand ils avaient envisagé de transformer une des chambres en pouponnière un jour. Ils s'étaient tout de suite projetés les soirées au coin du feu qu'ils auraient fait avec leurs amis, en souvenir de leur salle commune à Gryffondor.

Mais finalement, cet appartement n'avait été que la concrétisation du déclin de leur couple. Cet appartement qui devait symboliser la réussite d'Hermione à rentrer dans la vie adulte avait au contraire accompagné ses déconvenues plus ou moins grandes. Elle savait que le logement n'était pas à blâmer. Elle savait même que personne n'était à blâmer, mais elle ne pouvait retenir une certaine amertume à l'égard de ces murs froids et vides.

Son nouvel appartement serait libre de tous projets, il ne signait rien de particulier. Elle voulait vivre sa vie au jour le jour en essayant de ne pas tout planifier. Elle voulait profiter de tous les plaisirs qui se mettaient devant elle sans regarder en arrière. Sans se sentir retenue ou freinée dans ses projets qui restaient encore à construire.

La sorcière balaya la pièce de vie une dernière fois du regard et se rappela d'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé jusque-là : la boîte à hiboux. Elle avait fait les démarches pour changer d'adresse auprès de la poste sorcière, mais elle ne savait pas quand cette demande serait prise en compte. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et le volet. La boîte était toujours là. Elle la retira d'un sortilège et la récupéra. A sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas vide. Une lettre reposait tout au fond, une lettre de son correspondant du P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.. Elle serra le coffre contre elle et transplana sans un regard en arrière.

Arrivée dans son appartement, elle posa le contenant sur un des cartons et se mit en quête de ses meubles qu'elle avait réduit pour le déménagement. Elle trouva rapidement son fauteuil. Hermione l'ensorcela pour qu'il reprenne la taille exacte qu'il avait avant. Elle s'énerva un peu sur sa baguette trouvant que son fauteuil n'avait pas les pieds de la longueur adéquat, mais elle finit, comme toujours, par régler le problème habilement.

Elle put alors s'installer confortablement, blottie dans sa cape pour lire son tant attendu courrier. Elle ne remarqua même pas la vitesse avec laquelle ce dernier lui était arrivé. Elle remarqua par contre que la lettre était extrêmement courte. Elle tenait sur un parchemin de dix-huit centimètres. Elle remarqua également que le papier était gondolé et que l'encre semblait avoir coulée par endroit, comme si le parchemin avait été touché par la pluie, ou plus vraisemblablement par des larmes – l'enveloppe n'étant pas concernée.

 _Le 12 novembre 2004,_

 _A une amie importante_

 _Par avance, je m'excuse pour cette lettre qui va être très courte, et encore plus au regard de la longue lettre que vous m'avez envoyée. J'ai été heureux en lisant votre courrier de voir que tous vos projets prennent forme._

 _Le jour où j'ai reçu vos parchemins enthousiastes, j'ai également reçu un courrier de Sainte Mangouste pour m'informer de l'état de ma mère. Elle est décédée il y a quelques jours dans la nuit de mardi à mercredi. Elle a été emportée par sa maladie. Ils m'informaient que l'enterrement aura lieu mardi 16 novembre. Je n'ai pas encore vu les gardes, mais il est certain que je ne pourrais pas y être présent._

 _Ma mère a toujours été là_ _pour moi_ _. Elle m'a soutenu toute sa vie, en prenant parfois des risques insensés et je n'ai pas pu l'aider quand elle en avait besoin. Je n'ai pas été là dans ses derniers instants pour lui dire à quel point je l'aime et qu'elle est la femme la plus importante de ma vie. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée._

 _Je n'ai jamais dit ça à personne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous le dis, je dois vous paraitre bien faible et ridicule : le perdant de la Guerre, prisonnier qui pleure le décès d'un membre de sa famille qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années… Peut-être suis-je faible, peut-être suis-je tout le mal que l'on peut penser de moi. Mais j'aime sincèrement ma mère et j'aurais aimé pouvoir être là pour elle._

 _Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques mots,_

 _Votre ami._

Hermione avait eu les larmes aux yeux en lisant le courrier. Elle sentait les gouttes longer ses joues pour terminer leur course sur ses mains tremblantes. Elle avait envie d'agir et de faire quelque chose, mais elle se sentait démunie.

La sorcière n'avait qu'une envie : utiliser sa célébrité pour permettre à son ami de dire adieu dignement à sa mère. Elle pourrait courrir au Ministère, affronter le regard interloqué de bons nombres de sorciers d'élites et d'aurors pour créer une exception. Elle pourrait aller voir Kingsley qui ne l'avait jamais déçue jusque-là et qui pourrait certainement l'accompagner dans son entreprise. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire cela. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à faire exactement le contraire de ses convictions.

Elle était en larme, elle était seule au milieu de ses cartons et elle relisait en boucle les mots de son correspondant pour tenter de trouver une solution pour lui permettre de voir sa mère une dernière fois. Pour lui redonner simplement, le temps d'une journée, son identité et le droit d'avoir une famille. Ca semblait si simple, si humain de faire ce genre de choses, peut-être que le Ministère le laisserait sortir sous bonne garde, peut-être qu'il avait même déjà eu la permission d'aller se recueillir auprès d'elle.

Hermione tenta de joindre Harry par la cheminée pour en savoir plus. Si un ancien participant à la Guerre devait sortir d'Azkhaban, il serait nécessairement consulté. Malheureusement la jeune femme n'arriva pas à entrer en contact avec un membre de la famille Potter. Ils devaient très certainement dormir à l'étage après la journée chargée qu'ils avaient passé.

Elle envisagea un moment de joindre Ron pour les mêmes raisons. Mais ça ne lui sembla pas une bonne idée. Son correspondant avait toujours été un sujet sensible entre eux, même après leur séparation, et elle doutait que Ron ait la même influence parmi les aurors pour avoir ce genre d'informations. Ce n'était donc pas la solution.

Hermione aurait aimé avoir un livre qui lui dise quoi faire. Elle avait toujours su comment agir jusque-là. Pendant la Guerre, elle suivait Harry, proposait des plans, mais ne prenait pas de décisions. A Poudlard, elle appliquait ce qui étaient inscrit dans ses cours. Au bureau, elle pouvait toujours se tourner vers son mentor pour avoir un appui, une confirmation qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Mais là, elle était perdue. Son cerveau était comme anesthésié. Il ne fonctionnait plus à tout vitesse, il semblait au ralenti, relisant encore et toujours les quelques lignes d'appel à l'aide de son correspondant.

La sorcière savait que son correspondant était pudique sur ses sentiments. Il lui avait envoyé ce courrier car il lui faisait confiance et peut-être aussi par qu'il espérait qu'elle puisse faire quelque chose. Et elle était au milieu d'un appartement même pas meublé à ne rien faire. La petite Hermione arpentant les couloirs de Poudlard pour affronter un basilique avait honte d'elle.

Et soudain, sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir, Hermione transplana à Sainte Mangouste. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à un plan. Pour elle, c'était une évidence, les symptômes de la mère de son Serdaigle était très spécifique, il ne pouvait pas y avoir plusieurs personnes répondant à la même description. En allant sur place elle trouverait forcément l'information qui lui fallait, elle saurait alors comment agir et quoi faire.

Hermione déchanta très vite dès qu'elle fut à l'hôpital. Elle fut tout de suite prise en charge par la secrétaire d'accueil qui la fit passer devant tout le monde en raison de son statut de célébrité. Elle s'enquit immédiatement du motif de sa visite, mais ne put la renseigner. Hermione n'appartenait pas à la famille de la défunte, elle n'avait même pas son nom. La brune exigea alors de voir le responsable, mais la réponse fut la même : non. Son statut de célébrité lui permettait de ne pas faire la queue, mais il ne lui permettait pas d'avoir l'information qu'elle cherchait.

Elle décida de regagner son appartement à pied, espérant que l'air extérieur lui permettrait de trouver un plan qui tienne la route, et qui n'implique pas de voler à dos de dragon ou de sombral jusqu'à la prison pour faire évader illégalement son correspondant. Malgré l'ambiance apaisante du jour se levant sur Londres, Hermione ne trouva aucune réponse à ses incertitudes.

Arrivant chez elle, elle relut la dernière lettre qu'elle avait reçu, puis chercha toutes les autres lettres du programme qui attendait sagement dans un des cartons. Au fond de la pile, elle trouva également une copie du décret présentant le P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.. Et c'est dedans qu'elle trouva la solution : la levée de l'anonymat.

Elle aurait pu sauter dans tous les sens à la lecture de ces mots. L'anonymat était ce qui posait problème ! L'anonymat était ce qui l'empêchait d'aider son correspondant. Seulement, il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant l'enterrement et elle ne savait pas si son correspondant accepterait lui aussi. Peut-être y avait-il lui-même pensé sans oser le proposer. Ou peut-être ne voulait-il pas lever l'anonymat.

Hermione se prépara pour se rendre au Ministère tout en relisant successivement sa dernière lettre et le décret, elle ne savait pas encore quelle décision elle prendrait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose, elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'avez pensé de chapitre ? J'espère que vous ne me détestez pas trop de vous laisser en plan là-dessus. Quelques petites questions pour vous :_

 _1/ Que pensez-vous du projet d'Hermione ?_

 _2/ Et du départ du mystérieux Evario ?_

 _3/ Que doit faire Hermione d'après vous ?_

 _4/ Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre ? Dites-moi tout =)_

 _J'ai hâte de lire tous vos avis et je remercie encore très chaleureusement Haraban et Bewitch_Tales pour leur soutien et leurs corrections. On se retrouve dans 10 jours pour la suite._


	7. Chapter 6 - 2005

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Coucou tout le monde. Voilà le sixième et avant dernier chapitre. Merci du fond du coeur à tous d'être toujours aussi fidèles et nombreux à la lecture. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment fait chaud au coeur et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents. Je vous le poste depuis un petit coin de paradis au bord de l'Atlantique et je vous envoie quelques rayons de soleil et embruns pour bercer ce chapitre. Du coup, pour vous le poster dans les temps, j'ai fait une relecture de moins que d'habitude, j'espère que ça ne sera pas gênant. Bonne lecture !

 **Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits** :

 _Cilou :_ Merci pour ta review, j'espère que te chapitre te plaira autant qu le précédent =).

 _Juju_ : Merci pour ta review. Je n'ai pas disparu \o/. La mort de Narcissa m'a aussi beaucoup attristé. J'ai de nombreuses fois eu envie de changer ce passage, mais il était malheureusement un mal nécessaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 / 17 novembre 2005 (jeudi)**

Drago passa enfin la porte de sa cellule qu'il était étonnamment satisfait de rejoindre. La journée était interminable. Ils avaient passé la matinée à couper des racines d'Ellebore, puis l'après-midi à diluer de l'essence de Murlap. Bien évidemment, les autres avaient été incapable de faire ces simples taches correctement et les gardes avaient voulu les punir. Ils n'avaient eu le droit qu'à une sorte de gruau infâme pour le repas du midi et le repas du soir. Le sorcier blond avait l'impression d'être un elfe de maison et il détestait ce sentiment.

Le fait de se retrouver seul dans sa cellule lui donnait au moins un peu de répit où il s'autorisait à être moins sur ses gardes. Il avait, comme souvent, dû subir des quolibets de ses camarades pour les félicitations qu'il recevait systématiquement concernant la préparation des ingrédients. Il avait songé à mal faire les tâches confiées, mais il était tout simplement incapable d'abimer des matières premières. Il l'avait fait une fois et avait senti le regard désapprobateur de Severus Rogue sur son épaule toute la semaine.

Dans ces moments-là, il se disait qu'il commençait à devenir fou et que l'isolation ne lui réussissait vraiment pas. Pourtant, à la sortie de prison, c'était une vie de ce genre qui l'attendait. Personne, à part peut-être Gregory, n'avait envie de le voir. Il avait même raté l'enterrement de sa mère, la seule personne qui le connaissait et le soutenait toujours. Il ne lui restait que sa correspondante, dont il ignorait le nom. Il avait l'impression de la connaitre et pourtant quand il pensait à elle, il se rendait compte qu'elle était en partie le fruit de son imagination et des espoirs qu'il projetait en elle. C'était un fardeau bien trop lourd à porter pour une seule personne.

Alors Drago restait immobile, sur sa couchette, à contempler la photo issue de la rubrique nécrologique que la Gazette du Sorcier avait écrit sur sa mère. Il n'avait pas gardé le texte qui était un ramassis d'inepties complètement erronées. La photo n'était pas la plus flatteuse qu'il ait vue – sa mère lors de son procès, mais c'était elle et son regard de battant le transperçait. Elle lui donnait la force d'affronter les jours qui se succédaient inlassablement. Il lui restait treize mois à tenir et avec le soutien de sa mère et de sa Serdaigle, il pourrait le faire. Il devait le faire, il devait au moins pouvoir se présenter sur la tombe de sa mère et la rendre fière. La rendre fière comme il n'avait encore jamais réussi à le faire jusque-là. Il voulait sortir d'Azkhaban et être encore sain d'esprit. Il voulait sortir de cet enfer et avoir encore la tête sur les épaules. Sa mère avait vu sa sœur se faire interner et perdre les pédales, ça n'arriverait pas à son fils. Il s'en faisait le serment.

Soudainement, le sorcier vit de l'agitation en périphérie de son champ de vision. Il se redressa d'un coup de son lit complètement pris au dépourvu. Les gardes n'entraient jamais dans les cellules et encore moins en pleine journée avant la fermeture des portes. Et pourtant, il y en avait quatre à côté de lui. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. Ce qui lui valait une telle escorte. Résigné, il se leva de son lit sans que personne n'ait rien à lui dire. Il se présenta devant eux et s'aperçut qu'il avait fait fausse route. Il n'y avait pas quatre mais cinq hommes dans la cellule. Ils pouvaient à peine bouger tant ils étaient serrés.

Le cinquième sorcier présent était un homme entre deux âges, les cheveux grisonnants sur les tempes, le regard hagard et un air complètement dépassé collé à son visage. Il semblait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Et Drago comprit qu'il avait gagné un nouveau colocataire, que de toutes les autres cellules possédant encore de la place, c'est sur la sienne que c'était tombé. Sans un mot, les gardes poussèrent le nouvel arrivant vers Drago, qui rattrapa l'homme chancelant du bout des bras. Les quatre hommes en uniforme quittèrent la pièce aussi discrètement qu'ils étaient arrivés. Ils devaient subir un entrainement de ninjas, c'était impossible autrement.

Le nouveau venu leva les yeux vers le sorcier blond qui le maintenait toujours droit. Ce dernier semblait reprendre ses esprits et Drago le lâcha pour s'en éloigner le plus rapidement possible. Il n'avait pas envie de réitérer l'expérience vécue avec Evario. Il préférait ne pas se préoccuper de l'homme et retourner à ses occupations. Apparemment, l'autre sorcier n'avait pas la même idée en tête.

« Merci pour le coup de main, je m'appelle Almerick et je sors tout juste de mon procès, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main. »

Drago la serra rapidement, plus par réflexe que par réelle politesse.

« Drago, répondit-il sobrement.

\- T'es là pour quoi ? Moi, je me suis fait chopper avec des théières à mâchoire. Apparemment ça n'a pas plu aux aurors, parce que cette fois ils m'ont envoyé face à un juge. Je pensais pas que j'aurais un procès, d'habitude, ils se contentent de noter des trucs et de verrouiller ma baguette pour quelques temps. On n'a pas idée de verrouiller la baguette des gens. Qui fait ça sérieusement ! Ils sont fous ces gars du Ministère. Je sais pas comment font les gens pour travailler là-bas. »

Le blond le regarda incrédule. A croire qu'après Evario, les gardes voulaient lui faire une blague en dégottant le malfrat le plus bavard de tout le Royaume-Uni. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il pensait pourtant être un détenu exemplaire. En quelques instants, le fameux Almerick lui avait fait regretter de ne pas avoir déposé une demande de libération anticipée.

Le sorcier finit par se taire et le dévisagea, attendant visiblement quelque chose. Drago se rappela alors que ce dernier lui avait posé une question tout au début de sa tirade.

« La Guerre, je suis là à cause de la Guerre. »

Evidemment, cette réponse était une non-réponse. La quasi-totalité des sorciers emprisonnés étaient là pour un motif en rapport avec la Guerre. Le regard marron de son voisin se posa donc automatiquement sur son bras, cherchant peut-être à voir à travers sa manche si la marque était présente. En levant les yeux au ciel, il dénuda son bras et sentit le regard perçant sur sa peau. Il rabaissa le morceau de tissu tout aussi vite et retourna sur sa couchette.

Il vit quasi immédiatement qu'un des gardes lui avait laissé son courrier sur sa couverture. Drago s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt et d'avoir perdu un temps ridicule avec le malfaiteur aux théières. Il ouvrit prestement l'enveloppe bleue et se plongea dans sa lecture, sans un regard pour son codétenu qui l'observait avec de grands yeux inquisiteurs.

 _Londres, le 8 novembre 2005_

 _Bonjour à vous,_

 _J'ai bien reçu votre dernière lettre. J'ai eu l'impression, au ton de votre courrier que vous avez enfin retrouvé un peu le moral. J'en suis ravie, que ce soit effectivement grâce à ces jeux distrayants ou grâce à votre personnalité incroyable qui peut se relever de tout._

Sa Serdaigle lui avait envoyé quelques mois plus tôt un jeu qu'elle avait appelé « casse-tête ». Sa première surprise avait été de constaté que l'objet avait franchi les contrôles de sécurité de la prison. La seconde, c'était d'avoir effectivement réussi à se vider la tête en manipulant l'objet en bois. Il avait réussi, après une lutte acharnée contre l'engin inanimé, à en extraire une bille en plastique. La satisfaction de tenir cette bille entre ses mains avait été incroyable. Il en était encore étonné. Depuis, régulièrement, elle lui en faisait parvenir un nouveau sur lequel il s'arrachait les cheveux dans ses moments de désœuvrement.

 _Je dois avouer que vous ne cessez de m'étonner. Je ne pense pas que grand monde à votre place arriverait à voir à ce point la vie du bon côté. Vous me parlez de projet, vous avez toujours votre magnifique écriture. Je peux vous assurez que peu importe les choix que vous avez fait par le passé, vous êtes une belle personne et vous méritez que la vie soit plus belle pour vous dans l'avenir. Je suis confiante ça sera le cas !_

Elle trouvait qu'il avait une écriture magnifique. Elle trouvait qu'elle était une belle personne. Il rougit presque de ces quelques mots. Elle était tellement parfaite et prévenante avec lui. Elle lui était tellement indispensable, qu'il n'en revenait pas à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait un compliment. Il se sentait tellement petit à coté de tous ses accomplissements. Et ce sentiment ne ressemblait pas à Drago Malefoy. Non, c'était nouveau. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, jamais.

 _Au registre des nouvelles, le centre a enfin ouvert ses portes. Les premiers elfes de maison sont arrivés hier. J'espère que tout se passera bien. Du coup, je peux réfléchir à un nouveau projet. M. West me laisse du temps pour développer quelque chose en plus de mon poste d'assistante juriste. J'espère qu'un jour je pourrais passer du rôle d'aide à un vrai poste de juriste. J'ai hâte de pouvoir consacrer tout mon temps à des sujets passionnants et importants pour notre société. C'est comme pendant la Guerre, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir faire la différence._

Cette femme était impressionnante. Elle avait réussi à monter un complexe de formation pour elfes de maison, une première mondiale, alors qu'elle avait à peine deux ans d'expérience dans le domaine. Elle était la preuve qu'en s'en donnant les moyens, on pouvait y arriver. Elle était une battante et son inspiration. Elle lui avait dédié cet accomplissement dans un précédent courrier et il voulait s'en montrer digne. Mais comment, depuis sa prison, pouvait-il faire quelque chose à la hauteur de cette sorcière fantastique. Même une fois sorti, rien ne lui semblait suffisant pour lui prouver sa reconnaissance et son attachement.

 _Dans votre dernière lettre, vous me demandez de décrire ce à quoi je pense que vous ressemblez physiquement. Je trouve cette idée très amusante, même si je redoute d'être complètement à côté de ma cape. Je vous en prie, ne vous moquez pas de moi si je me trompe. Alors, pour moi, vous êtes un peu plus grand que la moyenne (mais pas un géant non plus), vous avez les cheveux relativement courts (mais pas au ras du crâne non plus). Je vous imagine avec un regard clair qui rendrait votre regard froid pour les gens qui ne vous connaissent pas vraiment. Je suis persuadée que vous fusillez du regard les autres prisonniers pour les tenir à distance. Je vous imagine assez athlétique (vous m'avez signalé que vous jouez beaucoup au Quidditch), même si je suppose que vous devez être moins musclé qu'avant vu le manque d'activité que vous avez à Azkhaban. Je me sens un peu idiote de vous raconter ça, c'est étonnamment personnel._

Elle était à la fois touchante et attendrissante. Son hésitation mêlé d'enthousiasme le touchait. S'il n'y avait pas eu le programme PARCHEMIN, jamais il n'aurait pu faire sa connaissance. Jamais elle n'aurait pu essayer de deviner à quoi il ressemblait et jamais elle ne l'aurait décrit avec autant d'exactitude. Par orgueil, il souleva sa robe de prisonnier pour observer son ventre avant bien musclé, mais il devait avouer, qu'enfermé, il s'était laissé aller. Ce n'était pas tant que la nourriture de la prison était riche et copieuse – ce n'était clairement pas le cas, mais le manque d'exercice cuisant. Il aurait pu, comme certains détenus, continuer à faire du sport… Enfermé entre ces murs, à quoi bon se donner tout ce mal.

 _Mais peu importe ce à quoi vous ressemblez, je sais très bien qui vous êtes. Un homme avec des convictions, mais aussi une ouverture d'esprit incroyable. Vous êtes curieux et avez envie de visiter le monde. Mais vous êtes également à l'écoute et je suis certaine que vous seriez prêt à tout pour les personnes de votre famille ou vos amis proches._

Drago se surprit à se reconnaître dans cette description alors que ça n'aurait pas été le cas lorsqu'il était encore à Poudlard. Était-ce la Guerre qui l'avait changé ? Était-ce l'enfermement ? Ou bien était-ce sa Serdaigle et leurs échanges ? Une chose était sûre, il ne reviendra pas en arrière même pour tout l'or de Gringotts.

 _Vous m'avez, jusqu'ici été de bon conseil et je crois que j'ai besoin d'un avis externe au sujet de quelque chose. Je suis un peu gênée d'aborder le sujet, mais maintenant que je viens de me ridiculiser en vous décrivant peut-être complètement faussement, je n'ai peur de rien. Je vous avais également parlé de mon ancien camarade de fac qui est revenu vivre à Londres, celui qui a un poste de juriste au Département des affaires familiales. Il est venu m'aider à finir de ranger mon appartement. Je n'en reviens pas que j'ai mis autant de temps à vider toutes ces fichues boîtes. Mais c'est chose faite. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet et je digresse._

Le début du paragraphe l'avait fait rire. Si elle avait été en face de lui, il l'aurait sûrement chambrée sur le fait d'être une Gryffondor, ou quelque chose du même goût. Mais face à son papier, il ne pouvait que sourire et être attendri. Il était néanmoins inquiet au sujet de ce nouvel ami. Elle lui en avait parlé à plusieurs reprises dans les courriers les plus récents et il trouvait que ce dernier s'incrustait de plus en plus dans la vie de son amie. Elle avait tout à fait le droit d'élargir son cercle de connaissances, mais Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un mauvais pressentiment.

 _Pour le remercier, je lui ai proposé de rester dîner, et on va dire qu'on n'a pas fait que manger le repas. Depuis, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Apparemment, nous sommes en couple avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de considérer cette idée. Je suis complètement perdue. Ma dernière relation a été ma seule relation vraiment sérieuse et nous savons tous les deux comment cela s'est terminé. A ma place, que feriez-vous ?_

A sa place, il en profiterait et verrait ce que le temps dirait. Mais, pour elle, il ne voulait pas ça. Elle méritait plus qu'un mec qui se souciait de son plaisir sans définir leur relation avant. Elle méritait plus qu'un arriviste de juriste. Elle méritait plus. Elle méritait qu'on lui décroche la lune et bien plus encore. Il savait, néanmoins, qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui dire ça. Qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire de fuir cet homme sous prétexte que Drago ne le pensait pas assez bien pour elle. Lui n'avait peut-être pas le droit d'avancer dans la vie, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de le faire.

 _Bon, je me sens parfaitement ridicule. J'espère que la personne qui censure ces courriers ne connait pas mon identité non plus, sinon je n'oserai plus jamais sortir de mon bureau de peur de croiser quelqu'un._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie de ne pas trop me juger à la lecture de ces mots. Je suis particulièrement embarrassée, mais je vous fais confiance pour votre réaction. Vous ne m'avez jamais déçu depuis les quatre ans que dure notre correspondance. Quant à vous, comment me voyez-vous ? Aviez-vous une copine avant votre emprisonnement ? Comment avez-vous géré la situation ? (je me venge un peu avec mes questions). Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée. J'espère que tout va bien pour vous._

 _Amicalement,_

 _Votre amie et soutien_

Drago allait bien. Il était agacé par cette histoire avec le juriste, mais il était heureux d'avoir reçu un courrier de son amie. Il était heureux qu'elle lui confie ses doutes et ses inquiétudes. Il en fait particulièrement heureux qu'elle l'estime. La vie n'était pas tous les jours facile à la prison et apportait son lot de frustration, mais avec sa Serdaigle à ses côtés, Drago se sentait capable d'affronter les pires sévices que la vie était capable de lui offrir.

 **~.~.~**

 **24 novembre 2005 (jeudi)**

Hermione se trouvait devant la porte du foyer des Potter depuis plusieurs minutes et ne trouvait pas le courage de signaler sa présence. Elle savait que Ginny et Harry l'attendaient pour le repas, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait. Lorsque Harry avait débarqué dans son bureau un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour l'inviter à dîner, elle ne s'était pas inquiétée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait ce genre de proposition. La suspicion s'est fait sentir lorsque le sorcier s'est exprimé par un soupir de soulagement à son acceptation : Ginny avait dû lui mettre la pression. Et si c'était le cas, c'est qu'elle voulait quelque chose d'Hermione.

En bonne Gryffondor, elle finit par s'armer de courage et frapper à la porte de la maison de ses meilleurs amis. Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir si longtemps hésité. Après tout, elle n'était pas à l'entrée du manoir Malefoy, prête à affronter Voldemort.

La porte face à elle s'ouvrit sur une sorcière, dont les cheveux roux tentaient de s'enfuir de sa queue de cheval. Dans ses bras, Ginny portait le jeune James. Le visage du bambin s'éclaira lorsqu'il reconnut sa marraine. Il lui tendit immédiatement ses petits bras potelés pour réclamer un câlin qu'Hermione lui accorda avec plaisir. Elle salua le couple Potter, avec leur fils dans les bras, avant de s'installer dans le salon où la table était déjà dressée.

A peine Hermione se fut-elle assise que Ginny entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Hermione, j'ai entendu plein de choses croustillantes à ton sujet, commença-t-elle avec un ton de conspiratrice.

\- Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu as cru à cette histoire avec le fils de M. Fleury. La Gazette ne sait plus quoi inventer. »

Ginny éclata de rire au souvenir de cet article, aussitôt rejointe par Harry et Hermione sous le regard interrogateur du petit James qui ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait aux adultes. Il trouvait ses petits balais volants bien plus intéressants et pour une fois, sa mère ne le grondait pas de les faire voler sur la table.

« Non, je voulais parler du nouveau juriste qui fait des ravages auprès de la gente féminine, reprit Ginny.

\- Harry, ta femme ne passe pas assez de temps sur son balai si elle a encore le temps d'aller draguer au Ministère, sourit Hermione en tentant de changer de sujet. »

Malheureusement pour elle, Ginny avait grandi avec six frères et ne se laissait pas avoir par ce genre de duperie plus grosse qu'un hippogriffe.

« La colocataire de Becca, la gardienne de l'équipe, est secrétaire au département de la justice magique. Elle ne parle que du beau Tomislav et de la mystérieuse sorcière aux cheveux bruns qui lui a ravi son cœur. »

Hermione était rouge comme une pivoine et aurait bien aimé pouvoir se transformer en petit souris pour disparaitre immédiatement. Mais, l'épouvantard était hors du placard. Il allait falloir qu'elle affronte le brouillard qu'était sa vie depuis une quinzaine de jours.

« Je crois que je suis effectivement en couple avec Tomi, répondit timidement Hermione.

\- Comment ça « tu crois » ?, la coupa Ginny interloquée. En général, on est au courant de ce genre de choses.

\- C'est compliqué.

\- Essaie d'expliquer, on pourra peut-être t'aider. »

Hermione tourna la tête vers son meilleur ami à la recherche d'un soutien pour détourner la joueuse de Quidditch de son objectif. Mais elle ne rencontra pour réponse que le regard malicieux et riant d'Harry. Il ne lui serait d'aucune aide, il semblait vouloir en savoir autant que sa femme.

« Pour faire simple, je connais Tomislav depuis longtemps. Il était à l'université en même temps que moi et on partageait quelques cours. On avait pas mal sympathisé autours de devoirs particulièrement ardus sur la jurisprudence en cours de relations moldus/sorciers. Et à la fin de nos études, il est rentré dans son pays pour travailler et retrouver ses parents.

\- A ce moment-là déjà ? osa à peine demander Ginny »

La question blessa Hermione. Elle pouvait comprendre la jeune femme qui s'inquiétait logiquement pour son frère. Mais elle aurait espéré qu'elle ne tirerait pas des conclusions hâtives d'informations parcellaires.

« Bien sûr que non, Ginny. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça à Ron. Ni à quiconque. J'aimais sincèrement ton frère et ça ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit. C'était juste un partenaire d'étude. Nous n'avons même pas échangé un courrier après la fin de nos études. C'était simplement une page qui se tourne. Lorsqu'il est revenu en Angleterre pour travailler au Ministère nous nous sommes croisés et il m'a proposé de sortir boire un verre. Nous nous sommes vus quelques fois depuis septembre, mais toujours en toute amitié. Et honnêtement je n'en attendais pas plus.

\- Donc vous êtes simplement des amis qui sortez de temps en temps pour boire des verres et décompresser du travail, résuma Ginny. C'est pas ça être en couple.

\- Quand je lui ai dit que nous étions séparés avec Ron, j'ai bien vu qu'il était intéressé. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque.

\- Est-ce qu'il a ... ? »

Ginny avait blanchi en posant sa question, pensant tout de suite aux scénarios catastrophes. Certes, vivre avec un auror la prédisposait à entendre toute sorte d'histoires sordides, mais ces interruptions incessantes commençaient à agacer Hermione. Elle fit volontairement une pause dans son discours sans répondre à son interlocutrice. Après avoir savouré deux toasts délicieux, elle reprit.

« Non Ginny, il n'a rien fait que je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Et cesse donc de m'interrompre où je ne finirais pas ce que j'ai à dire. Donc, on s'est vu plusieurs fois et, il y a trois semaines, il est venu chez moi pour m'aider à finir de déballer les cartons qui trainaient.

\- Et tu as gobé une pareille excuse, l'interrompit Harry cette fois-ci. J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est la tentative de drague la plus navrante jamais entendue.

\- Vous êtes agaçants en fait. C'est à se demander pourquoi vous êtes mes amis, rétorqua Hermione mi-amusée, mi-agacée.

\- Et alors, ça a marché.

\- Oui, répondit simplement Hermione. »

Pour une fois, le couple Potter était silencieux. Seuls les babillages de leur fils venaient alléger le silence. Harry et Ginny la regardaient, attendant visiblement qu'elle développe ses propos. Mais, elle ne voulait pas le faire. Elle n'en avait plus envie.

« Dans ce cas, dit Ginny rompant le blanc de la conversation. Pourquoi « crois-tu » être en couple ?

\- Et bien, on n'en a pas parlé sur le moment. Et depuis il se comporte comme si c'était évident.

\- Et tu ne veux pas ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensées vis-à-vis de Tomi. Il est gentil, il est attentionné, il est plutôt très beau, mais il manque quelque chose.

\- Hermione, ça fait plus de deux ans que vous vous êtes séparés avec Ron. Il est peut-être temps de faire le deuil de la relation que vous avez eu et d'envisager de t'ouvrir à nouveau. »

Harry avait parlé doucement, comme lorsqu'il intervenait face à des victimes de crime et de violence. Il connaissait le tempérament tempétueux et borné de son amie et ne voulait pas en faire les frais ce soir-là.

« J'ai fait le deuil de la relation que j'ai eu avec Ron. Je crois que j'en avais fait le deuil avant même qu'on soit séparé. Mais j'ai quand même l'impression de me mentir à moi-même en acceptant les avances de Tomi. Je ne veux vraiment pas le blesser.

\- Qui as-tu peur de trahir Hermione ? l'encouragea le brun. »

Hermione ne répondit pas. Intérieurement elle connaissait la réponse à cette question. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre ni à haute voix, ni même à elle-même. Elle regarda le plat de toasts, espérant qu'un éclair frappe la maison et change le sujet de conversation brutalement. Mais aucun éclair ne vint la sauver. Et pire encore, Ginny comprit. Elle tenta de croiser le regard d'Hermione pour la confronter, mais la brune gardait le regard fixé.

« C'est à cause du prisonnier, c'est ça, finit-elle par lâcher à haute voix. »

Hermione se raidit sur sa chaise à ces quelques mots, comme une enfant prise en faute. Puis, elle se rappela qu'elle ne se trouvait pas face à ses parents, mais face à ses amis. Des amis qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours et qu'elle avait aussi vus dans des moments difficiles, voire même de doute. Ils ne la jugeraient pas. Ils ne lui reprocheraient rien. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Alors, avec tout le courage qu'elle put amasser. Elle hocha la tête.

« Tu as des sentiments pour lui ?

\- Je sais pas. Comment je pourrais en avoir alors qu'on ne s'est jamais vus ? s'interrogea Hermione à voix haute.

\- S'il y a une personne qui peut tomber amoureuse par le biais de lettres, c'est bien toi Hermione, lui répondit Ginny.

\- C'est tellement étrange. J'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis presque toujours, de pouvoir lui confier toutes mes inquiétudes. C'est autant mon meilleur ami que vous. »

Elle avait levé la voix à la fin de sa dernière phrase, comme si elle se posait la question. En prononçant ces mots, elle savait pourtant qu'ils n'étaient pas complètement vrai. Il était devenu son meilleur ami, devançant même Harry. Elle lui confiait des choses qu'elle ne dirait à personne d'autre. Elle lui demandait des conseils et soumettait des idées comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait avec personne.

« Il sort bientôt de prison ?

\- Dans un peu plus d'un an.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être demander la levée de l'anonymat. Kingsley t'accorderait un droit de visite, lui assura Harry.

\- Et s'il ne veut plus échanger avec moi en apprenant qui je suis.

\- C'est ridicule Hermione. Tout le monde t'adore. Il n'a aucune raison de te fuir.

\- On s'est sûrement affrontés pendant la Guerre, ou alors il n'en a rien à faire de moi et sera débarrassé quand il sortira de prison…

\- Si tu n'avais pas l'air aussi perdue, je me moquerais presque de ce que tu racontes. C'est à toi de voir à ce sujet. Mais tu dois trouver quoi faire pour Tomislav. Tu as raison, ce n'est pas juste envers lui, ni envers toi si ton cœur est pris par un autre, dit Ginny.

\- Qui a volé le cœur d'Hermione ? questionna une voix qu'Hermione reconnut immédiatement. »

La sorcière se retourna et croisa immédiatement le regard de son ex compagnon. Ron se tenait à l'entrée du salon, les bras croisés sur le torse, le visage dénué d'expression. Elle n'aurait su dire s'il était énervé, content, surpris… Elle-même était étonnée de le voir là, mais surtout soulagée qu'il ne soit pas arrivé une dizaine de minutes plus tôt alors qu'ils parlaient de son Serdaigle.

Tous les adultes se levèrent soudainement dans un mouvement crispé et peu naturel. Bien que la relation entre Hermione et Ron se soit apaisée depuis leur séparation, certains sujets restaient sensibles et personne ne savait sur quel pied danser. Hermione savait que Ron avait eu plusieurs conquête ces deux dernières années, mais elle avait pris grand soin de ne jamais aborder le sujet et surtout pas en sa présence.

Hermione attrapa sa cape et son sac qu'elle avait posé à proximité en entrant. Elle ne voulait pas rester en présence de Ron, pas après la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Harry et Ginny. Elle était émotionnellement vidée et ne se sentait pas prête à affronter Ron.

« Je vais rentrer. On se voit une prochaine fois, dit-elle précipitamment.

\- Tu peux rester. Je ne voulais pas déranger, je ne savais pas que tu serais là ce soir. Je viens de rentrer de mission et voulait voir Harry, mais ça peut attendre demain, expliqua Ron alors qu'il lui barrait le passage de ses bras pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite.

\- Il est tard, je veux vraiment y aller. C'était chouette de vous voir tous. »

Sur ces paroles, Hermione s'échappa des bras de Ron et prit la poudre d'escampette. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas fait preuve de beaucoup de maturité, mais elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : retrouver son lit et se blottir sous sa couette.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle arriva chez elle plus vite que prévu, sans même avoir trouvé quoi faire face à Tomislav le lendemain. Par habitude, elle vérifia sa boîte aux lettres. Elle l'avait relié au réseau de la poste sorcière. Son courrier était automatiquement transféré d'une boîte à hiboux sur le chemin de traverse à celle de l'immeuble moldu : une bénédiction.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, elle récupéra les deux enveloppes qui l'attendaient et gravit les étages jusqu'à son appartement. A mi-chemin, elle s'aperçut qu'une des enveloppes provenait du P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. Son cœur s'emballa soudainement, elle se retint au dernier moment de transplaner directement dans son appartement. Après la soirée qu'elle avait eue, elle avait besoin de la douceur et de la gentillesse de son correspondant.

Dès qu'elle franchit la porte de son appartement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et se posa dans le premier fauteuil qu'elle trouva sans prendre le temps de retirer son manteau ni ses chaussures.

 _Le 18 novembre 2005,_

 _A une amie,_

 _Merci pour votre courrier ainsi que la carte et le crayon qui viennent agrandir une collection déjà bien conséquente. Je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour consommer tout ce matériel de papèterie. Ceci dit, je vous en conjure, n'arrêtez pas. Ces petits clins d'œil sont des touches de soleil dans mon quotidien. Enfin, si vous souhaitez arrêter, je ne vous force à rien._

Hermione n'envisageait pas d'arrêter ces petits cadeaux. Dès qu'elle partait quelque part ou qu'elle entrait dans une boutique, la sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cet ami qui faisait tant battre son coeur et à ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir. Elle prenait plaisir à chaque courrier à dénicher ces objets simples, mais si essentiel à leurs échanges. Personne ne le savait, mais elle dissimulait sous son lit une boîte remplie de cartes postales et de stylos qu'elle avait glané depuis ces années. Même si elle arrêtait d'en acheter, elle aurait sûrement de quoi lui en offrir pendant encore des années.

 _Il y a quelques jours, j'ai eu une entrevue avec un des_ _gestionnaires_ _de la prison. Il voulait que nous nous voyions pour parler de mes projets en matière de réinsertion une fois ma peine purgée. Il me reste un peu plus d'un an et je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi compliqué. Après tout, il n'a fallu qu'un mois pour me couper de toutes les personnes que je connaissais et de tout ce que je possédais. Mais il faut plus d'un an pour envisager de me retrouver un semblant de vie, ou au moins la logistique pour que je ne dorme pas sous les ponts, ou pire, dans une tente en pleine forêt._

Hermione savait, de par ces précédentes lettres que cette audience pour sa réinsertion avait beaucoup angoissé son Serdaigle. Il devait, à cette occasion, présenter ses projets pour l'année à venir et faire les demandes d'accompagnement auprès du Ministère. La sorcière avait trouvé le procédé lourd et complexe et s'en était même plainte à Kingsley Shackelbot. Mais ce dernier avait été ferme sur ce point : le délais d'un an était essentiel pour éviter d'envoyer d'anciens détenus dans la rue. Ce délai permettait également au Ministère d'organiser des entretiens d'embauche ou d'aide au logement. Quoi qu'elle en pense, cette entrevue était une étape obligatoire et préalable à la sortie de son ami.

 _Cette entrevue devait m'aider à faire l'état des lieux de mes opportunités en termes de travail et de logement, et il semblerait que sur les deux points les possibilités soient très limitées. Personne ne voudra embaucher un sorcier de mon âge sans diplôme supérieur, ni expérience professionnelle, ni un repris de justice et encore moins un participant de la Guerre. Quant à la question du logement, l'intendant m'a conseillé de contacter ma famille. Mais je crains d'en être le dernier membre en vie. Du coup, j'ai fait une demande au Ministère pour au moins connaître l'état des lieux de mes finances et possessions, histoire que je sache à quel point je suis pauvre…_

Hermione espérait réellement qu'il parviendrait à trouver une solution. Si jamais elle sentait que tout était contre lui, elle l'aiderait plus ou moins ouvertement. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'abandonner à un triste sort si elle était en moyen de tirer quelques ficelles. La sorcière ne ferait jamais usage de sa célébrité pour son profit personnel, mais elle ne voyait aucun problème à le faire pour aider les personnes dans le besoin.

 _Vous qui étiez si heureuse de me voir remonter la pente, je suppose que ce courrier ne vous rassure pas énormément. Pour mettre un peu de bonne humeur, je vais répondre à vos questions gênantes, mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous et que je vous fais confiance pour ne jamais retourner ce que je vais dire contre vous._

 _Je vous imagine assez peu en réalité. Je pense que vous êtes de taille moyenne, peut-être un peu plus grande que la moyenne. Je suppose que vous avez de longs cheveux bruns qui ne sont pas lisses (bouclés, frisés ?) qui vous gênent particulièrement quand vous êtes plongée dans vos lectures. Vous portez sûrement des lunettes. J'imagine que toutes les personnes qui passent autant à lire portent des verres pour reposer leurs yeux. Je pense que vous aimez les vêtements simples et que vous portez aussi bien des vêtements moldus (comme les jeans ?) que des vêtements sorciers. Mais plus que tout, je pense que vous avez un regard malicieux et lumineux._

Il l'avait plutôt fidèlement décrite, bien qu'elle ne porte pas de verres correcteurs. La médecine sorcière pouvait faire des miracles si jamais elle devait en avoir besoin un jour. En lisant, elle avait rougi du début à la fin de la description. La jeune femme avait eu l'impression de sentir le regard de cet homme traverser le papier et l'observer, voire même, osait-elle l'espérer la contempler. Ces mots étaient comme du velours pour elle, comme une douce caresse. Elle s'accorda le plaisir de les relire une seconde fois avant de passer à la suite.

 _Je suis persuadé que tous les regards se tournent sur vous quand vous entrez dans une pièce, car dans mon esprit vous dégagez une forte aura de confiance en vous. Vous êtes déterminée et décidée à faire bouger les choses autours de vous. Vous êtes passionnée de tout ce dont vous me parler et rien ne vous laisse indifférente. Voir la vie à travers vos yeux m'a tout simplement l'air magnifique._

Dans ses mains, le parchemin tremblait légèrement, signe d'une vive émotion. Entre la soirée intense qu'elle venait de passer et ces quelques lignes, elle avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait et se mettait à tourner autour d'elle pour l'entrainer dans une farandole d'émotions et de sensations qui lui étaient inconnues.

 _Concernant mes histoires d'amour. Je suis navré de dire que je n'ai pas connu ce que vous avez pu vivre avec votre ex. J'ai été très/trop rapidement préoccupé par la Guerre qui faisait rage autour de nous et n'avait simplement pas l'esprit à ça. Ceci dit, ça ne m'a pas empêché de vivre quelques rapprochements avec mes camarades de Poudlard. Mais rien de tout cela ne semble sérieux à ces âges-là._

Hermione était partagée en lisant ces quelques lignes. D'un coté, elle était triste que cet homme si attentionné n'ait pas eu la chance de trouver l'amour d'avant d'être enfermé. Mais d'un autre, elle s'avouait à peine la jalousie qui l'avait étreint à l'idée qu'une jeune femme lui ait déjà volé son cœur. Après sa conversation avec Ginny, elle osait enfin admettre qu'elle voulait, au plus profond d'elle, être cette personne qui lui manquait tant.

 _Concernant votre situation d'incertitude, je ne suis peut-être pas le plus compétent pour vous répondre, mais je tâcherais de faire au mieux. De mon point de vue, j'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes pas vraiment attachée à votre collègue et qu'il s'agit d'une opportunité qu'il a vu et qu'il a saisi. Comme je vous le disais avant, je ne doute pas que de nombreuses opportunités s'offrent à vous en permanence. Il s'agit sûrement de quelqu'un de très bien, même si vous n'éprouvez rien de fort pour lui. Peut-être devez-vous malgré tout lui laisser une chance. Néanmoins, ne fermez pas la porte à d'autres rencontres. On ne sait jamais de quoi la vie est faite._

Toute la chaleur et la confiance qui avait emplie Hermione jusque-là retomba comme un soufflé. Elle avait complètement oublié Tomislav et il la précipitait dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'était attendue en se confiant à lui sur ce sujet : qu'il lui conseille de le quitter, qu'il lui déclare sa flamme et lui dise de l'attendre à sa sortie de prison. Elle aurait été naïve de croire qu'il aurait écrit ce genre de choses.

Même si, à bien y réfléchir, la fin du paragraphe pouvait aussi être interprétée différemment. Lui disait-il à demi-mots de l'attendre ? Ou était-elle en train de lire entre les lignes des messages qui n'existaient pas ? Elle était habituée, avec Harry et Ron, à la simplicité d'esprit dont étaient capable les garçons en matière de sentiments. Elle avait certainement trop chaud de ne pas avoir retiré son manteau et tout cela lui montait à la tête.

 _Voilà qui conclura le moment confession, et comme toujours, quelques questions pour conclure cette lettre : Quel est votre souvenir le plus marquant avant votre entrée à Poudlard ? Vos amis ont-ils eu leur second enfant ? (Vous ne m'en avez plus parlé dans vos lettres)._

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable journée,_

 _Votre ami._

Hermione avait chaud. Hermione était fébrile. Elle était à la fois plus sûre que jamais de ce qu'elle ressentait et plus perdue que jamais quant à ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle n'aurait su dire si tout cela venait de sa conversation avec les Potter ou de cette si belle lettre, mais elle avait besoin de sommeil. Après tout, la nuit porte conseil.

 **~.~.~**

 **29 novembre 2005 (mardi)**

C'était peut-être la vingtième fois que Drago lisait les mêmes lignes qu'il avait reçues du Ministère. Ses yeux parcouraient sans relâches les quelques mots griffonnés, mais son cerveau ne les lisait plus réellement : il les connaissait par cœur à présent. Ces quelques lignes froides et austère où on lui annonçait qu'il n'avait plus rien.

Dans un premier temps, il avait espéré pouvoir récupérer le Manoir Malefoy, ou au moins une partie des biens qui étaient à l'intérieur. Mais tout avait été saisi par le Ministère sous prétexte que le Seigneur des Ténèbres y avait séjourné. Il n'avait donc accès ni aux objets transmis de génération en génération, ni même à ses maigres possessions d'enfance. Bien évidemment, l'intégralité du coffre de Gringotts avait également été saisi, car les biens avaient été accumulés de manière frauduleuse aux dires des bureaucrates. Drago avait conscience qu'aucune preuve ne permettait de le déterminer, mais il savait aussi qu'aucun avocat ne le soutiendrait et que cette fortune était définitivement perdue.

La deuxième partie de la lettre avait anéanti ses derniers espoir. Sa tante Bellatrix et son oncle Rodolphus lui avaient légué leurs coffres. Il le savait pour avoir fait toutes les démarches à la fin de la Guerre avant d'être emprisonné. Ces deux coffres avaient également été saisis par le Ministère. Celui de sa tante aurait contenu un morceau de l'âme du défunt chef de guerre et l'autre coffre des objets de magie noire.

Drago pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait de ces décisions de justice, cela ne changerait pas le fait qu'il n'avait aucune solution de secours pour gérer sa sortie de prison. Il n'avait aucun ami pour l'héberger, et s'il en avait eu, il n'aurait pas pu les contacter. Il ne savait pas non plus où il pourrait travailler. Il était perdu et ce n'était pas un sentiment qui lui convenait.

Il fut sorti de la contemplation de son courrier par son codétenu qui gesticulait dans son lit, en proie à des cauchemars. Le sorcier blond hésita un instant à le réveiller pour lui épargner cette souffrance avant de se refreiner. Almerick méritait ce qui lui arrivait. Après quelques jours à partager la même cellule, Drago avait arrêté un avis sur cet étrange individu. Cet homme était à la fois stupide et un excellent sorcier. Il ne se rendait pas compte de la bêtise des objets qu'il fabriquait et vendait. C'était un véritable danger pour la population sorcière comme moldu, car il ne voyait en ses réalisations que des objets distrayants, peu importait leur dangerosité.

Détournant le regard d'Almerick, Drago prit un de ses précieux crayons et un morceau de parchemin. Sa Serdaigle lui avait expliqué, longtemps auparavant, qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement les listes et que cela lui était toujours utile dans les situations de doutes. Il traça donc un trait pour séparer le parchemin en deux. D'un coté, il inscrit « Logement » et de l'autre « Finances ». Il voulait lister ses possibilités pour l'avenir. Une fois les listes préparées il ne restait plus qu'à les remplir. Sa correspondante ne lui avait pas dit que c'était aussi difficile.

Le sorcier blond ignorait le temps qu'il avait passé à regarder le parchemin sans rien inscrire dedans. Il fut sorti de sa contemplation par une voix qu'il avait appris à détester : celle de son camarade de cellule. Il posa son ongle sale sur le papier sous le mot « Logement » et il dit :

« Pourquoi tu demandes pas à ta copine ?

\- Ce n'est pas ma copine, répondit machinalement Drago avec un pincement au cœur. »

Drago n'avait pas parlé de sa Serdaigle à son codétenu, mais ce dernier n'était pas né du dernier chaudron. Il le voyait bien relire en boucle les lettres qu'il avait reçues. Et surtout, il pouvait compter sur les langues bien pendues des autres détenus, certainement jaloux de la relation épistolaire qu'il entretenait.

« Tu peux quand même lui demander, insista Almerick. »

Drago ignora simplement ce que lui disait l'homme derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible. Il voulait que sa Serdaigle soit fière de lui comme il voulait être fier d'elle. Elle était merveilleuse, lui faisait découvrir des sensations et émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le perçoive comme quelqu'un de faible. Le sorcier aux yeux gris avait de grands projets pour le jour de leur rencontre et ne voulait pas se dévaloriser avant d'avoir pu la voir.

Cet intermède lui avait néanmoins été salutaire, car il commença à renseigner la liste des finances en inscrivant différents métiers auxquels il espérait pouvoir prétendre : apprenti potioniste, vendeur chez un apothicaire, vendeur, serveur… Il savait qu'il était impossible d'être embauché sur la plupart de ces postes : personne ne voudrait le mettre en contact avec de la clientèle. Il était un repris de justice et pas des moindres.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête de son parchemin, défaitiste, il eut la surprise de voir que la porte de sa cellule était ouverte et qu'Almerick était encore face à lui, comme s'il l'avait attendu. Il fut vite détrompé lorsqu'il vit ce que ce dernier tenait entre les mains : une enveloppe bleue. Drago récupéra la missive prestement, remercia son codétenu d'un signe de tête et disparu immédiatement sur sa couchette pour se plonger dans sa lecture.

 _Londres, le 26 novembre 2005_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le petit retard de ce courrier. J'ai reçu votre lettre au début du week-end et j'ai dû faire face à des découvertes imprévues. J'espère que vous ne vous serez pas inquiété de ce délai. J'ai néanmoins trouvé hier ce lot de petits crayons de Noël sur un marché moldu. Au bout de chacun il y a une gomme figurative. Elles représentent des emblèmes de Noël pour les moldus : un sapin, le père Noël et un bonhomme de neige. Ça change des stylos habituels, mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont tout autant._

Après toutes ces années, il en découvrait tous les jours. Il avait déjà eu des crayons avec des embouts mous que sa Serdaigle appelaient des gommes. Mais jamais avec des formes et des couleurs. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'était un Père Noël, mais il estima, par déduction, qu'il s'agissait du visage avec une barbe et un chapeau rouge. Il avait un rapport avec la période des fêtes, mais Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de son rôle. Encore une question à lui poser.

 _La description que vous avez faite de moi est étonnamment juste sur certains aspects et totalement fausse sur d'autres. C'est assez surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela. Il faut croire qu'après toutes ces années à nous raconter nos vies, nous nous sommes plus rapprochés que je ne l'aurais cru. Vous êtes progressivement devenu, sans que j'y prenne garde un ami précieux. Sans vous, ma vie ne serait pas la même aujourd'hui. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé, en m'inscrivant au P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. que je prendrais autant de plaisir à recevoir du courrier d'un inconnu._

Drago était tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Il s'était inscrit au P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. plus pour faire plaisir aux autres que par réelle envie et il ne s'attendait pas à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir une correspondante aussi passionnante et intéressante. Et plus que tout, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle prenne possession de son esprit et son cœur. Il ne passait pas un moment dans la journée sans qu'il ne pense à elle ou se demande où elle en était de tel ou tel problème épineux dont elle lui avait parlé. Elle avait une influence incroyable sur lui, surtout lorsqu'il se rappelait qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontrée.

 _Qu'ils soient fidèles à la manière dont je me perçois ou pas (sachez que je ne porte pas de lunettes), ces mots me sont allés droit au cœur. J'espère pouvoir croiser un jour quelqu'un qui posera un regard aussi bienveillant sur moi que vous semblez le faire._

Le sorcier espérait qu'ils pourraient enfin se rencontrer un jour. Il avait envisagé de demander la levée de l'anonymat, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Il ne savait pas non plus si cette histoire d'anonymat avait encore son importance. A part son prénom, il avait l'impression de la connaître, de connaître tous les détails importants à son sujet. Elle faisait partie de son quotidien et il espérait que c'était réciproque. Mettre un nom sur cette personne ne changerait pas grand-chose. Et il avait toujours son plan pour la rencontrer par surprise grâce à tous les indices qu'il avait glané à son sujet dans les lettres.

 _Dans votre précédente lettre, vous m'avez questionnée sur la venue au monde du frère ou de la sœur de mon filleul. Le bébé n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez. Il a encore du temps à passer dans le ventre de sa maman, il est attendu pour le début du mois de février. Cela n'empêche pas sa mère de me faire tourner ne bourrique et de continuer à se mêler de tous les aspects de ma vie (sans toujours avoir mon accord)._

Elle lui parlait souvent de ses amis et Drago s'étonnait à chaque fois des libertés qu'ils prenaient avec sa correspondante. Il avait presque l'impression qu'il n'y avait ni barrière, ni limite et que ces derniers ne se rendaient même pas compte d'à quel point ils étaient intrusifs. A sa place, il les aurait envoyé bouler par moment, histoire de se donner un peu d'espace. Mais elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle avait un cœur immense et généreux qui faisait passer les autres avant ses propres envies.

 _Le dernier sujet qui l'a intéressé, c'est ma relation avec Tomislav. Je n'avais jamais évoqué le sujet avec elle. A vrai dire, vous êtes le seul à qui j'en avais parlé. Mais comme toujours elle a su dénicher les derniers potins. Entre ses conseils et les vôtres, j'ai eu matière à réfléchir ce week-end, mais c'est votre lettre qui m'a décidée. Vous avez raison, je ne suis pas assez attachée pour ne pas garder les portes ouvertes à d'autres rencontres. Et ce n'est pas juste vis-à-vis de lui de le laisser miroiter une relation qui n'existe que dans son imagination._

 _Je peux donc vous l'annoncer officiellement, vous avez la primeur de l'information, je vais mettre un terme à cet ersatz de relation. C'est voué à l'échec et je préfère préserver mon cœur d'une rupture inutile et difficile. Il sera sûrement déçu, mais toujours moins que si j'avais attendu que la situation se dégrade. Espérons que c'est le bon choix et que quelqu'un saura pousser cette porte que je laisse entrebâillée._

Drago aurait sauté de joie s'il était une midinette. Comme il n'en était pas une, il s'accorda seulement le droit de sourire. Il était ravi que ce « Tomislav » ne soient plus d'actualité, et qu'elle ne lui annonce pas un emménagement avec lui ou d'autres projets d'avenir. Il était soulagé. La porte était toujours ouverte, il ne restait plus qu'à prévoir la meilleure des surprises pour elle le jour où ils se rencontreraient. Il ouvrirait cette porte, et avec beaucoup de chance, elle saurait faire fi de son nom et de son passé pour voir l'homme qu'il était devenu, en partie, grâce à elle.

 _Vous m'avez demandé un souvenir marquant d'avant mon entrée à Poudlard. J'avoue que j'en ai beaucoup, comme celui où j'ai appris que j'étais une sorcière. Mais il m'a fallu en choisir un, du coup j'ai choisi celui-ci : Quand j'étais petite, mes parents n'étaient pas souvent à la maison. Ils sont dentistes et travaillaient tard le soir pour s'occuper de leurs patients. Du coup, je passais beaucoup de temps avec ma Nanny. Heureusement, le week-end, ils avaient plus de temps à me consacrer._

 _Tous les dimanches matin, nous avions le même rituel. Pendant que mon père dormait encore, je retrouvais ma mère dans la cuisine et nous faisions des pancakes ensemble. Je dois avouer que je ne faisais pas grand-chose à par mélanger la pâte jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pleine de grumeaux, mais c'est un souvenir heureux que j'ai de cette période. C'est même un rituel qui m'a manqué une fois à Poudlard. J'y pense parfois quand je prends, très rarement, le temps de faire des pancakes le dimanche._

Drago sourit en lisant ces quelques lignes assez intimes sur le passé de sa correspondante. Il l'imaginait, petite fille, avec deux couettes, les mains pleines de farine et un grand sourire auquel il aurait manqué une partie des dents. Elle devait être adorable. Même lui était attendri en y songeant.

Il nota également un détail à la lecture de ces paragraphes : elle ne lui parlait rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais, de ses parents. Il ne se rappelait pas s'ils étaient encore en vie, ou s'ils avaient péri : peut-être pendant la Guerre… Il aurait voulu l'interroger à ce sujet, mais le départ de sa propre mère était bien trop vivace pour qu'il inflige à quiconque de se replonger dans des souvenirs douloureux.

 _Voilà qui conclue cette lettre à nouveau très personnelle. Quel est votre souvenir marquant de votre vie avant Poudlard ? Avez-vous eu des retours quant à vos possibilités pour votre sortie ?_

 _Je vous souhaite que des bonnes choses,_

 _Votre amie dévouée._

Drago aurait voulu relire ces lignes et y répondre immédiatement, malheureusement la matinée n'allait pas tarder à démarrer et il voulait avoir le temps de récupérer un bout de pain à grignoter avant d'entamer une longue et inintéressante journée de plus à Azkaban. Mais il ne penserait qu'à une chose : le jour de sa sortie et celui de sa rencontre avec la femme qui avait ensorcelé son cœur.

 **~.~.~**

 **6 décembre 2005 (mardi)**

Voilà plus de deux heures qu'Hermione arpentait les allées du marché de Noël de Londres avec les Potter et ses pieds lui faisaient un mal de chien. Elle avait la sensation de s'être fait marcher dessus par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas parcouru beaucoup de distance, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que se promener avec un enfant en si bas âge soit aussi éprouvant. Il courait partout, complètement indifférent aux autres personnes qui l'entouraient et allait d'un étale à un autre sans aucune logique autre que celui qui brillerait le plus ou ferait le plus de musique.

La sorcière avait même mal à la nuque à force de regarder à ses pieds pour être sûre que le petit James était toujours à ses côtés. Elle aurait pu tout aussi bien le laisser vagabonder, comme lui avait plusieurs fois dit Harry, mais Hermione était inquiète. Pour elle, le sortilège de surveillance et de rapprochement lancé par Harry pouvait être raté et quelque chose était si vite arrivé à un enfant aussi jeune. C'est donc fatiguée et à bout de nerf qu'elle laissa le couple et le garçonnet finir de profiter de la douceur du temps.

Arrivée à son appartement, elle se délesta de ses achats et manteau sur la table principale avant de faire chauffer de l'eau pour un thé qu'elle pensait avoir grandement mérité. Sa journée était loin d'être terminée et elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire : décorer son appartement, emballer les cadeaux, les étiqueter, choisir sa tenue pour Noël… Elle savait qu'elle avait encore du temps pour préparer les fêtes, mais Ginny l'avait contrainte à poser ce jour de congé – ce qui était une première depuis sa prise de poste - et elle ne voulait pas gâcher tout ce temps à lire ou à travailler depuis chez elle.

Hermione avait donc préparé un planning pour organiser au mieux cette journée chargée. Elle s'était levée aux aurores pour acheter un sapin enchanté qui ne perdait pas ses aiguilles et qui durerait toute la période des fêtes. Le vendeur de chez Bewitched Tree lui avait proposé de l'emballer, mais elle avait refusé. Elle avait réalisé à mi-chemin vers chez elle, qu'elle aurait mieux fait accepter le carton magique qui permettait de diminuer la taille et le poids de l'arbre qu'elle portait difficilement. Heureusement pour elle, en bas de sa résidence, elle avait croisé un voisin sympathique qui lui avait proposé son aide.

La jeune femme avait croisé ce voisin plusieurs fois sans lui adresser la parole. Elle avait peur de ne pas arriver à lui faire la conversation sans trop se dévoiler et ne voulait surtout pas trop attirer l'attention de ses voisins pour ne pas qu'ils remarquent certaines choses étranges pour des moldus, comme le fait que ce sapin ne perdit aucune aiguille pendant le transport et qu'il était bien trop tôt pour l'acheter au risque de le voir flétrir avant les fêtes.

Après l'achat du sapin, la vérification des cadeaux déjà achetés et le marché de Noël, elle était dans les temps sur son planning mais déjà épuisée comme si elle avait vécu deux journées en une. Elle aurait aimé disparaitre dans sa bibliothèque pour parcourir un de ses livres préférés ou relire unes des lettres de son correspondant du P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N., mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre sans prendre trop de retard.

Elle sortit donc le matériel pour l'emballage des paquets. Son appartement était submergé d'éléments diverses qui lui avaient semblé indispensables jusqu'alors. Elle commençait presque à regretter de ne pas avoir décidé de faire des paquets moldus tout simple. Elle avait, par exemple, acheté un papier cadeau avec des joueurs de Quidditch pour James. Ces derniers se faisaient des passes avec un souaffle et Hermione n'arrivait pas à raccorder le papier pour que le souaffle passe d'un coté à l'autre de la découpe de manière fluide. Elle s'arracha les cheveux un moment sur cet épineux problème avant de rendre les armes.

En contemplant le chantier qui devait lui permettre de faire les plus beaux paquets jamais créé, elle regretta d'être toute seule pour cette entreprise un peu trop ambitieuse. Elle s'imagina alors, se débattre avec les papiers en compagnie de son correspondant. Il l'aurait aidé à plier les papiers, à les découper. Il se serait moqué de ses cheveux en pétard qui se coinçaient dans le scotch. Ils auraient discuté de la pertinence des cadeaux qu'elle aurait choisi.

Et surtout, elle aurait adoré avoir le courage de lui demander de venir avec elle dans ce guet-apens qu'était le repas de Noël. Elle avait été invitée à faire la fête avec les Potter qui avaient omis de lui dire lorsqu'elle accepta que cette fête aurait lieu au Terrier avec tous les Weasley. Elle était ravie de les voir, mais ne savait pas comment elle gérerait la présence de Ron. C'était particulièrement tendu entre eux depuis le déménagement et Hermione ne se sentait pas particulièrement à sa place au milieu de ce repas de famille.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à décliner par la suite. Ginny avait expliqué que Molly serait beaucoup trop vexée, Harry lui avait rappelé que ses parents ne seraient pas là ce jour-là et son chef l'avait contrainte à prendre des vacances pour les fêtes. Elle se retrouvait donc sans excuse à utiliser. Elle avait peur de se retrouver seule pour affronter le clan Weasley, mais elle avait affronté des épreuves bien pires lors de son adolescence, un repas de noël au Terrier ne pouvait être pire que se faire torturer au manoir Malefoy.

En jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était l'heure de manger. Elle sortit un repas froid de son frigo et commença son repas en épluchant le courrier qu'elle avait récupéré le matin même dans sa boîte aux lettres. Elle ne l'avait pas vue de prime abord, mais une enveloppe du Ministère s'était mélangée à des prospectus moldus. Elle posa ses couverts et ouvrit immédiatement l'enveloppe provenant du P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 _Le 1er décembre 2005,_

 _A l'assistante juriste la plus douée,_

 _Merci pour les crayons avec les personnages. Ces gommes ont-elles une utilité ? Elles sont faites d'un matériau très étrange. Je ne connais pas ce personnage de Père Noël. Est-il important ? Je suppose qu'il a un rapport avec la fête de Noël, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler dans le monde des sorciers. Quelle est son histoire ?_

Hermione avait souvent tendance à oublier que son correspondant n'avait quasiment aucune connaissance du monde moldu. Après toutes ces années à discuter ensemble par parchemins interposés, elle lui avait raconté tellement d'histoires au sujet des moldus, de ses souvenirs d'enfance… Elle y prenait énormément de plaisir, car peu de ses amis la comprenait. Ron et Ginny, ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt qu'Hermione portait à ce monde. Pour eux les inventions moldues était surtout une manière de se moquer de leur père. Harry, lui, avait tellement de mauvais souvenirs de ces années chez son oncle et sa tante qu'il associait tout objet moldu avec cette aversion de son enfance. Hermione était contente et ravie de pouvoir partager ses découvertes et histoires avec quelqu'un.

 _J'ai été très touché par votre réponse à la description très inexacte que j'ai faite de vous. Je ne peux que remercier mon codétenu de l'époque pour m'avoir incité à participé au_ _P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.._ _Je n'avais pas envie d'écrire à un inconnu, je n'y voyais aucun intérêt. Mais vous m'avez apporté énormément au cours de ces années : cette bienveillance dont vous me créditez, c'est vous qui me l'avez fait découvrir. Bien que j'ai passé ces années enfermé dans un petit bâtiment, j'ai l'impression d'avoir voyagé et grandi en même temps que vous. J'ai le sentiment que nous avons traversé et affronté des périodes heureuses, mais aussi tristes l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est un sentiment rassurant de savoir qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un proche de soi qui ne nous jugera pas._

Hermione ressentait la même chose pour cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il était pour elle un pilier sur lequel elle savait pouvoir se reposer. Sans le savoir, il lui donnait le courage de prendre certaines décisions et il l'inspirait dans les causes qu'elle défendait. Cette relation épistolaire lui avait apporté bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, et bien plus que Ron ne l'avait prédit en lui conseillant le programme.

 _Vous m'avez questionné sur mes possibilités à la sortie de la prison. Pour le moment, mes requêtes pour accéder à mon patrimoine à Gringotts ont toutes été très rapidement rejetées. J'ai reçu le dernier courrier de refus hier. Je ne pensais pas que ça irait aussi vite, il faut croire que la question était traitée dès que j'ai émis l'hypothèse de toucher à cet argent. J'ai pourtant hérité de plusieurs coffres de défunts lors de la Guerre, mais il faut croire que ces héritages n'ont pas été validés par les bonnes instances ni aux bons moments._

La sorcière était indignée par cette information. Son correspondant était peut-être un prisonnier, il avait peut-être contrevenu à la loi, mais ça n'autorisait pas le Ministère à le dépouiller de ses biens. Il avait été privé de sa liberté, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il devait être le pantin de la société sorcière. Elle était révulsée de lire ces lignes, si elle connaissait l'identité de son correspondant, elle pourrait en parler avec Bill ou Fleur Weasley. Ils avaient les contacts à Gringotts pour en savoir plus. Elle tenterait de poser la question sur la gestion des coffres de prisonniers pour voir où ça la mènerait. Elle pourrait peut-être quand même l'aider.

 _J'ai également demandé la permission d'entrer en contact avec des membres éloignés de ma famille. J'ai une tante encore en vie, que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. Ca me coûte de lui demander de l'aide sans même la connaitre, mais elle est l'unique personne à laquelle je peux avoir accès depuis les murs de cette cellule. J'espère qu'elle me répondra. Ce serait agréable de savoir que quelqu'un m'attend à la sortie de cet enfer, ou au moins que quelqu'un pense à moi et se rappelle que je suis là._

La jeune femme avait le cœur serré en lisant ces lignes. Cet homme était seul au fond d'une cellule froide à Azkaban et n'avait personne qui l'attendait. Du moins, personne d'autre qu'elle. Elle se fit la promesse que si elle le pouvait, elle serait là pour l'attendre. Elle trouverait un moyen de le voir et de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à affronter tout cela par lui-même, qu'il pouvait être entouré et que tout le monde ne l'avait pas abandonné.

 _La sortie de prison, je la redoute au moins autant que je l'attends. Vous m'avez décrit, au fil de vos lettres, un monde en profonde mutation mais qui est toujours aussi inégal. Je ne sais pas ce que ce sera d'être de l'autre côté de la barrière. D'être craint et jugé pour des actes et des raisons qui sont lointaines et sur lesquels je n'avais pas de prise. Du fond de ma cellule, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer comment je pourrais m'insérer dans cet immense engrenage qu'est la société sorcière de notre époque. Je dois vous sembler bien ridicule avec mes états d'âme._

Hermione était loin de le trouver ridicule. Elle avait eu les mêmes craintes à la sortie de la Guerre. Après tout, personne n'avait de place prédéterminée avant de commencer réellement à évoluer dans cette société, loin du cocon protecteur de Poudlard. Cela serait peut-être difficile au début pour son correspondant, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'il était plein de ressources. Après tout, il venait de passer de nombreuses années enfermé et il semblait toujours aussi sain d'esprit. Il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ces années d'isolation l'avait forgé et le rendait apte à affronter bien des aventures pour les années à venir.

 _Dans un autre registre, je peux vous parler d'un de mes souvenirs d'enfance, vu que vous m'avez raconté l'un des vôtres. Le mien ne concerne pas la cuisine (je suis incapable de faire cuire ne serait-ce qu'un œuf) et il ne concerne pas non plus mes parents (qui étaient assez absents dans ma jeunesse). Je me rappelle surtout des après-midis où mes amis venaient passer quelques heures chez moi. Nous allions dans le jardin, prenions nos balais pour enfants et nous affrontions dans ces jeux que seuls les enfants peuvent comprendre. On s'imaginait qu'on pouvait tout faire, que nous étions tous puissants et que le monde était à nos pieds. Nous étions jeunes et insouciants. J'ai l'impression que cette insouciance a disparu bien trop rapidement._

Même si l'insouciance avait disparu alors qu'ils grandissaient, ces rêves devaient toujours être présents et rien n'empêchait de les réaliser. La vie était pleine de possibilité et d'ouverture, et Hermione ferait tout pour que toutes les portes lui soient ouvertes et qu'il puisse montrer à tous quelle merveilleuse personne il est.

 _Voilà qui conclura cette très courte lettre. Avez-vous trouvé un nouveau projet auquel vous consacrer à votre travail ? Avez-vous des projets pour vos fêtes de fin d'années ?_

 _En vous souhaitant une agréable journée,_

 _Votre ami._

Hermione leva la tête de sa lettre, observa le chantier qui s'étendait face à elle et dans lequel reposait son maigre repas. Elle était peut-être seule pour emballer ses cadeaux, mais elle savait que quelqu'un marchait à ses côtés et qu'à eux deux ils sauraient faire face aux embûches que le monde pourrait leur présenter.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Qu'espérez-vous pour la fin ?_

 _Le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture et devrait arrivé bientôt._

 _Un grand merci à Haraban et Bewitch_Tales pour leur soutien sans faille ainsi que leurs correctionx. Un merci aussi à Fraidieponge pour avoir rejoint la team des relecteurs._


	8. Chapter 7 - 2007

**Disclamer** : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling

 **Personnages** : Drago et Hermione

 **Titre** : P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.

 **Note d'auteur** : Tout d'abord : Merci ! Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous pour les chapitres de cette fic, merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux et merci de votre soutien. Voila le dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai eu énormément de mal à l'écrire car il clôt une histoire que j'ai pris un immense plaisir à écrire. J'attends vos avis avec énormément d'impatience. Bonne lecture.

 **Réponses aux reviews des non inscrits** :

 _Guest :_ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. J'espère que cette suite te plaira.

 _Garfield :_ Tu es toute excusée. Le Ministère a clairement utilisé la Guerre pour s'enrichir sur le dos des perdants. C'est malheureusement une pratique qu'on a vu se répéter dans l'histoire et qui n'a pas donné des résultats très positifs. Je pense que ce chapitre ne suffira pas à répondre à toutes tes questions, mais je suis toujours ravie d'échanger par mp ensuite sur tous les petits détails qui ne figurent pas dans la fic. Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

 _Audreymjlt :_ Merci pour tous tes compliments. Ils me font chaud au cœur. J'espère que le dernier chapitre apaisera un peu ta frustration. Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps ^^. Bonne lecture. _  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 / 26 décembre 2006 (mercredi)**

 _Londres, le 24 décembre 2006_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Je vous écris aujourd'hui du coin bibliothèque de mon appartement. Le soleil levant nappe mon intérieur de belles couleurs hivernales. C'est magnifique. Je vais faire court, car je suis attendue chez des amis pour les fêtes de Noël._

 _J'ai bien reçu votre précédente lettre et vous attendrais pour votre sortie. Je serais l'employée du Ministère avec le sourire. J'ai hâte de pouvoir enfin vous parler de vive voix, même si je redoute la situation. Peut-être allez-vous finalement me trouver insupportable, ou encore que ma voix vos fera mal aux oreilles. J'espère de tout cœur que ça ne sera pas le cas._

 _Comme toujours, je vous ai joint un petit cadeau. Mais cette fois-ci, il s'agit d'une plume sorcière. C'est ma marque préférée, je les trouve très confortable. Je me suis dit que ça sera un joli cadeau pour vous souhaiter bonne chance pour votre réinsertion dans le monde des sorciers. J'espère qu'elle vous donnera du courage et vous portera chance dans ce que vous entreprendrez._

 _Je vous dis à très bientôt,_

 _Votre amie._

Drago replia le parchemin qu'il venait tout juste de recevoir de sa correspondante. Il le déposa dans la boîte qui contenait déjà tous les autres courriers qu'ils avaient échangés. La boîte débordait de parchemins, crayons et cartes postales, symboles des échanges enflammés qu'ils avaient eu au cours des cinq dernières années. Sa Serdaigle l'avait accompagné au cours de ces années d'enfermement et d'isolement et il n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir la remercier en personne.

Délicatement, il saisit la plume qu'elle venait de lui envoyer. Elle était d'un bleu presque aussi clair que ses yeux et lui rappelait le ciel clair qui avait été son seul contact avec le monde extérieur depuis huit ans. Il était le dernier cadeau de sa correspondante, symbolisant, à ses dires, le début de sa réinsertion dans le monde des sorciers et la fin d'une époque. Ce cadeau l'avait énormément ému, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et il savait qu'il chérirait longtemps ce présent.

Il serra la plume dans sa main et ferma les yeux un instant. Il s'apprêtait à quitter ces murs de pierre qui l'avaient vu dépérir puis mûrir. Qui l'avait vu au plus bas, lors de l'annonce du décès de sa mère, mais aussi dans de grands moments de joie, à la lecture de certains courriers. Ces murs froids et sans vie avaient été les choses les plus stables dans sa vie depuis des années. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur ces trois cent vingt-quatre plaques qui composaient toujours le plafond de sa cellule. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas comptées et réalisa alors tout le bien que lui avait fait le P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N..

Sans ce programme providentiel, il serait certainement devenu fou à tourner en rond, à hacher finement des ingrédients de potions ou à lire les inepties de la Gazette du Sorcier sur Saint Potter. Sans ce programme, il n'aurait pas découvert le monde d'un autre point de vue. Sans ce programme, il n'aurait jamais survécu à ces huit années d'emprisonnement. Sans ce programme, il n'aurait pas été prêt à affronter le nouveau chapitre qui s'ouvrait devant lui.

Le sorcier blond avait néanmoins conscience que ce ne serait pas facile et que de nombreux freins se dressaient déjà face à lui. Il avait certes réussi à louer une chambre chez un ancien repris de justice pour avoir un toit sur sa tête. Il avait aussi décroché un poste de préparateur d'ingrédient pour un petit apothicaire du Yorkshire du Sud. Ce n'était pas la vie dont il rêvait en entrant à Poudlard, mais il avait conscience de la difficulté de s'appeler Malefoy dans le monde d'après Guerre et d'être simplement un repris de justice. Il savait qu'il avait déjà de la chance d'avoir trouvé tout cela. Il avait à présent envie de se battre et de se prouver à lui-même qu'il pouvait y arriver. Il voulait être digne de sa Serdaigle qui se battait au quotidien pour des causes qu'il aurait cru perdues et qui pourtant obtenait des résultats spectaculaires.

Entendant les pas des gardes s'approcher de sa cellule, Drago attrapa la précieuse boîte qui était posée sur son lit et attendit de les suivre. Il connaissait la procédure, elle lui avait été expliqué un nombre incalculable de fois lors des préparations de libération. Mais l'émotion qui le saisit en quittant sa cellule le prit au dépourvu. Pour se redonner une constance, il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Rapidement, ses accompagnants le firent pénétrer dans une salle de la prison : la salle des départs. Il s'agissait d'une salle très particulière, à l'usage uniquement des prisonniers en voie de libération. Les murs étaient blancs et aucune fenêtre ne venaient couper cet océan de pureté. La porte se referma derrière lui et il se sentit instantanément minuscule. Une voix non-identifiable lui parvint :

« Départ du prisonnier 3458 Drago Malefoy dans trois, deux, un. »

Soudainement, Drago se sentit aspiré comme dans un tourbillon. Il ferma les yeux en attendant que la sensation cesse. Au bout d'un moment, le monde autour de lui sembla être à nouveau stable. Il manqua faire un bond en ouvrant les yeux : un homme au visage dur se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui, le scrutant.

« Déclinez votre identité, l'apostropha immédiatement l'employé du Ministère.

\- Drago Malefoy, répondit-il immédiatement.

\- Numéro d'identification ?

\- 3458, grommela Drago espérant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à énoncer ce terrible numéro.

\- Très bien, suivez-moi. »

Sans un regard dans sa direction, l'homme fit demi-tour et prit la direction d'un long couloir. Drago le suivit en tenant toujours contre lui sa précieuse boîte. Il passa une grande arche magique qui lui glaça le sang, puis arriva devant un comptoir. Cela lui faisait penser à la réception d'un grand hôtel. Derrière le guichet, un autre employé du Ministère jouait avec sa plume. Le mur du fond était tapissé de petits coffres à code.

L'homme qui l'avait accompagné lui fit signe d'attendre devant le comptoir. Il salua son collègue et partit d'où il était venu en silence. Le jeune posa sa plume, leva le regard vers Drago et soupira.

« Déclinez votre identité.

\- Drago Malefoy. »

L'employé ne réagit pas, attendant certainement qu'il complète par son numéro de prisonnier. Drago prononça à nouveau ce code en espérant réellement que ce serait la dernière fois. L'homme se leva alors, et prit sa baguette. Ce geste choqua presque Drago. Cela faisait huit ans qu'il n'avait pas vu un sorcier avec sa baguette. A la prison, les gardes ne la portaient jamais sur eux. Ils avaient à la place des objets enchantés pour les sortir de situations difficiles en cas de besoin. Le sorcier se rendit alors compte que la réinsertion risquait d'être bien plus difficile que prévue.

L'employé du Ministère, indifférents aux états d'âme qui animaient Drago se dirigea vers un des coffres et réalisa un sort complexe face à l'un d'eux. Il en sortit un carton qu'il posa devant lui. Le sorcier blond se pencha au-dessus du carton et reconnut les affaires qu'il avait avec lui lors de son arrestation : ses vêtements, sa montre, son portefeuille et quelques babioles dont il avait oublié l'existence. Il remarqua aussi immédiatement qu'il manquait sa baguette. L'employé haussa les épaules lorsqu'il le signala et il lui répondit qu'elle lui serait rendue au dernier moment. Il lui indiqua ensuite la porte d'un vestiaire où il pourrait se changer tranquillement.

En ôtant son ancien uniforme et en passant sa robe de sorcier, Drago eut l'impression de redevenir lui-même. Il se sentit plus légitime pour affronter le nouveau monde des sorciers qui l'attendait. Il se sentait aussi plus sûr de lui pour rencontrer sa correspondante qui l'attendait à la sortie du Département de la Justice, du moins c'est ce qu'elle lui avait promis. Il ne savait pas encore exactement comment il allait réagir en la voyant. Dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle se jetterait à son cou et il la serrerait contre lui. Mais il se doutait que la réalité serait plus tendue que cela.

Il ne lui avait pas non plus dit qu'il avait demandé la levée de l'anonymat une semaine auparavant. C'était avant de savoir qu'elle le rejoindrait à sa sortie de prison. Si jamais elle ne se présentait pas, mais qu'elle accédait à sa requête, il pourrait toujours lui faire la surprise de la rejoindre à son bureau. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie à l'extérieur sans sa présence, ou au moins sans leurs échanges.

Inspirant un grand coup, Drago franchit la porte qui le séparait des derniers aurors présents. Il récupéra sa baguette, se sentant complet à nouveau et il traversa une dernière grande arche qui se présentait face à lui. Il était, enfin, libre.

 **~.~.~**

Hermione posa doucement sa plume sur son bureau et contempla quelques instants l'enveloppe cachetée qu'elle s'apprêtait à déposer dans la boîte aux lettres du Département de la Justice. Elle avait finalement décidé de demander la levée de l'anonymat. Elle avait très longuement hésité et finit par céder à l'appel de la raison malgré les railleries de ses amis. Elle se rappelait encore la discussion agitée qu'elle avait eue avec Ginny à ce sujet deux jours auparavant.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans sa cuisine avec une bierraubeurre alors que la fête battait son plein dans le salon. La sorcière rousse l'avait attiré à l'écart et avait immédiatement lancé la conversation sur le P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. et ses conséquences.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire quand il sortira de prison ?

\- Comment ça ? répondit Hermione en rougissant.

\- Tu vas continuer à participer au parchemin ?

\- C'est P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N. Ginny, et je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra du Ministère je suppose. »

Hermione n'avait pas du tout envisagé que pour le programme, la libération de son correspondant entrainerait le changement de son interlocuteur, mais rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas envie de ça. Elle aurait l'impression de trahir son Serdaigle en entamant une relation épistolaire avec une autre personne. Dans le même temps, sa motivation première pour participer au programme ministériel était toujours présente et son aide pourrait peut-être améliorer le quotidien d'un autre détenu.

« Et ton correspondant actuel ? Tu vas garder contact ? questionna Ginny sur un ton un peu moqueur. »

Depuis que ses amis savaient que la libération de son ami approchait, ils n'arrêtaient pas de la taquiner à ce sujet. Harry et Ginny n'ignoraient rien des sentiments que la sorcière avait développée envers le détenu au fil des années et espéraient que cette histoire aurait un heureux dénouement. Pour mettre toutes les chances de leur côté, ils semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à harceler Hermione sur ses projets et espoirs à ce sujet.

« Je dois le rencontrer dans deux jours, chuchota Hermione timidement.

\- Dans deux jours ? répéta Ginny étonnée. Comment peux-tu être aussi précise ?

\- Dans sa dernière lettre il m'a donné la date de sa sortie.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ? C'est pas confidentiel ?

\- J'ai l'impression qu'avec le temps le Ministère a oublié cette histoire de censure. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas reçu de courrier complètement censuré, expliqua la sorcière.

\- Mais, dans ce cas, tu connais son nom, son âge, sa maison à Poudlard ?

\- Oula, doucement, ne met pas la diligence avant les sombrals. Je sais juste qu'il sort dans deux jours.

\- J'ai du mal à te suivre. Comment peux-tu retrouver quelqu'un dont tu ignores tout ? Vous avez fixé un point de rendez-vous ? C'est impossible que le Ministère ait laissé passer ça !

\- Non, je vais simplement l'attendre à la sortie du Département de la Justice.

\- Tu vas l'attendre toute la journée ? »

Face au silence de Hermione, Ginny enchaîna sur une autre question.

« Et s'il ne sort pas ce jour-là, ou que tu arrives trop tard ? Quel est ton plan ?

\- Je vais demander la levée de l'anonymat. »

Ginny éclata d'un rire franc et finit sa bierraubeurre. Elle avait ensuite taquiné Hermione jusqu'à ce que cette dernière la pousse hors de la cuisine.

Passant la main dans ses cheveux, Hermione se reconcentra sur le temps présent. Elle se leva de son bureau, dans lequel elle était depuis une heure beaucoup trop matinale et passa sa tenue en revue. Elle portait un simple tailleur bien ajusté qui mettait sa taille et sa poitrine en valeur. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux détachés pour casser le coté stricte de sa tenue ministérielle et elle portait par-dessus sa robe de sorcière au col rougeoyant. Elle avait passé énormément de temps à choisir une tenue qui la mette en valeur, tout en étant une tenue de travail respectable. Elle était très satisfaite du résultat.

Une fois son bilan achevé, elle récupéra sur son bureau la fameuse enveloppe, la pile de ses dossiers à traiter dans la journée ainsi que quelques plumes et son encrier. Elle était parée pour attendre son correspondant à la sortie du Département de la Justice. Elle avait hâte.

Après avoir déposé son enveloppe au bureau idoine, elle s'installa dans le couloir d'attente en face du Département et commença à travailler. Elle entendait parfois les murmures des autres employés s'étonnant de la trouver ici. Mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Vers dix heures, Harry la vit en allant prendre sa pause et lui proposa un endroit plus stratégique pour s'installer : le couloir face à la porte de sortie des prisonniers. La sorcière était ravie, elle n'était plus dans le passage et le brouhaha constant des allers et venues des aurors. Et le plus important : elle pouvait surveiller directement les personnes qui passaient la fameuse porte.

Lorsque vint l'heure de la pause déjeuner, aucun sorcier n'avait franchi la porte. Hermione regardait les agents se retrouver pour aller se restaurer, mais aucun prisonnier ne se présenta face à elle. Harry lui apporta un sandwich en revenant, la contraignant à reprendre des forces. Elle le mangea sans y prêter attention. Elle était focalisée sur ses dossiers, mais surtout sur la fameuse porte.

En milieu d'après-midi, alors qu'Hermione tentait de mettre au clair ses notes sur les restrictions concernant les charmes pour les êtres de l'eau, de la lumière éclaira l'encadrement de la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre doucement. Un sorcier la franchit rapidement, mais la scène sembla se dérouler au ralenti pour la brune qui avait passé la majorité de sa journée à l'attendre. Elle le reconnut immédiatement malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées : Drago Malefoy. Il avait les mêmes cheveux blond platine et les mêmes yeux gris. Sa démarche était moins assurée et surtout il portait dans ses mains un carton miteux. Sur le dessus du carton, une plume sorcière d'un bleu très clair qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

Son cerveau refusait de faire le point sur la situation. Elle avait reconnu cette plume. Elle se trouvait dans ce couloir pour une seule raison et cette raison était devant elle. De tous les scénarii qu'elle s'était imaginés, jamais elle n'aurait pensé ne pas savoir quoi faire. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle le vit commencer à regarder autour de lui, cherchant visiblement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû aller à sa rencontre et lui faire un signe. Mais elle restait collée à sa chaise comme si on lui avait lancé un sortilège de glue perpétuelle. Enfin, au bout d'instants infiniment longs, le regard de Drago croisa celui d'Hermione et s'arrêta sur elle.

Il eut d'abord l'air surpris de la voir là, sans faire le lien. Il lui accorda un simple signe de tête avant de reprendre sa recherche. Une seconde après avoir détourné le regard, il la fixa à nouveau. Son visage devint encore plus pâle et il sembla la questionner du regard. Hermione prit alors son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains, se leva et s'avança vers lui.

Elle avait prévu toute une tirade qu'elle faite à son correspondant pour lancer la conversation et faciliter leurs échanges, mais son esprit était vide de tout. Elle se contenta de s'arrêter face à Drago en arborant un sourire à la limite de la grimace. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis changea d'avis. Il prit une grande respiration, comme s'il allait lancer la conversation, mais il fit à la place un pas en arrière. La situation était pour le moins étonnante et l'atmosphère plus qu'électrique.

Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à faire la mise au point. Devant elle, elle avait le garçon qu'elle avait détesté pendant toute sa scolarité, mais elle avait aussi l'homme qui lui avait dit les plus beaux mots. L'homme qui avait toujours su quoi lui écrire en toute situation. L'homme dont elle était, doucement mais sûrement, tombée amoureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les choses en plan comme ça, elle devait faire quelque chose.

« Euh… Ça te dirait de boire un café dans un bar moldu à proximité ? »

Devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur, elle s'empressa d'ajouter.

« Vu la situation, je me dis qu'on pourrait parler un peu. Et un pub sorcier, ça me semble trop exposé. La Gazette aime faire sa une sur n'importe quoi et je n'ai pas env…

\- D'accord, la coupa-t-il, je te suis. »

 **~.~.~**

Le trajet les menant au pub fut des plus étranges. Drago ne savait pas commencer se comporter. Le monde autour de lui semblait étranger. Même si les couloirs du Ministère étaient relativement vides en plein après-midi, ils croisèrent quand même beaucoup de sorciers allant et venant. L'ancien détenu qu'il se sentait néanmoins étouffé par la présence d'autant de personnes et de visages inconnus. Il venait de vivre pendant huit ans coupé du monde, entouré d'une trentaine de visages. Certains étaient amicaux, d'autres indifférents ou encore haineux, mais il les connaissait tous et avait pris l'habitude de les gérer. Il avait l'impression de devoir réapprendre comment se comporter en société.

Du fond de sa cellule, Drago s'était inquiété du regard que les autres porteraient sur lui lorsqu'il tenterait de se réinsérer. Mais il comprenait maintenant que le défi serait bien plus grand. Il allait avant tout falloir qu'il se réhabitue à toutes les choses futiles du quotidien et auxquelles il n'avait pas songé. Ce serait un défi bien plus grand encore qu'il n'avait jamais vécu seul, loin du giron d'une autorité de référence. Il avait vécu chouchouté au Manoir, puis il avait grandi entre les murs rassurants de Poudlard, il avait ensuite survécu à une guerre brève mais éprouvante, pour finir étouffés entre les murs d'une prison. Il avait tant de choses à apprendre et découvrir que sa tête lui tournait.

Après quelques minutes de marche, serrant toujours son carton contre lui, le sorcier prit le temps de plus détailler le monde qui l'entourait. Certes les murs du Ministère étaient toujours les même, mais il voyait distinctement que le monde avait évolué en son absence. L'exemple le plus frappant étant les tenues des sorciers autours de lui. La mode avait clairement évolué vers des couleurs moins criardes pour les robes de sorciers et les chapeaux semblaient être plus hauts et plus pointus que dans ses souvenirs. Le changement le plus marquant, cependant, était le nombre important de sorciers vêtus comme des moldus. Dans son enfance, il n'aurait jamais envisagé voir autant de personne porter ces foutus pantalons et autres jeans de malheur, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger ses compatriotes.

En pensant à cela, son attention se reporta sur Granger. Elle marchait devant lui, la tête haute et le pas décidé. Elle portait une robe bleue nuit sur un tailleur qui la mettait en valeur et le cerveau de Drago avait du mal à gérer la situation. Dire qu'il avait été surpris en comprenant qu'elle était sa Serdaigle était un doux euphémisme. Pourtant le doute n'était pas permis. Elle l'avait attendu sur son banc, tout en travaillant évidemment. Elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu et n'avait pas été désagréable avec lui. Alors que c'est ce qui se serait produit bien des années auparavant s'ils s'étaient croisés.

Lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait été déboussolé. Il avait, dans un premier temps, refusé d'admettre que c'était elle la femme avec laquelle il avait tant parlé. La femme à laquelle il s'était tant confié. Mais il n'était pas du genre à nier la réalité. Elle était sans aucun doute la personne qui lui avait permis de survivre à Azkaban sans devenir fou. Malgré tout, il lui était difficile de totalement accepter que la correspondante pour laquelle il avait des sentiments si forts était en réalité l'amie de son rival d'enfance, la fameuse Hermione Granger.

Tout en marchant, il se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait des amis qui étaient très importants pour elle, qu'elle était constamment rattrapée par ses actions pendant la Guerre, et plein de petits détails qui lui auraient certainement permis de comprendre bien plus vite son identité s'il l'avait mieux connu à l'époque de Poudlard. Etait-elle déjà engagée dans la défense des droits des créatures magiques ? Se désintéressait-elle du Quidditch ? Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle, à part pour la blesser.

A présent, elle se tenait face à lui, à l'entrée d'un café moldu et elle le regardait de manière interrogative. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle semblait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour faire face à tout ce qui lui tombait sur la tête. Elle devait avoir besoin d'un peu de temps elle-même. Il savait qu'elle aimait prendre son temps et réfléchir avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Et tous deux profitaient de ce silence pour faire le point et accepter la situation.

Ils s'installèrent en silence, l'un face à l'autre. Drago tenta de croiser le regard d'Hermione à nouveau, mais elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Ils commandèrent chacun un café et attendirent que leur commande arrive. Une fois les breuvages face à eux, la sorcière prit la parole, comme si son café était l'interrupteur dont elle avait eu besoin pour débuter la conversation.

« Donc… C'est toi, dit-elle simplement. »

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cette affirmation. Il avait toujours pensé que le jour où il rencontrerait sa Serdaigle, ils parleraient tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'un sinistros viennent les déranger. Mais la situation était clairement différente et la conversation ne serait pas aussi naturelle qu'il l'avait au départ envisagé, pour d'évidentes raisons.

« Oui. Je croyais que tu étais à Serdaigle, tenta-t-il pour lancer la conversation.

\- Je pensais que TU étais à Serdaigle, répondit-elle du tac au tac. Faut croire qu'on s'est trompés tous les deux.

\- Comment pouvais-tu penser que j'étais à Serdaigle ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Tu as dit avoir été attrapeur pour ton équipe de Quidditch et avoir gagné plusieurs fois la coupe. Et tu semblais avoir mon âge. J'avais raison pour ce dernier point d'ailleurs. Comme je savais de source sûre que tu n'étais ni Charlie, ni Harry – deux attrapeurs de notre âge plus talentueux, j'en ai déduit que tu devais faire partie de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Tu sais, celle qui a gagné la coupe lors de… »

Alors qu'elle parlait, son regard avait commencé à s'éclairer et Drago avait vu qu'elle reprenait du poil de la créature. Mais, en cours de vol, elle s'était à nouveau éteinte et avait conclu sa phrase dans un mur. Il n'était sans doute pas la seul à avoir du mal à accorder l'image de sa correspondante qu'il s'était créé et la réalité qu'il avait en face de lui.

« Je n'ai peut-être pas tant gagné la coupe de Quidditch, admit-il en tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. J'ai été victime de terribles injustices en affrontant l'équipe de Gryffondor. Je ne sais pas si tu en as entendu parler. »

La tentative d'humour de Drago tira un maigre sourire sur le visage de la sorcier et le jeune homme se dit que la situation n'était peut-être pas perdue d'avance. Il pourrait peut-être continuer à au moins lui écrire, même si elle refusait qu'ils passent du temps ensemble. Il saurait faire le deuil d'une relation potentielle, mais pas de l'amitié épistolaire qui les avait liés pendant ces cinq dernières années.

« Difficile de passer à côté du Quidditch quand on étudie à Poudlard.

\- Comment vont Potter et Weasley d'ailleurs ? tenta de s'intéresser le sorcier.

\- Ils sont tous les deux aurors. Harry et Ginny ont deux enfants. Je suis la marraine de l'aîné, James. Je suppose que toutes ces infos n'ont pas passé la censure.

\- Non, je ne me doutais pas que tu parlais d'eux. Comment j'ai pu ne pas faire le lien entre leur mariage et celui dont tu m'as parlé.

\- Encore une preuve que tu n'es pas un Serdaigle. »

Drago ne se vexa pas à la petite pique d'Hermione. Il savourait au contraire ce petit éclat de malice qu'il voyait à présent briller dans ces yeux.

« Attends, dans la Gazette ils ont dit que tu étais en couple avec Weasley à ce moment-là. Je croyais que tu étais célibataire et que tu vivais chez ton horrible ex-copain.

\- T'as drôlement suivi toute l'histoire, se moqua-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes tous les trois en une de la Gazette au moins une fois par semaine. Difficile d'y échapper. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- On était séparé à ce moment-là avec Ron. Je ne t'ai pas menti. On ne voulait juste pas que ça fasse les gros titres et que les gens ne parlent que de ça. On n'a jamais demandé à être « célèbres » et je me passerais sans problème de tous ces articles de journaux.

\- Tu sortais avec Weasley ? s'étonna-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer et il hésita à lui raconter qu'il avait pensé que ton petit-ami était affreusement riche et qu'il l'avait détesté pour ça. Il avait fait fausse route et ne se sentait pas assez à l'aise face à elle pour admettre ce moment de faiblesse. Il changea donc de sujet de conversation.

« Comment se passe ton projet actuel au Ministère ? questionna-t-il. »

Il espérait la lancer dans un sujet qui la passionnerait et qui lui permettrait de voir à nouveau les étoiles briller dans ses yeux. Mais sa réaction fut toute autre, à la grande surprise de Drago. Elle se renferma à nouveau, fixa sa tasse de café à présent vide et resta silencieuse un instant. Hermione leva ensuite le regard. Drago fut glacé par les yeux qui l'observaient. Ils étaient à nouveau froids et distants.

« Ecoute, Malefoy, je suis désolée, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir faire ça, commença-t-elle sous l'air incrédule de Drago. Quand j'ai appris que Goyle allait épouser Audrey, j'étais super contente.

\- Gregory va se marier ? la coupa-t-il.

\- Oui, c'est le premier mariage de personnes qui se sont rencontrés via le P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N.. C'est un beau message. Laisse-moi finir. Quand j'ai appris qu'ils allaient se marier, je me suis dit qu'il y avait un espoir pour moi et mon mystérieux correspondant. Je me suis dit que je n'étais peut-être pas si folle d'avoir des sentiments pour lui et de m'imaginer toutes ces choses. Mais, je te fais face. Je fais face à la réalité et je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne suis pas prête à passer par-dessus tout ce que tu m'as fait, tout ce que tu as fait à mes amis. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je te souhaite quand même une heureuse vie. »

A ces mots, et sans que Drago ait le temps de réagir, elle se leva, posa quelques livres sterlings sur la table et quitta le café. Il était encore sous le choc. Elle venait de lui dire à deux mots qu'elle aussi avait des sentiments pour lui. Il voulait lui dire de ne pas fuir, que c'était réciproque, mais c'était trop tard. Il était seul, assis à une table d'un café moldu et il avait l'impression de s'être fait plaqué de la plus belle histoire qu'il avait vécu. Alors que cette histoire n'avait finalement jamais commencé.

Certes, sa Serdaigle était une Gryffondor. Certes la femme qui peuplait ses nuits était Hermione Granger, la justicière au grand cœur. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins la femme passionnée, volontaire, et envoutante. Il ne voulait pas tirer un trait sur quelque chose qui lui semblait si prometteur et qui aurait pu les emplir de joie tous les deux. Il n'admettait pas qu'elle ait pris ses jambes à son cou et fuit lâchement. Il ne laisserait pas les choses se terminer comme ça.

 **~.~.~**

 **30 mars 2007 (samedi)**

 _Mademoiselle Granger,_

 _Suite à la demande de levée d'anonymat qui nous a été adressé par votre correspondant et vous-même dans le cadeau du Programme d'Aide à la Réinsertion des Condamnés Hôtes des Établissements Ministériels d'Incarcération, dit P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N, le Département de la Justice Magique répond à votre requête. Vous trouverez, ci-joint, le nom de votre correspondant :_

 _DETENU n°3458 : Drago Malefoy_

 _Nous sommes à votre disposition pour toute demande d'informations complémentaires._

 _Le Directeur de Département de la Justice Magique_

 _Elias Digman_

Hermione reposa le courrier qu'elle avait reçu deux mois plus tôt et qu'elle connaissait maintenant par cœur. Il ne faisait que confirmer une vérité qu'elle avait du mal à appréhender. Son mystérieux correspondant, l'homme qui avait tant fait battre son cœur n'était autre que l'effroyable Serpentard qui avait hanté ses cauchemars plus jeune.

Depuis le fameux jour de la rencontre, la sorcière avait pris le temps de relire tous les courriers qu'elle avait précieusement gardé. La vérité lui avait alors sauté aux yeux. Il ne lui avait pas menti sur sa famille intolérante, ni sur le rejet de la société vis-à-vis de sa mère. Malgré la censure, elle aurait dû comprendre à qui elle s'adressait, à qui elle se confiait et surtout à qui elle ouvrait son cœur.

A présent, la jeune femme était complètement déboussolée. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Hermione n'avait révélé à personne l'identité du fameux détenu 3458, malgré les questions incessantes des Potter. Harry avait débarqué chez elle, le soir-même, pour discuter et en savoir plus, mais elle ne se sentait pas prête à lui raconter ce qui c'était passé. Elle avait besoin de prendre du recul sur la situation et de prendre le temps de comprendre par elle-même ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de cette situation pour le moins compliquée.

La sorcière ne s'était pas non plus réinscrite au P.A.R.C.H.E.M.I.N., se sentant incapable de baisser la garde une seconde fois. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un qu'elle regretterait ensuite. Alors, elle avait laissé le temps passer, se plongeant dans son travail et délaissant ses relations amicales. Les seules personnes qu'elle côtoyait ces derniers temps étaient ses collègues. Et elle ne prenait même pas la peine de masquer son manque de motivation au quotidien.

Hermione réalisait qu'une chose essentielle lui manquait : sa correspondance avec son ami. Depuis plus d'un mois, elle avait noirci des centaines de parchemins de l'espoir d'arriver à lui écrire et d'essayer de réparer cette relation irréparable. Elle voulait lui expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Mais surtout, elle voulait lui expliquer sa réaction dans ce café moldu. Pourtant, aucun parchemin n'avait trouvé grâce à ses yeux et aucun n'avait finalement été envoyé.

Sur son bureau, trônait donc une pile de papiers froissés portant les stigmates des peurs et des insécurités d'Hermione, mais aussi de son espoir qu'un jour tout s'améliore. Elle avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle avait pris peur, elle, la Gryffondor, qu'elle n'avait pas osé assumé ce qu'elle ressentait réellement et qu'elle avait préféré fuir, pensant qu'elle pourrait oublier toutes ces années passées à discuter. Elle avait aussi essayé de lui écrire qu'elle s'en voulait de l'avoir blessé et rejeté et qu'il ne méritait pas l'accueil froid qu'elle lui avait réservé.

Après avoir relu tous les courriers échangés, elle ne pouvait nier que Drago Malefoy était une bonne personne et qu'il avait malheureusement eu la malchance de naître à la mauvaise époque. Il lui avait prouvé au cours de leurs échanges, qu'il était bien plus ouvert et à l'écoute que lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Il avait aussi conscience de tout le mal que ses actions ont pu générer et en portait le poids constant.

Seule dans son salon, Hermione s'en voulait tout simplement d'avoir abandonné cet ami si cher dans un moment de sa vie aussi décisif. Il avait toujours été là pour elle à travers leurs courriers et elle le laissait tomber au pire moment. Elle n'était pas la sorcière qu'elle espérait être. Elle était tout ce qu'elle aurait pu reprocher au jeune Drago Malefoy : elle était égoïste, arrogante et fermée sur d'anciennes positions loin de la réalité.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Hermione s'installa face à son bureau, saisit une plume et se mit à écrire. Elle se promit que quoi qu'elle trace sur le parchemin, elle l'enverrait. Elle affronterait ses craintes et ses peurs et peut-être que les choses s'amélioreraient. La lettre une fois achevée, elle ne la relut pas et la glissa immédiatement dans une enveloppe. Une fois cachetée, Hermione se leva pour la glisser dans son sac en prévision du lendemain où elle pourrait la remettre à la poste sorcière.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son sac, elle entendit du bruit sur son pallier. Elle attrapa immédiatement sa baguette, dans un réflexe hérité de la Guerre et la glissa dans son dos. Son arme ainsi dissimulée pour ne pas faire peur à un voisin moldu un peu trop curieux, elle tourna la poigné et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne put retenir un cri de surprise en découvrant son invité surprise sur la pas de la porte, la main levée, prête à frapper : le fameux Drago Malefoy.

Ce dernier fut aussi surpris qu'elle. Il avait le regard fuyant, les cheveux en bataille et portait un étrange costume moldu qui semblait beaucoup trop grand pour lui. Il ne semblait pas très à l'aise sur son pallier et donnait l'impression de vouloir s'enfuir à tout moment. Puis, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se ressaisit. D'une voix douce, il salua Hermione.

« Bonjour, tu partais quelque part ? questionna-t-il. »

Hermione se contenta de nier en bougeant la tête sans rien dire. Elle était complètement désarçonnée. Quelques minutes auparavant, elle lui ouvrait son cœur sur un morceau de papier et il se trouvait maintenant devant elle, en chair et en os.

« Je… Euh…, hésita-t-il. Je peux entrer ? »

Sans un mot, elle se décala pour le laisser pénétrer dans son appartement. Elle referma la porte et prit quelques instants pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait. Drago Malefoy se tenait maladroitement au milieu de son salon. Un homme se trouvait chez elle et elle ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait rangé, fait le ménage, ni encore ce qu'elle portait et si elle avait l'air présentable. Son cerveau commença à bouillonner à feu fort jusqu'à qu'elle soit interrompue par le regard perçant du sorcier. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se calmer et fit un signe en direction de la cuisine.

« Tu veux du thé ?

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il dans un souffle. »

Hermione se réfugia dans la pièce et tenta de se ressaisir en faisant des gestes simples de son quotidien. Perdue dans ses pensées quant à la situation, la jeune femme ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle était restée près de sa théière jusqu'à ce que l'eau se mette à bouillir. Elle apporta le nécessaire pour le thé dans la pièce principale et s'aperçut que Drago n'avait pas bougé. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse tout en lui indiquant un siège.

Alors qu'elle faisait le service, elle se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire chez elle, et surtout comment il avait obtenu son adresse. Elle finit par chasser ses pensées et se focalisa sur le plus important : ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire. Concentrée sur ses gestes, elle ne réalisa pas immédiatement qu'elle lui tendait une tasse de thé, jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts s'effleurent. Elle retira prestement sa main, prit sa propre tasse et s'assit le plus loin possible de lui.

Il y eut un silence embarrassant où chacun hésitait à prendre la parole sans oser passer à l'acte. Puis, lorsque les tasses furent vides, Drago prit une grande inspiration et posa le récipient. Il lui tendit ensuite quelque chose qu'elle attrapa délicatement, curieuse. A sa grande stupéfaction, elle s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre glissée dans une enveloppe. Elle explosa de rire sous le regard réprobateur de Drago qui semblait penser qu'elle se moquait de lui.

Courrier toujours en main, elle se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la console près de l'entrée où elle avait posé sa propre enveloppe précédemment. Elle lui tendit alors et ils échangèrent une sourire complice, le premier depuis la sortie de prison du Serpentard. Sans la quitter du regard, il posa le parchemin à coté de lui et prit la parole.

« On dirait que les grands esprits de rencontrent.

\- Apparemment, tu es venu ici pour me donner cette lettre ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir envoyée ?

\- C'est ce que je voulais faire au départ, avoua-t-il. Puis, j'ai eu peur que tu ne l'ouvres pas, ou que tu ne la reçoives pas. J'ai décidé de venir en personne.

\- Comment as-tu eu mon adresse ? »

A cette question, le sorcier détourna un instant le regard puis reprenant constance, il plongea son regard dans le sien avant de répondre :

« Je t'ai suivie.

\- Tu m'as… suivie ? répéta-t-elle surprise.

\- Je ne savais pas comment faire autrement. Il n'y a pas d'annuaire chez les sorciers.

\- D'annuaires ? D'où tu connais les annuaires ?

\- Tu m'en as parlé dans une de tes lettres. Comme tu vis chez les moldus, j'ai pensé que peut-être je te trouverais dedans, mais non. Du coup, j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de regarder sur internet, mais tu n'y étais pas non plus. Alors je t'ai suivie. »

Hermione était abasourdie par toutes ses révélations. Elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il s'était réellement donné du mal pour la retrouver. Elle aurait pu lui éviter tout ça en ne fuyant pas lors de leur précédente rencontre ou encore en allant directement le voir à son travail. Elle en connaissait l'adresse par la Gazette du Sorcier qui avait consacré un numéro spécial à la libération du sorcier.

« Je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi penser de ça. Mais tu devrais éviter de suivre les gens.

\- Je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement, avoua-t-il.

\- Très Serpentard de ta part, répondit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil. »

Face au regard bienveillant et un peu incertain de Drago, Hermione se détendit. Il n'arborait plus l'air hautain du jeune adolescent se sentant supérieur. Il était juste un adulte, partageant une tasse de thé et désirant discuter. Il voulait simplement devenir son ami, ou plutôt être cet ami qu'il avait été pendant tant d'années. La sorcière souhaitait elle-aussi la présence de Drago dans sa vie. Elle ne savait pas encore quelle place elle lui accorderait, mais elle ne se voyait pas vivre sans lui, les mois précédents l'avaient prouvés.

« Comment se passe ton travail chez l'apothicaire ?

\- Ce n'est pas épanouissant, mais au moins je peux payer des courses et un loyer. Je fais finalement quasiment la même chose qu'à Azkaban, mais je n'ai pas à subir mes désobligeants camarades.

\- Ils n'étaient pas tous si terribles je suis sûre… tenta-t-elle de détendre son interlocuteur.

\- C'est parce que tu n'as pas côtoyé Evario. Celui-là était vraiment étrange.

\- Evario Monkurso ? Harry m'a parlé de lui. Il a été déplacé à Nurmengard, il était recherché là-bas aussi. Un drôle de personnage parait-il.

\- J'ai aussi revu Greg et rencontré Audrey. Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit d'en parler, mais elle est enceinte. Il est extatique. Il cherche un travail plus conséquent maintenant. C'est un bosseur, il devrait y arriver.

\- Je suis contente que leur histoire soit aussi positive. Ça fait du bien de voir que les barrières continuent de tomber et que le programme du Ministère fonctionne., répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ça fonctionne, je ne serai pas là sinon. »

La sorcière hocha la tête sans répondre, et reprit sa tasse dans un geste réflexe avant de se rappeler que cette dernière était vide.

« Je te ressers ?

\- Non merci, ça ira. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer la salle de bain, si ça ne t'embête pas. »

Hermione lui indiqua et commença à ranger la théière ainsi que les tasses dans sa cuisine. Remarquant l'enveloppe que lui avait remis Drago toujours posée sur la table, elle la ramassa et se rendit dans son bureau pour la poser avec les autres, se promettant de la lire immédiatement après son départ. Elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain se refermer et se dirigea vers son hôte.

 **~.~.~**

Drago entra dans la pièce que lui avait indiqué Hermione précédemment. Il ne prit même pas le temps d'observer son environnement, et croisa son propre regard dans le miroir. Il était déçu de lui-même. Il était venu chez la sorcière avec un but précis. Il voulait la convaincre de leur laisser une chance. Il voulait lui expliquer pourquoi leur relation valait le coup et pourquoi elle était si importante à ses yeux. Et son attitude jusque-là ne faisait que le décevoir. Il avait été presque mutique, n'avait pas prononcé le moindre mot du discours qu'il avait tant répété et pire que tout, il n'avait absolument pas convaincu Hermione de quoi que ce soit. La sorcière ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de sa détresse.

Le sorcier prit une grande inspiration, il se recoiffa rapidement et sortit d'un pas décidé. Il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui était dans une pièce à proximité. Elle lui sourit timidement et il s'approcha d'elle. Ayant peur de perdre le peu de confiance accumulé quelques minutes auparavant, Drago se lança.

« Ecoute Hermione, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai pas prévu de grand discours, mais je tenais à m'excuser en personne. J'ai été un crétin quand nous étions à Poudlard, je ne savais pas ce que je disais et la plupart du temps, j'étais juste énervé après Potter. Tu ne méritais pas la moitié de ce que je t'ai fait endurer, et pour ça, je te demande d'accepter mes excuses.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est la Guerre ou la prison, mais tu as changé Drago. Tu n'es plus cet adolescent en colère. Et si je dois être totalement honnête, nous n'avons pas été des plus sympa avec toi non plus, quand nous étions plus jeunes. On peut peut-être mettre ça de côté et tenter de devenir de bons amis ?

\- Je ne sais pas si j'ai réellement envie qu'on soit amis Hermione, souffla-t-il doucement en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. »

A ces mots, la respiration d'Hermione se coupa. Elle ne voyait plus que le gris sans fin des yeux de Drago qui semblaient vouloir lui parler pendant des heures. Elle se sentit immédiatement attiré vers ce sorcier si envoutant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis sans détourner le regard dit :

« Je ne t'ai pas fait visiter, tu veux faire le tour ? »

Drago hocha la tête, n'osant pas rompre le contact visuel si palpable. A cet instant, il l'aurait suivie au bout du monde si elle le lui avait demandé. Mais elle le conduisit seulement dans la pièce adjacente : son bureau / bibliothèque. Elle commença à lui parler doucement de l'installation de ses livres et de comment elle les avait ordonnés. La sorcière brune le regardait toujours avec intensité et Drago ne put résister une seconde de plus. Il saisit son visage avec ses deux mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il avait rêvé de ce baiser pendant des années, et les sensations qui l'assaillirent furent au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. A cet instant, il savait qu'il était à sa place auprès d'elle. L'explosion ne fut que plus importante quand elle répondit à son baiser. Après un temps, il s'éloigna d'elle à regret pour respirer. Les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens, il lui murmura d'un ton presque implorant :

« S'il te plait Hermione, laisse-nous une chance. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres encore proches et répondit sur le même ton :

« D'accord, donnons-nous une chance »

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que toute l'histoire vous a plu ^^.

Quel a été votre passage ou moment préféré ?

L'histoire s'arrête ici. Mais la vie d'Hermione et Drago ne fait que commencer. Je n'écrirais pas d'épilogue, ni de suite. Mais je serais ravie de discuter avec vous de l'avenir de ces personnages si attachants.

Des milliers de remerciements à Bewitch-Tales et Haraban qui m'ont encouragé à écrire cette fic et qui ont corrigé les chapitres depuis le début. Merci également à Fraidieponge et Molly's Lips pour avoir rejoint la team.

Et enfin, merci à Bewicht-Tales, AddictDoctorWho, MiaChanNie, Juju, Mande21, Swangranger, Yzeute, The Fraidieponge, Alec, Sabou, Zofra, OliLaBulle, Maxine3482, Roxane-JamesHP, myvaughn-sark, Talia Caldin, Damelith, AydenQuileute, Fleur d'Ange, cookiePradou, Garfield, Yoko78, Lilie147, Siwann, Claire-de-Plume, PollyM Zabini, StephAliC, chamax22, Kami Cam's, chapou69, Saboumg, Lamelis, irema94, Maddie, Vivet-Dore, , Naema, SarahMattMello, Anya Jay Parker, Nekozuni, AnnaKoupaiaGaid, PralinePaMa, Mad'Girl 17, avadamoi, MlleDream, dramione7980, elephantor14, Liag Kab, Cilou, Flopette, Enelica, NickyMarolle, Dame Lylith, Saeh, whtabtu, zuzulachouette, Audreymjlt, loveXdray pour avoir laissé au moins une review au cours de cette fic. Chaque review laissée m'a touchée et fait plaisir. Vous êtes les meilleurs =).


End file.
